The Last Year
by Kt luvs
Summary: It's Mitchie's last year at Camp Rock. How will she cope when Shane Gray returns with a new girl? Will Camp ever be the same again? Real summary inside! R&R SMITCHIE Now exactly 5months after Camp!
1. Chapter 1

First Camp Rock Story

**First Camp Rock Story!**

**Ok, to all those who read my HSM stories…I'm so sorry for not updating in like…3months? But, hopefully a new chapter will be up by this weekend. I've had serious writer's block for them. Sorry!**

**Ok so, this story is going to be a little different I hope. **

**Disclaimer- Own nothing…I wish I owned the Jonas Brothers or even better just Joe!!**

**Summary- its Mitchie's third year at Camp Rock. At last year's Camp Shane Grey ended his and Mitchie's one year relationship claiming they'd be better off as friends. Although she was upset she got over it; telling only Caitlyn that she was indeed in love with Shane Grey. Now, with it being Mitchie's third and last year at Camp Rock, Shane's also back for the last time…but, this time, he has a new girl on his arm…**

**Chapter one- Welcome Back**

Blue skies, green trees, log cabins and many adolescents dancing, singing and catching up with old friends. This could only describe one place…Camp Rock.

Mitchie smiled, grateful to be back at the place she'd never forget. In the back of her head that little voice kept telling her though that 'it's the last year you can come here' but, she ignored it. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

Looking around her eyes caught sight on a group of people; her friends. Running forwards, leaving her mother with all her bags, she jumped into the middle of the circle.

"Mitchie!" someone squealed before she felt herself getting surrounded by many bodies.

"Hey guys! I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed looking at each person and smiling at all of them.

She noticed how Ella had grown in height slightly however, her hair was still just as long, Peggy hadn't changed one bit except for the few highlights that stood out in her jet black hair. Tess; who she had befriended after her first year at Camp had allowed her hair to grow a bit more, dyed it a darker shade of blonde and also now had a full fringe resting on her forehead. Lola looked exactly the same and Caitlyn, her best friend, had grown about an inch and had her hair straightened; but, that was probably just for today. Mitchie was so glad to be back and to find her friends hadn't changed too much.

"Wow, I can't believe how fast this year has gone!" Tess said once everyone had stopped hugging each other.

"I know, one minute it was Christmas and the next, here we are!" Peggy giggled.

Mitchie continued smiling but, stayed silent. Caitlyn smirked when she saw her best friend barely paying attention to the conversation at hand because she was looking around. Looking for one person in particular.

"He's over there." Caitlyn whispered as a long, stretch limo came into view. It slowly came to a stop and the door opened. Mitchie held her breath only for it to be released quickly when Jason stepped out. He looked about him, looked confused for a moment before opening his arms wide and taking a huge sniff of the forest-y air. Mitchie couldn't help but giggle when she saw a leg swing out and kick Jason out of the way. She sighed when she realised the leg belonged to Nate. Then, as if in slow motion, two legs swung out of the limo, a hand grasped the door and the person heaved himself out. Mitchie's breath hitched when she saw him take off his sunglasses and look around; shaking his hair slightly.

Even in an outfit of skinny jeans, sneakers, and a slogan t-shirt made him look so amazingly hot that all the girls at camp had stopped to admire the rock star that he was.

Just as Mitchie was about to take a step forward, he turned around and reached his hand inside the limo. A smaller, more delicate hand grasped onto his larger one and the person was gently pulled to _her _feet. Mitchie gulped.

She was beautiful. With long curly, blonde hair. She was slim, way slimmer than Mitchie could ever be. Her legs looked as if they'd go on forever in her small denim skirt and knee high, high heeled boots. Her tank top clung to her perfectly and gave her the right amount of cleavage to keep the boys leering after her. She was perfect.

Mitchie was snapped out of her reverie by a voice; not just any voice but his.

"Mitchie!" and before she could even breathe she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug sending fireworks coursing through her body.

"Shane." She whispered as he pulled away from her and her eyes caught sight of the model-like girl. "Welcome back." She smiled half-heartedly as his arm wrapped around the girl's petite figure.

"It's good to be back." He smiled; she melted. "Mitch, this is my girlfriend, Remi."

**Short introductory chapter. What did you think? Sucked?**

**R&R **

**Love you guys. **


	2. Homecoming Jam

Omgosh

**Omgosh! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I honestly wasn't expecting all that! Hopefully you'll all stay tuned lol. **

**Also, one reviewer mentioned the whole Remi/Demi thing and when I wrote down Remi I didn't even realise. It was just the first name that popped into my head so, Remi is nothing like Demi. Lol. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter Two- Homecoming Jam**

Mitchie just stood there with her mouth hanging open slightly. Girlfriend? Seriously? Her head was spinning and before she even registered it, her hand reached forward and grabbed the smaller, more delicately soft one.

"Nice to meet you," she said in monotone. Caitlyn nudged her in the side slightly and Mitchie shook her head and put on a fake smile. "I'm Mitchie but, you already knew that." She giggled nervously.

Shane smiled at the two interacting. He was completely oblivious to what Mitchie was feeling right at that moment.

Caitlyn could though. Caitlyn could see her best friend's heart cracking into thousands of pieces, she could see the tears that were building, and she could see her best friend hurting; hurting more that she had ever hurt before.

"I'm Remi…but you also knew that." Remi smiled sweetly at everyone around her. Mitchie inwardly groaned.

"Umm, I gotta go. See you." Running off Mitchie grabbed her bags and headed towards her cabin. One of the best summers of her life was going to turn into a nightmare.

…

"Mitch? You in here?" Caitlyn asked as she gently knocked on the wood door. She smiled sadly as she heard sniffling coming from the other side of the room. Mitchie raised her head and sniffled once again. "I think you should calm down for a second-"

Caitlyn was cut off by the door opening. Mitchie looked at Caitlyn confused before she heard a voice.

"Hello? Mitchie, Caitlyn? You here?"

Mitchie's mouth opened and Caitlyn nodded sadly. No!

"Oh there you are!" the girl rounded the corner and smiled at the two. "It's so cool that I get to share a room with people I know…even if it's only slightly."

"Yeah. It'll be cool getting to know you Remi." Caitlyn said stepping forward; blocking the still teary Mitchie from view. Mitchie took this moment to wipe furiously at her face. This was not fair.

Standing up, Mitchie wiped her face once again before plastering the fake smile on her face once again.

"It'll be fun." She said.

Remi smiled and began unpacking her things.

"I gotta go meet Nate. See you guys." Caitlyn said. "Sorry." She whispered as she walked past Mitchie who nodded.

"So…Shane said you guys dated." Remi asked smirking slightly.

Mitchie nodded. What was with this girl? Mitchie couldn't tell if she was being genuinely nice or was just putting on an act. Mitchie watched as she gently placed her covers on her bed before standing on one foot to lean across and pin up a picture; of her and Shane. She was so elegant and all her movements so delicate. Mitchie pictured her as a ballerina or something like that. She was so slim and quite short too. Mitchie definitely felt intimidated by this girl. She was everything she wasn't.

_No wonder he's in love with her. _Mitchie thought as she grabbed her cell phone.

"I'm going for a walk…I'll see you at dinner."

Mitchie didn't wait for a reply she just left the cabin.

…

The sky was gradually becoming a darkening shade of blue and the air had a slight breeze to it; making Mitchie wish she'd brought a jacket with her. She just followed wherever it was her feet were taking her; not exactly caring she was missing the first jam of the summer. She knew her friends would be worried about her; some more than others but, right at this moment in time she was content with just walking around the lake of Camp Rock watching the sun slowly setting. She suddenly comes to a stop hearing a band play in the background. Connect Three were singing Play My Music…again. And yet, Mitchie still got chills when she heard Shane's voice blaring through the microphone. But, she couldn't love him anymore…he had Remi…he had moved on…she only wished she could.

She sat down; her legs swinging over the decking. This is where they would spend their alone time. This is where they'd shared their first kiss after Final Jam during Mitchie's first year and this is where they'd first told each other they loved each other.

"I love it here."

Mitchie's eyes widened at the voice. She hadn't even realised someone else had started singing. She remained quiet and focused on the lake in front of her as the person sat next to her.

"Why aren't you in there?" he nodded towards the hall in which 'Homecoming Jam' was being held.

"Because I needed time alone." Her voice was harsh; harsher than she had meant for it to be. He nodded in understanding.

"I thought you'd understand." He said quietly.

"Understand what?" she saw him shrug out of the corner of her eye and she sighed. "Shane. Just because I want to be alone doesn't mean it has something to do with you ok?"

"But…I just thought you were mad at me because I didn't tell you about Rems." Mitchie squirmed slightly at the nickname he had for her. He had never had a nickname for her.

"Ok, I'm mad at you for that. But, that's not why I needed to be here alone."

_I need to be here for the fact that you have a girlfriend and I'm hopelessly in love with you but, you have a girlfriend. A gorgeous girlfriend. _

"Then why?" he asked nudging closer to her. She sighed again.

"I can't tell you." She said standing up.

"Why? We're friends…" he looked at her and noticed something. Her eyes had dulled and were red and puffy. And she seemed nervous being with him. "We are right?"

"Of course." She said.

He could tell she wasn't being completely honest with him. But, he shrugged it off. Maybe it was something she couldn't tell him straight away or…he cringed at the thought; it was girly things.

"Ok."

She smiled at him; as best as she could get it. "Going to sing anymore?" she asked as she leant against a canoe.

"Nope but Rems is up soon so, I need to get back in there for that." He looked out at the lake. Mitchie squirmed once again before watching him. His breathing seemed to have gotten heavier and she could tell he was thinking about something important. Probably something he needed to tell her or ask her. "Mitch?" he asked turning to her. She noticed his face was flushed slightly and he was fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket; a nervous habit of his. "Do you like Remi?"

Mitchie took a deep breath. She knew he'd ask her. She knew that deep down he knew that she wasn't happy with meeting Remi.

"I don't know her enough to say if I do or not."

"I know but, what do you think about her after knowing her for a little while?"

_I hate her because she has you and she's perfect. She's skinny, beautiful and probably extremely talented. _

"She seems nice. Though, I doubt you'd date her if she wasn't." Mitchie turned to look across at the lake; watching the last bit of the sun set.

"Of course I wouldn't." he chuckled. He made to move away but, stopped when Mitchie's voice cut through.

"But," she took a deep breath and turned to him. "I'm worried she's going to take you away from Me." she blinked and kept her eyes closed waiting for his response. She heard him sigh and stand in front of her.

"Mitch," he sighed again and she opened her eyes. Her breath hitching realising how close to her he was. She could feel his breath on her face and felt his eyes bore into hers. "No one will ever replace you. You're my best friend Mitch. Always have and always will be ok?"

She nodded wishing she could be more than his best friend again but, knowing it was no longer possible. "Sorry."

"That's ok. I like the fact you love me so much you need to make sure I'll never leave you." He smirked and she lightly smacked his chest.

"Come on, Remi's probably up soon."

…

She was good. Scratch that. She was amazing. Her voice sounded like an Angels and it made her want to vomit.

Looking about her, Mitchie looked at the faces of everyone in the room. All of them had their mouths open and were staring at the stage like nothing else existed. It was as if they were drawn to this small new girl with the voice of someone twice her size; maybe three times.

But one face made her want to cry…and she wasn't one to cry too often. She was strong. She was brought up to be strong and she was…but this was too much for her to handle. It was as if everything important in her life suddenly changed because one girl came into it. And it had all changed in about four or five hours. How was that possible?

The way her voice hit every note perfectly. The way she moved in time with the music perfectly. The way she was perfect. It made her want to scream.

The song ended and the whole room erupted into applause. She blushed before running off the stage and into Shane's arms. He held her close; kissing the top of her head and whispering things in her ear. Mitchie looked at Caitlyn with her lip quivering. Caitlyn look apologetically back at her best friend, what could she do?

Nate looked over and frowned. He pushed his way forwards; shocking Caitlyn, before wrapping his arms protectively around Mitchie. Mitchie held onto him like her life depended on it and Shane looked across with raised eyebrows. Nate gave him a look that said 'don't ask' and Shane nodded, slightly worried as to why Mitchie would want Nate rather than him.

Mitchie broke away from Nate and gave him a watery smiled in gratitude. She turned towards Remi.

"You were amazing." She smiled and Remi returned it.

"Thanks but, from what I've heard you're the amazing singer!" Remi pulled Mitchie in for a hug and Shane looked genuinely pleased.

Mitchie pulled back and turned to Caitlyn. "Wanna go?" her eyes begged her to say yes and when she did she smiled. "We're gonna go. See you later."

Mitchie and Caitlyn left arm in arm and the rest watched as they went. "They're inseparable." Peggy mentioned after Mitchie and Caitlyn had turned the corner.

"Yeah." Jason said in his usual care free way.

"Anyway, what does everyone want to do?" Nate asked turning around.

"Umm me and Rem were gonna go for a walk." Shane said. The group nodded and Shane and Remi both left.

"He's an idiot."

"Who is?" Ella asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Shane. He's too stupid to see that Mitchie is totally in love with him."

Everyone turned towards Jason in shock.

"Jason? You understand everything?" Nate asked.

"I know my Mitchie." He nodded.

Everyone chuckled before Tess broke the silence. "You think she's going to be ok?"

"Mitchie's strong. She won't get over it but, she'll be ok. She'll continue to be in love with him but, will hide it and knowing Shane, he'll never even realise it." Nate exclaimed looking towards the door where they'd left.

…

The sun had completely set now and the stars were the only things illuminating the black sheet that was the sky. She looked up and was mesmerized by the beauty of it.

"I can't tell you everything will be ok." Caitlyn whispered taking a seat next to Mitchie.

"I know you'd be lying." Mitchie said chuckling slightly. She continued looking at all the stars. "I guess I carry on as normal right? As close to normal as can be anyway."

"I'm here for you, you know that right?" Caitlyn asked wrapping an arm around Mitchie's shoulders.

"Yeah but, you'll have Nate to spend you're time with. He has little miss perfect. Peggy has Ella, Lola and Jason are like brother and sister and Tess…is well Tess."

Caitlyn giggled. "Ok that's all true but, I will blow Nate off if you need to spend time with me. That's what best friends do. As for Little Miss Perfect…she wasn't that great."

"Are you crazy? She was amazing! Everyone loved it and she'll win Final Jam; she has no competition."

"Umm hello?! You're her competition. You can easily beat her. She doesn't write her own songs like you do, which means they aren't as special as yours because she can't get the emotional context like you can."

Mitchie smiled gratefully at Caitlyn and moved to stand up. "I'm going back to the cabin. You coming?" Caitlyn nodded and together the two made their way back to their home for the summer.

Mitchie smiled as she made her way back to the cabin with Caitlyn. She finally felt like Camp was about to start and the only thing she had to worry about (as much as she didn't want to) was Shane and Remi. Although, no matter what, she knew, right at that moment, that no matter what she would always have her friends. And if Shane stuck to his words…then she would always have him too.

**Yay nor nay?**

**I didn't realise how hard it would be to write a Camp Rock story. I just thought it would be like writing a HSM one but, I was wrong. It's hard to keep the characters characteristics the same which is why I don't want Mitchie to seem like a cry baby. Anyway, I tried my hardest so please be nice. **

**The real drama starts soon and all is revealed on how Shane and Remi became Shane and Remi.**

**I'll be skipping a week or so in the next chapter too. Hopefully I'll update by the weekend. **

**R&R? **


	3. Friends?

Hey

**Hey! I honestly have never had this response for one of my stories before and it's amazing!**

**Which is why I just want to keep updating for you guys! And listening to the newly downloaded Camp Rock soundtrack helps too lol**

**Anyway, on with the story…**

**Chapter Three- Friends?**

A week had passed and things couldn't have been more different. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Tess, Peggy, Lola and Ella did not think their last year of Camp Rock would be like this. They did not think they would be helping teaching certain classes and they most definitely didn't think they would be organising their own Jam. It was definitely going to be a different camp…

"I think we should call it 'Tyler Jam'." Tess smiled innocently as everyone groaned.

"Tess! For the last time we are not going to call it 'Too Cool Jam', 'Cool People Only Jam', 'It's All About Tess Jam' or 'Tyler Jam'!" Caitlyn sighed aggravated.

"Tess…we are not calling it with anything to do with you ok? Brown asked us to make this Jam perfect and I don't think naming it after you will help." Mitchie said sighing.

"Guys! I'm bored! We've been thinking for like, an hour now!" Ella groaned.

"She's right. Besides, I've got to meet Remi." Mitchie said standing up and stretching.

"Remi?" Peggy asked shocked. Mitchie turned around and was met by five faces staring at her completely shocked. Everyone's mouth was hanging open slightly and Caitlyn's eyebrows had risen by quite a lot.

"Yeah. She asked me to help her write a song for her Final Jam performance." Mitchie stated picking up her guitar. She looked at them once again and sighed. "What?"

"Mitch…its Remi." Caitlyn said standing and walking towards her best friend. "This is the girl who had you in tears for two days."

Mitchie nodded and gulped before taking a deep breath. "Shane really wants us to get along and I want that too. She makes him happy; happier than I ever made him. I want him to be happy." Caitlyn wrapped an arm around Mitchie's shoulder and Mitchie layed her head on Caitlyn's shoulder.

"I know you do but, I want you to be happy Mitch. Are you going to be able to do that if your friends with his girlfriend?"

"We're not friends. I'm just helping her…that's all." Mitchie said stepping away from Caitlyn and looking at all her friends that suddenly looked glum.

"Ok." Lola said standing up too. "What kind of song did she want anyway? Some bubblegum pop?" Everyone laughed slightly but stopped at the look on Mitchie's face.

She was staring into space with a dazed look on her face. The girls shared a quick nervous glance before turning back to look at Mitchie whose lip was quivering slightly. Her eyes had glazed over and she sniffled before shaking her head and plastering a fake smile on. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes and looked at them.

"She wants a song that she can dedicate to her boyfriend." She bit her lip before licking them quickly and smiling once again. Mitchie tightened her grip on her guitar before nodding quickly and leaving the cabin. The girls looked at each other once again.

"Is it just me or is Remi trying to rub in her relationship with Shane in front of Mitchie?" Peggy asked looking at each of them.

"I don't think so. Remi seems genuine and as much as I hate to admit it, she's a nice person." Caitlyn said. "Doesn't mean I'm going to become friends with her though. She's hurting Mitchie too much and I know that she doesn't know she is but, she's still doing it." everyone nodded and went back to thinking about their Jam however, none of them could concentrate, they could only think about what turmoil Mitchie was going through.

…

She leant against the canoes and placed her guitar on her lap. She mindlessly strummed a few chords; letting her fingers do the work. She sighed and glanced quickly at her watch. _She's late._ Mitchie groaned to herself. Her fingers went back to strumming at her guitar before a few words escaped her mouth. Her thoughts soon became an opening for a song…

**Time stood still,**

**It was as if all my dreams came true,**

**There was you, **

**And then there was me,**

**I've never felt so free before**

**Will you hold me…once again?**

**Hold me tight, keep me safe,**

**Love me for life?**

**Would you dream about me?**

**Forever……**

"Mitchie!" Mitchie raised her head at the sound of her name and stopped singing and playing her guitar. "Sorry I'm late." Remi said as she came into view. Mitchie nodded and watched as Remi sat down opposite her. "I heard what you were singing. Is that for me?" Mitchie's mouth opened before closing once again. "It was soo good."

Mitchie smiled in gratitude but shook her head. "Sorry, that was just me playing around."

Remi nodded in understanding before asking, "Can it be part of my song? It was so good." Mitchie strummed the tune on her guitar once again.

"Sorry but, I think I'm going to use that for my Final Jam piece." Mitchie smiled.

"That's fine. So, shall we get to work?" Remi giggled and Mitchie nodded.

_She's not that bad…_Mitchie thought.

…

By the time Mitchie and Remi had finished the first verse and chorus of the song it was dinner time. As Remi made her way to the dinner hall, Mitchie quickly ran back to their cabin to drop off her guitar. When she reached the cabin she noticed that no lights were on meaning Caitlyn would have already left.

She unlocked the door and gently placed her guitar on her bed. She looked about the cabin before her eyes caught sight of the picture Remi had put up on the first day. She walked forwards slowly and cautiously as if the picture would come to life. She sat down on Remi's bed; glancing at the door quickly before turning back to look at the picture. She smiled slightly as her eyes filled with tears. Her finger gently went to stroke the smiling Shane before she shook her head and placed it back on the shelf. She looked at it as tears gently cascaded from her eyes.

Shane had his arms wrapped around Remi from behind. He was smiling at the camera and she was looking up at him with this giant smile on her face. His arms were loose around her waist and her hands were delicately placed on his. Mitchie gulped. They looked so happy.

She turned away and rubbed at her eyes. Glancing at the clock she sighed before standing up and walking towards her mirror. She grimaced at her reflection with her red puffy eyes and rosy cheeks and nose. Stretching up she grimaced once again and found herself hating her figure all of a sudden. She had never had a problem with it before; she was naturally curvy and her stomach was completely flat but now, she found herself comparing herself to Remi. Remi was extremely skinny with a tiny waist and small hips. Mitchie groaned before grabbing a sweatshirt, rubbing her eyes again before applying some more eyeliner and then leaving the cabin for the dinner hall.

As she entered she looked around the hall before spotting all her friends on a corner table. She made her way over plastering a fake smile on her face once again. She looked up and down the table; noticing the only seat left was in between Nate and Shane. She bit her lip as she took a seat between them.

No one had even seemed to notice she had joined them. Shane was leaning over the table, linking his fingers with Remi's as they talked together; with their heads pretty close together. Jason looked across at her and waved enthusiastically before Peggy slapped him around the back of the head. She gave her an apologetic smile before turning back to the conversation with Lola. Caitlyn and Nate finished their conversation and Mitchie noticed Caitlyn wink at Nate.

"Hey Mitch!" he exclaimed; louder than normal. Mitchie snuggled against him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Caitlyn smiled at Mitchie and Mitchie gave her a sad smile back. That's what Mitchie loved about Caitlyn. She was not like one of those girls who would get jealous if their boyfriend sat with another girl like this. Caitlyn knew that they acted like brother and sister and it didn't bother her at all. Shane looked across and he raised his eyebrows at their closeness.

"Hey Mitch!" Shane smiled. She smiled back at him before removing Nate's arm and standing up.

"I'm going to get some food." She smiled before walking away.

"I'll go with her." Caitlyn said as she rushed off after Mitchie.

Once they were both out of earshot and Remi had started talking to the others Shane turned to Nate with a glare. This time Nate was the one who raised his eyebrows.

"What the hell was that?!" Shane hissed.

"What was what?" Nate asked completely confused.

"The whole wrapping your arm around Mitchie. You have a girlfriend you know." Shane glared.

"I do? I honestly didn't know that! Thanks for telling me man!" Nate sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes.

"Haha very funny! Now what was it about?" Shane asked whispering.

"I was just being a friend. You didn't seem to care she had sat down so, I hugged her. Like I always do…"

Shane shook his head. "I did care she was there. I just…"

"Didn't realise?" Shane nodded ashamed.

"What's been up with her Nate? I mean since we've been here she hasn't been herself." Shane sighed and played with the food on his plate.

"She's just…thinking. Don't worry about it." Nate smiled at him.

"Thinking about what though?" Shane asked looking him in the eyes. Nate finally noticed something about his best friend. He had obviously not shaved in a couple of days seeing as there was a small amount of stubble on his chin and he had large bags under his eyes.

"I don't know Shane. Why don't you ask her?" Nate asked sympathetically. He nodded in the direction of Mitchie and Caitlyn making there way back over to the table. Nate smiled seeing Mitchie laughing and smiling genuinely.

Mitchie sat down and placed her food in front of her. She smiled at Caitlyn in gratitude for obviously cheering her up. Just as she was about to take a bite of her pasta she felt to arms engulfing her in a tight hug. She looked to her left with raised eyebrows and was met with Shane's smirking face.

"You're supposed to hug back." He whispered into her ear and she shivered. She slowly raised her arms behind his head and leant her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and unconsciously took a deep breath; smelling his distinct scent. The scent she loved. Her eyes suddenly flicked open and she saw Remi looking directly at them with a confused look. Mitchie leant back and removed her arms. Shane looked at her quizzically but saw her eyes flash towards Remi. He nodded and spun back around in his seat to finish his meal. Remi looked at him oddly before returning to her meal also.

Mitchie gave Caitlyn a 'oh my God' look before eating her meal too.

Mitchie's mind was whirring with thoughts. The main one being: what the hell just happened?

…

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Remi were in their cabin later that evening and were getting into their pyjamas.

"Hey Remi, how did you and Shane meet?" Caitlyn randomly asked. Mitchie gave her a surprised look but, shrugged it off as Caitlyn shrugged.

"Oh…it was quite cool!" Remi giggled.

"Tell us then!" Caitlyn giggled back sitting on her bed. Mitchie also sat on her bed and hugged her pillow close to her chest.

"Ok!" she giggled. "Well it was last year, before the summer." Mitchie's eyes widened. "My parents are quite wealthy so, they got me and my friends some Connect Three tickets. They also had backstage passes." Remi said excitedly. Mitchie noticed that her eyes were twinkling. She smiled slightly. "So, we were backstage, totally amazed by everything and the boys were then finishing their last song. We were right by the stage when they ran past and they all smiled at us. And right then I knew that me and Shane could have something because he winked as he ran past."

"He does that all the time," Mitchie mumbled. Caitlyn gave her a look at Mitchie smiled weakly.

"So, after they'd changed and stuff they came out to meet us. They were all so nice but, there was something about Shane that was different. He had this fun and happy look on his face and he was constantly randomly staring into space. Nate said he'd been doing it a lot recently so I just shook it off. Anyway, we were all talking and he suddenly got up to sit next to Me." she gushed. Mitchie felt the tears building once again. "So, there we were sitting next to each other and having our own little conversation when his manager called the boys through. They must've spoke for about five minutes before Nate and Jason came back through and they looked a little angry and upset. After about another five minutes Shane came back through and sat next to me but, returned to staring into space."

"Did they tell you what they were talking about with their manager?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie looked over at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"No. anyway, eventually we all got into this big conversation once again and Shane was laughing and he wrapped his arm around me." Mitchie's stomach churned. "We sat together; really close," Mitchie felt like she was going to be sick. "Then as we were leaving Shane asked for my number and kissed me! Like full on make out kiss!"

Caitlyn looked across at Mitchie worriedly. Mitchie was staring into space again with a dazed look on her face. Remi was still smiling before she stood to use the bathroom. Caitlyn continued watching Mitchie.

"Mitch?"

Mitchie's head suddenly rose; she stood up and briskly walked out of the cabin. Caitlyn immediately followed and Remi followed soon after confused.

Caitlyn had never seen Mitchie so angry before.

"Mitchie? Where are you going?!" Caitlyn called trying to catch up.

They reached the dock and Caitlyn saw the three Connect Three boys.

"Oh no," she whispered as she stopped.

"What's going on?" Remi asked stopping next to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn rushed forward followed by Remi but, Mitchie had already reached her destination. The three boys turned their heads at the sound of footsteps; they all smiled at Mitchie as she approached.

"Grey!" she shouted. Shane looked at Nate and Jason confused.

"Torres?" he laughed.

"No! Don't ever talk to me again! You really are a jerk aren't you! You horrible, horrible, horrible person! How could you do that?!" she screamed as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"What? Mitchie what are you talking about?" Shane asked. Remi watched the two interact completely confused. Caitlyn walked towards Nate and Jason who had stood watching the scene unfold.

"You! You broke up with me for her! You said it wouldn't work and I tried to understand that! But, now I find out the truth?! The truth that in fact you broke up with me for her!" Shane's mouth opened and closed in shock. He didn't know what to say. "You cheated on me! How could you do that?! You obviously haven't changed one bit! You know the worst bit? When you got to camp last year you told me you loved me for the first time! Then at the end of camp you ended things. And it was all because of her! Not because of your schedule but, her! I just can't believe you!" Shane took a step forward but Mitchie stepped back. "Don't ever come near me again! Stay away from me! Never talk or come near me again ok?! I was ok until this…I was slowly trying to let you move on even though I loved you. I was slowly coming to terms with the fact that all we'd ever be was friends and now you do this and ruin everything. You could have told me. You didn't have to lead me on and make me love you so much. You made me love you so much that this is like dying to me! And I would give anything if I could tell you that I hate you but, I can't. I can't because I love you so bloody much!"

Mitchie turned and ran; tears still cascading like waterfalls from her eyes. Caitlyn, Nate and Jason ran off after her and Remi just watched as Shane slid to the ground; his back resting against a canoe. She watched as his head went into his hands. She watched as he cried. She watched as he mumbled…

"She loved me. She loved me? What have I done?"

**Ooh. What do you think? Love or hate?**

**I'm actually shocked at where this went. **

**As for Mitchie's song…I'm no song writer so that was me having a go lol.**

**Anyway, R&R?**


	4. Trying To Forget

Omg

**Omg! The reviews and stuff I'm getting for this are simply amazing!! **

**I can't believe it. And I'm sorry if I made you cry, I was crying too and my parents started shouting at me because I was typing soo hard because I felt Mitchie's anger lol**

**Also, I totally know how I'm ending this!! I know that's a long way off but, it's a good thing because I was totally like "how am I going to get them together?" and stuff like that but, now I do! Well I might not end it like that…depends if you guys want a sequel or not but, with the rate this is going at the moment then, I may put the two together so it will be longer. **

**Italics are flashbacks and thoughts**

**Chapter 4- Trying To Forget**

_The light breeze felt good against her skin. The sun was hot…too hot. She couldn't even concentrate on what was in front of her because she was simply too hot. It didn't help that she was in an area that did not have any shade whatsoever. _

_The other problem that was stopping her from concentrating was him. She had told him she wanted time alone but, here he was, standing in front of her with that stupid smirk on his face. _

"_Mitchie! Didn't expect to see you here!" he chuckled; flinging the towel he was holding onto his shoulder. _

"_Yeah…of course you didn't." she said sarcastically; trying not to look at his shirtless self. But, it was just so amazing that she couldn't help but stare at it. _

"_You can stare." He smirked. She turned and blushed. "Look, I know you wanted to be alone but…" he paused and smiled. "Is it my fault I wanted to be with my gorgeous girlfriend?" _

_Mitchie smiled up at him. "So…what the boyfriend wants the boyfriend gets?" she asked grinning now. _

"_Basically. But, right now, I'm going for a swim and you can continue your attempt at a new song. Although, I know it'll be hard because you'll be staring at me the entire time." Mitchie made to push him but, he quickly turned and dived into the water. _

"_Jerk!" she shouted giggling. She watched as he resurfaced once again with a pout covering his face._

"_That was mean." He continued pouting as he doggy-paddled his way towards the waters edge. "Come here?" he asked. _

_She sighed and nodded before placing her book and pen down and walking towards where he floating. She sat down on the edge and dipped her legs into the water. She groaned slightly at the coolness the water emitted. Shane smiled at her and moved between her legs; her eyebrows rose. _

"_What?" he smirked once again. He stood where he was (the water was shallower here) and leant forwards to kiss her gently. She smiled into the kiss. "Mitch?" he asked as he pulled back. _

"_Yeah?" she asked back slightly dizzy from the kiss. He leant forward and placed his forehead against hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face as it tickled at her skin. _

"_You know the other day when I told you I loved you?" she nodded with her forehead still pressed against his. "I just want you to know that I really meant It." she could hear the sincerity in his voice and knew what he was saying was true. _

"_I know." She whispered leaning forward and kissing his sweetly on the lips. "And I want you to know that I love you too."_

Her eyes were filled with water again. Why did she have to think about that? He had obviously been lying when he told her he loved her even though he tried to make sure she believed him; which she did…stupidly.

The sad sigh she emitted raised the other girls head. Caitlyn was worried about her friend. It had been two days since she had found out the truth and she had barely said two words to anyone since then.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn sat down gently on the edge of Mitchie's bed. Mitchie continue to hold her childhood teddy bear against her chest tightly as she glared into space. "I'm worried about you." Caitlyn whispered. Mitchie raised her head.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn." She whispered in reply. Caitlyn moved forwards and wrapped her arms tightly around Mitchie. "I just…want to forget."

…

He looked terrible. Worse than terrible. He didn't look like 'Rock star Shane Grey' at all. Instead he looked more like 'Has been Shane Grey'. The stubble had grown even more around his chin, his hair had now frizzed back into the natural curls that hung around his head in straggly sections. His eyes were extremely blood shot and the bags under them had seemed to double in size in the last two days.

Nate shot Jason a nervous look but, Jason didn't notice; he was too busy strumming away at his guitar singing a song about birds. Nate sighed and stood up.

_I guess I'll do it alone. _

"Hey Shane, wanna go see the girls? I'm just heading over there."

"No." Came Shane's raspy reply.

"Come on man! It'll be good for you." Nate sighed frustrated.

"What'll be good for me is if you leave me well alone!" Shane hissed.

"Whoa dude! I'm not the one who got you into this trouble. You could have told him no but, you didn't!"

"I did it for the band!" Shane sighed angrily and stood up; pacing back and forth. "What do I do?"

"Apologize profusely." Nate stated standing up and placing a gentle hand on Shane's shoulder. "And maybe shower." He said waving his hand in the air and lying on his bed.

"I guess I could try that." Shane mumbled.

"Oh, to turn the shower on you turn the tap on." Jason said from his seat on the couch. Shane gave him a 'what the hell' look and Nate slapped his hand to his head. "What?" Jason asked dumbfounded as Shane left the room.

…

"Just go say sorry. Tell her you didn't mean to hurt her. Say sorry again. Tell her you didn't know how much you meant to her. Then say sorry a few more times." Shane whispered to himself as he made his way to the girl's cabin.

"Shane!" he turned at the sound of his name and groaned. "Shane! I haven't seen you for days, are you ok?" her small hand went up to touch his cheek before flicking a strand of hair from his face. He smiled at her. She looked so small to him today. Her usual curly blonde hair was tied up into a high ponytail with the curls cascading at the back and her usual outfit of jeans and a fancy looking top had now changed into sweatpants and an oversize t-shirt. Her feet were placed in sneakers instead of heels or cute dolly shoes; a new look for Shane to see her in.

"Sorry Remi. I guess, I've had a lot to think about." She watched his eyes flicker towards the cabin then down to the ground in shame. She nodded sadly. He looked at her small sad smile and took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry Remi. I didn't mean to hurt you either."

She smiled. "You didn't hurt me Shane. You've done nothing to hurt me but, I wish you would have told me everything about your past with Mitchie otherwise, I would have avoided that question or made up some story." He nodded and she tip toed to kiss his cheek. She stood up straight once more and saw his eyes flicker with worry towards the cabin once again. "She's hurting. She won't even talk to Caitlyn."

"She hasn't spoken to you?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the cabin as a light switched on.

"Why would she? I knew she wouldn't exactly like me when I first arrived because of your history and it's obvious she still has strong feelings for you." His eyes looked back to her and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"How do you know?" She shook her head at his stupidness. Smiling she tip toed again to kiss him on the lips this time. Her arms wrapped around his neck loosely and his arms encircled her waist.

"It's obvious. You're Shane Grey. You're handsome, smart-ish, tall, dark, tanned, you can sing amazingly, you can dance…ok and you're sweet and sensitive. You're everything a girl could wish for." He smiled weakly and nodded. "Plus…it's in her eyes. Whenever you're near her or whenever someone mentions your name her eyes glisten. They get this twinkle…this shine." This time she smiled weakly up at him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I'm a jerk aren't I?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But, at least you're my jerk." She whispered as her lips once again attached to his in a slow sensuous kiss.

Pulling apart he smiled at her once again. "I better go…say sorry."

"Of course. I'll see you at lunch yeah?" he nodded and walked towards the cabin. She watched him walk apprehensively towards the cabin door for a moment before turning on her heel and running off towards the lake.

"Ok here goes…" his hand reached forward to knock on it; he was shaking. Just as his knuckles were about to brush the wood on the door it flew open; causing him to stagger back which then led to him falling down the steps that led to the cabin.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Mitchie said quietly. She glared.

Shane slowly stepped to his feet, rubbing the dirt off of him and wincing a little.

"It's ok, you didn't…" he stopped when he saw her face. He had never seen her look so angry; except from the other night of course. "Mean it?" he squeaked.

"Oh no I didn't! Then I saw it was you and I changed my mind. In fact, I wish you fell harder!" she stood fully in the doorway and glared down at him.

"I came to apologise." He mumbled not looking at her; he couldn't stand the look in her eyes…the hate.

"Apologise? For what Shane? What could you have possibly done to apologise for?" she asked sarcastically, adding a sweet, innocent smile on her face.

"Mitchie…" he stepped forward looking at her now.

"No! I don't want to hear it Shane ok?!" he looked away from her ashamed. She glared down at him through her tears. "I am not going to cry over a jerk like you anymore!" she shouted. She gulped and looked at him, pleadingly. "Just leave me alone Shane please?" she whispered. He looked up and gave her a pleading look. "I just need you to leave me alone ok? Please Shane…I want to forget you…" she whispered still begging.

His eyes glazed over and she looked away wrapping her arms around herself and licking her lips. He nodded even though she wasn't looking.

"Ok," he whispered. "Just know that I always cared for you and I never meant to hurt you." He choked slightly. She nodded and walked back into the cabin. His feet turned and he walked a few steps away. Shane stopped walking and turned to look back at the cabin. "I love you." He whispered, wiping his eyes.

Mitchie looked out of her window and watched as he walked away.

…

"Then what happened?"

"I left. She wants me out of her life so, I left." Shane sighed and strummed on his guitar.

"You left without a fight?" Nate asked shocked. The boys were currently sitting outside their cabin. Nate and Jason were quizzing Shane on how things went with Mitchie but, he didn't want to answer.

She wanted to forget him?

"What the hell was I supposed to do Nate? Huh?" Shane shouted over at him. Jason put his hands on his ears.

"Guys! Just quit it for once!" Jason shouted over the bickering Shane and Nate. They looked across at him bewildered. "Urghh, seriously, Shane you could have told her the truth; the whole truth, you could have run after her and told her you love her."

"I don't love her," Shane mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah sure. Anyway, you could have explained everything but, you didn't. And that's that. Nate leave it alone. He's your friend and needs your support. He chose not to fight for her and now, we help him get over her." Nate and Shane looked at him like he'd grown two heads.

_What has happened to him? _

_Since when did he get up from the coo coo nest?_

_When did I say I wanted to get over her?_

"So, what we should do is…invite Mitchie round! Maybe she could help with the situation and I miss her. Maybe she'll make me a birdhouse."

_There he is. _

"Great plan Jason…you keep thinking about that and we'll think of a plan B ok?" Nate pulled a face at Shane who laughed.

"He's getting odder everyday…" Nate mumbled to Shane as he walked past.

Shane chuckled and began strumming away at his guitar once again.

"**Yours was the voice I heard inside my head,**

**The reason that I was singing,**

**I had found you, and then I lost you,**

**You were the missing piece I had,**

**The song inside of me,**

**I had found you**

**And I loved you…" **

He murmured to the tune of 'Gotta Find You.'

He continued strumming the tune as he looked around the grounds. Then his eyes caught sight of a group of girls. Caitlyn, Lola, Peggy, Ella, Tess and Mitchie were walking around their cabin singing, dancing and giggling. He smiled at them but, his smile faltered when his eyes landed on the girl at the back. Her face had a small, distant smile on it. It wasn't her usual. It showed him that she didn't want to be there, she wanted to be somewhere else.

He knew that what they were doing was not helping her.

It was not helping her…forget him.

He sighed and stood up before walking into the cabin.

Her eyes watched him and as the door closed, one stray tear fell from her eye.

_The last time I cry over him…_

**An update! Again! I just love updating this for you guys! The next couple of chapters might be a bit boring; just showing how Mitchie's dealing with everything and their will be Shemi (Shane and Remi) moments. But, don't worry! They won't be interesting. **

**Review?**

**Hopefully you'll get another update on Sunday or tomorrow. It just depends how long my job interview is (nervous!) and it depends if I'm doing anything in the afternoon. Also, Sunday's going to be busy because I'm going to see Boyzone in concert (LOL) and I don't know what time I'm leaving. **

**LoveYouSoMuch!**


	5. Wow

Ah

**Ah! You guys amaze me…seriously!**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing/favouriting/story alerting and fav author-ing. It means so much. **

**Straight on with the chapter I think…**

**And from now on there's always going to be a flashback at the beginning or during the chapter at some point. **

**Chapter 5- Wow**

_The morning sun filtered into the cabin. One by one the girls awoke. _

"_Urghh…I hate mornings." Caitlyn groaned. _

"_It's not morning yet! The sun's not up completely yet!" Mitchie mumbled from under her duvet. Caitlyn and Lola laughed at her. _

"_Mitch, we're going to go shower ok?" Lola said as Caitlyn and she grabbed their things and left. _

_Mitchie mumbled something incoherent and a deep laugh came from the door. She peaked over her duvet and immediately chucked it back over her head seeing him. _

"_Come on, wakey wakey Mitchie." He sung as he walked across the room. He sat on her bed and shook her gently. _

"_Go away!" she mumbled again. He chuckled again and shook her harder this time. "Shane!" she whined. He smirked. _

"_Fine, I'll leave. I'll see you at breakfast." She smiled from her 'den' as she felt his weight leave her bed. _

"_Yeah bye!" she called. _

"_Mitchie get up!" he shouted as he jumped on her bed. _

"_Uff!" _

"_Mitchie? Mitchie?" he peaked at her form under the cover. She wasn't moving. "Mitchie?" he squeaked. "Are you…dead?" He held back the laughter that wanted to escape. _

"_I am now." He smiled. "Especially as your knee is leaning right against my stomach." _

"_What?" he raised his knee and noticed it was not actually anyway near her. "Ow!" she giggled. Shane groaned from his position on the floor. _

"_I can't believe you did that…just to hurt me. I'm hurt Mitch." He placed his hand on his heart in mock pain. _

"_Mhmm." She murmured as she stretched out under the covers. He stood up and layed down next to her. Grabbing her hand and absentmindly began playing with her fingers. "What are you doing?" she asked; finally placing her head above the covers. _

"_I like your fingers." He stated. She looked at him oddly before removing her hand from his grasp and standing up. Shane also stood and smiled at her. She returned it before walking around the bed, behind him. _

"_And now, I have to get dressed for breakfast so, I'll see you there." She said as she began pushing him towards the door. He chuckled once again and her stomach did a flip. How could his laugh compose her to do that?_

"_I don't mind staying and waiting," he said and she could hear his smirk. _

"_Goodbye Shane." She slammed the door closed and giggled when she saw him at her window. "What?"_

"_I forgot something." He said his hands placed on the glass. She looked around and he chuckled again. "I forgot to say something…"_

_She waited for a moment staring at him; waiting for him to continue. When he didn't she sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "What?!"_

"_I love you." Her mouth opened but, before she could respond he had run off. _

"_He's an odd one." She giggled. _

"Urghhh!"

"Are you ok?" Caitlyn laughed.

"Sorry. Yeah I'm fine." Mitchie laughed nervously. Caitlyn gave her a 'tell me' look and Mitchie nodded. "I keep thinking about good times with Mr Grey."

Over the few days that had passed Mitchie had finally stopped referring to Shane as 'Jerk', 'Idiot', 'That boy' and just 'him'. Now, it was Mr Grey or that 'Tall One from Connect Three.'

"Oh," was all Caitlyn could say. What else could she say? She knew Mitchie didn't expect anything more. Ever since Mitchie and Shane had the argument Mitchie was thinking about their good old times together more and more and after a few times of Mitchie waking up in either a cold sweat or shouting his name or something Caitlyn had learned to not ask what the memory was about. Simply because the first and last time she had Mitchie had bitten her head off.

"Yeah," Mitchie said. "Well, I think I'm going to go help set up for the Jam tonight."

"Ok." Caitlyn smiled.

Mitchie made her way to the 'Jam' hall and smiled at everyone who was helping put up banners and fliers. The girls had finally come up with an idea for their Jam that Brown had wanted them to do. And that idea was 'Dress and Dance Jam'. They knew it was a lame name but, they couldn't think of another one. The point of this jam was to dress up as anything anyone wanted; mainly singers of course, and then just party the night away.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Tess, Lola, Ella and Peggy had all decided to come as members of the PussyCat Dolls and sing their hit song 'Don't Cha.' Tess had choreographed a rather racy dance routine that Mitchie had not enjoyed doing at all. No one knew what they were dressing up as and Mitchie wished no one had ever thought of the idea of what they were dressing as. Her costume was much too revealing for her liking.

She walked around the hall and saw Jason and Nate in one corner. "Hey guys!" she said walking over. They smiled at her and hugged her when she got to them. They began talking for a bit before Mitchie asked, "So, what are you guys dressing up as?"

"Umm…that's a secret." Nate smirked.

"Oh come on tell me!" Mitchie pleaded.

"Nope…unless you tell us what you girls have up your sleeves." Jason bribed.

"Or lack of," Mitchie mumbled. The boys looked at her oddly before she smiled. "Not going to happen guys."

"Then you'll have to wait for ours too." Mitchie giggled. She looked around again and nodded as everything seemed to be finished at last. Just as she was turning back to Nate and Jason someone caught her eye. There he was, dressed in his usual with his hair exactly the same but, he seemed to have a different aura about him. He was smirking and acting like everything was about him.

_Just the way he used to be. _Mitchie thought. She looked across at Nate and Jason who were rolling their eyes; obviously they thought the same way she was.

"Hey Nate, Jase!" he smiled as he reached them. "Tonight's gonna be great! Has Caitlyn told you what she's coming as yet?"

Mitchie glared at him. How could he just ignore her?

"Umm, hello, I am here you know!" Mitchie said. Shane turned and smiled.

"Sorry. I thought as I was forgotten, I should at least forget about you too. Right?" she glared at him and he smirked. What the hell had happened to him?

"You're really pathetic you know that right?"

"You're the one who wanted me out of your life ok? So, I'm doing that for you!" his voice rose with each word he said. She gulped.

"I didn't mean it." she mumbled.

"Then why say it?!" he shouted at her. She took a step back shocked. She'd never heard him shout before. She glanced around and noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at the two. He watched her and saw her suddenly looked scared because of the people staring; he sighed and turned to everyone. "Back to what you were doing please!" he shouted. Everyone nodded and quickly got back to whatever it was they were doing before.

"I said it because I was angry at you. And I didn't mean forget _you_… I meant forget our memories." She took a deep breath.

Shane looked at her and felt his heart pang. She was hurting and all he was doing was making things worse. He would have given anything at that moment to be able to wrap his arms around her. But, he couldn't do that anymore…

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." She nodded timidly.

"Umm…maybe, we could just be acquaintances?" she asked looking up at him. His eyes seemed to widen.

"Acquaintances? Why can't we just be friends?" he asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because I don't think I can do that. But, if we were acquaintances then it's just like you being my teacher and nothing else so, I can do that." She whispered.

"And that's all I can be in your life?" he asked gently.

"Yes." she whispered again. She smiled at them all before turning and leaving.

…

"Mom…I look like a slut." Mitchie stated later that night. All the girls were getting ready at Connie's cabin.

"I've seen girls in less." Connie waved off her comment. "Where's Remi?" she asked.

"She didn't want anyone to see her outfit until she got there so, she's still back at the cabin." Peggy said. Connie nodded and smirked at all the girls. They had really dress up; or down depending on how you thought about it.

Tess had on small gold hot pants with black fishnets underneath. Her hair had been pulled into a high tight ponytail and on her feet sat black stilettos. Her top was just a black tank with gold accessories. Peggy had black stiletto boots with black jeans tucked into them. Her hair was curly and tied at the side loosely. Her top was a gold tank top. Ella was dressed the same as Tess but, instead of gold shorts she wore red ones and her tank top had red lace designs. Lola was wearing a knee length red and black skirt with fishnets underneath, her top was a boob tube and was black. Caitlyn was dressed like Peggy but, she had knee length tight jean shorts with boots, her top was more Caitlyn-ish and she added her tie necklace. Then there was Mitchie.

"I swear you guys had to put me in the worst outfit." She whined.

"Nah besides, you look super hot."

She didn't think so. In fact she felt like a slut. Or maybe even a whore. Her outfit…if you could even call it a complete outfit made her hug herself to stop flesh being on show. Only someone as slim as Remi could get away with this.

She hated the black corset top she was wearing; it clung so tight it was like a second skin and she couldn't breathe properly in fear the hook and eye clips would pop. She hated the black skirt; or belt depending on how you wanted to describe it. The length was cut even shorter with the fact it had a small slit up one leg so, when she walked, the skirt rose even more. She hated the black over the knee stiletto boots. She couldn't even walk in them, how the hell was she supposed to dance in them?! She hated the fact that Tess had curled her hair. She hated her hair curly.

She hated everything about it.

"Why couldn't we have chosen some girl group like BWitched?" Mitchie asked. Everyone laughed at her idea.

"Because then we'd be in random denim outfits and there's only five of them; there's six of us."

"Urghh!" Mitchie groaned.

"You all look lovely." Connie smiled.

"Lovely? Mom! We look like we should be standing on street corners!" Mitchie exclaimed receiving an eye roll from her mother. "Don't you think we're a bit young to dress like this?"

"We're all 18," Peggy pointed out. Mitchie glared at her. "Ok almost. It's not my fault you're birthdays not until next month!"

Mitchie pouted and turned towards the mirror. "Well," she sighed. "We'd better be going." The girls nodded, hugged Connie and all left for their own jam.

"Hey look! Someone dressed as Michael Jackson!" Ella giggled.

"As long as he doesn't act like Michael Jackson, I don't care." Lola shuddered. The girls laughed and continued on their walk.

"My feet hurt!" Mitchie whined when they reached the door.

"You're just saying that so, you don't have to go in there." Caitlyn said grabbing her friends arm.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Mitchie asked innocently. Caitlyn nodded and pulled her inside…

…

The party was in full swing. Everywhere you looked there were different 'pop stars'. A few girls were having quiet arguments in the corner because they all dressed up as Hannah Montana and a few boys were having a dance off to see who made a better Chris Brown.

The Connect Three boys stood by the drinks table and people watched.

"Seen Caitlyn yet?" Shane asked slurping his drink.

"Nope. I think she'd come straight to me." Nate mentioned. Shane nodded and continued looking through the hoards of people; trying to see if she'd arrived yet. "Seen Remi yet?" Shane shook his head. "Do you care?" again Shane shook his head. Nate's eyebrows rose and Shane's mouth dropped. He turned to his friends.

"I didn't say that!"

"Yeah whatever." Nate said smirking. Shane groaned and turned back around and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Look there's Remi!" Jason shouted. Everyone watched as Remi nervously entered the hall. Shane was losing control. She looked hot…smoking hot. She was dressed the exact same way as Britney Spears in her 'Baby One More Time' video. Shane gulped as she approached and gave him a kiss.

"You look really good." He smiled and she grinned.

She leant up and whispered in his ear, "It's for you." He involuntarily shuddered. "So what are you guys supposed to be?" she asked looking the three boys up and down.

However, none of them were listening. They were all staring at the door along with the rest of the campers. Every boy's mouth in the hall went dry. Shane felt his palms getting sweaty.

_Oh my God._

Everyone watched as they walked forwards. A couple of the girls in the group looked confident in themselves but, three were more than nervous. Peggy's breathing had increased and she was gripping Ella's hand as if her life depended on it. Caitlyn was blushing and Mitchie couldn't look anywhere but at the floor. Her arm that was linked with Caitlyn's was slowly crushing Caitlyn's and the hand that held onto Lola's was getting clammy.

They continued to approach where Nate, Jason, Shane and Remi were standing. Once they reached them Caitlyn fought to free her arm from Mitchie's grip and ran towards Nate who stumbled back. Unable to believe what his girlfriend looked like at that moment.

Jason wiggled his eyebrows at Tess who scoffed at him and smiled at a boy standing a few metres away.

Remi glanced over at Shane whose eyes were stuck like glue onto Mitchie who was still refusing to look anywhere but at her boot clad feet. Remi gulped and held back the tears that were about to form.

Mitchie took a deep breath and let go of Lola's hand. She looked up timidly and was met with Shane's brown eyes staring straight into her own. He gulped.

"You take my breath away." He whispered uncontrollably.

"Huh?"

**Ok so, I honestly didn't like that chapter. Not my best work and I honestly thought that it was rather random. I was just writing and all this weird stuff got wrote on the page. Odd right?**

**Anyway, that's two updates in one day! That has never happened before! **

**Review?**


	6. More Than One Heart Broken

Hey

**Hey! **

**So, I totally know what's going to happen with this now! And thank you all again for the reviews. This will be the 6****th**** chapter and I already have 97 reviews!! That's amazing! **

**On with the chapter…and the day they broke up…will be revealed.**

**Chapter 6- More Than One Heart Broken**

"Huh?"

"What?" Shane looked around and noticed everyone's eyes were on him. He looked down towards Remi and saw her eyes had glazed over.

"You said something under your breath." Jason said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh yeh!" Shane played with the sleeve of his shirt; Mitchie watched him and knew he was nervous. "What did I say?" he asked.

Everyone looked at him as if he'd grown three heads.

"Who cares?" Nate sighed exasperated. "Let's actually act like we're at a party. Please?"

Caitlyn giggled at the small pout on her boyfriends face. "Yeah, let's listen to him! Come on girls, let's dance!"

All the girls whooped and made their way onto the dance floor. Mitchie held back a few moments before Tess called her name. She sighed as she made her way onto the dance floor and joined her friends. Shane's eyes watched her for a moment before they turned back to Remi. She looked up at him and her eyes dulled.

"I'm going to go…" she whispered.

"No Remi don't! Please!" he placed his hands on her small shoulders. "Please don't." she nodded glumly and pointed to where a few people she had gotten to know were. He nodded and watched as she walked towards them.

"Are you trying to cause problems with her?" Nate asked.

"I can't help it can I?" Shane growled as he walked away. Nate shook his head and turned to watch the girls dancing and laughing at Jason's attempt. Nate shook his head once again before walking towards Caitlyn and pulling her aside slightly. He grabbed her hands and she smiled up at him as they danced.

"They're hopeless." She stated as she looked towards Shane who was 'pretending' to watch the people dancing when his eyes never left Mitchie. Nate nodded and looked at Mitchie who was also sneaking glances towards Shane.

"Caitlyn...I think I need to tell you something…" he took a deep breath and was about to carry on when Caitlyn interrupted him.

"What's he doing?!" she pondered. Shane was making his way across the dance floor towards where Mitchie was dancing. Nate and Caitlyn watched as he whispered something in her ear and she stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. They watched as Mitchie's head slowly began to nod as Shane's hand gently grasped her own. Caitlyn gasped and Nate inwardly groaned. This was not good!

…

"What about Remi?" Mitchie asked as she watched her feet move from side to side as she and Shane danced.

"What about her?" he asked monotonously as he just watched Mitchie who refused to look at him. He willed her to though. He wanted her to see the pain he was going through too.

"Umm…she keeps glaring at me. I don't want her to hate me just for dancing with _you._" Mitchie winced at the ice in her voice. She hadn't meant it to come out that way; it was just being with him that made her do it. She heard him sigh above her and she gripped his hand tighter in her way of an apology. He smirked.

"Don't worry about her. We're just…_acquaintances._" The word got stuck on his tongue. It sounded incredibly stupid. Mitchie and Shane were not meant to be acquaintances. He knew it and he was also pretty sure she did too.

"I'm sorry about that. I was just so mad at you." She whispered. She looked around and noticed Caitlyn and Nate were staring at them.

"I know." He whispered back. "So, are we friends?" The song changed. Mitchie looked towards the DJ and frowned. She glanced as all the people coupled up and joined with the other like a second skin. She looked up at Shane and he smiled. He pulled her waist forward so, it was against his own. She gasped lightly at the sensations she felt as his arms encircled her waist. She leant against him limp. Her eyes travelled over everyone. She heard him sigh and felt him grab her hands. He pulled them up and placed them on his own shoulders before they encircled her waist against.

Over his shoulder she saw Remi's fallen face. She looked distraught. Broken even. Mitchie felt terrible. If it was her choice she wouldn't have been dancing with Shane; Remi would have been. Mitchie gulped and looked away.

**I was lost and alone  
Trying to grow, making my way down that long winding road  
Had no reason, no rhyme  
Like a song out of time  
And there you were, standing in front of my eyes**

Shane looked down at her and she finally looked up. For the first time since they had started dancing their eyes locked. He saw a glisten of hope and felt himself believe that they would make it however, the hope changed. The hope disappeared to be replaced by pain.

_She waited and waited. He told her to be on time and here she was waiting for him. She sighed and lied down on his bed. She smiled as she smelt his shampoo combined with his after shave; no scent could be better than that. _

_The door slammed open and she bolted up from her position. He was breathing heavily, obviously having just run here. She giggled and he bent over trying to regain his breath._

"_For someone who does all these tours you're not very fit." She laughed and he shook his head as he laughed along. _

"_Haha Mitch. Very funny." He watched her for a moment as she continued to laugh. The thought of what he was about to do vanishing from his memory because all he could think about and see at this precise moment in time was the young woman sitting in front of him, laughing because of him. Mitchie Torres was indeed something special. "I can't believe you're still laughing at me. I feel so good about myself right now."_

_She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing anymore. "Sorry." She let a chuckle escape her lips and immediately her hand went up to cover her mouth. "Sorry."_

"_You said that already." He grinned. _

"_Sorry…" she shook her head when she realised he was only saying that because he was remembering one of their first conversations. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck; leaning her head against his chest. She took a deep breath and sighed in content when she felt his arms encircle her waist. Making her feel safer than she had ever felt before. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked gently. _

_His eyes widened when he remembered why he'd asked her to meet him here. His throat closed up and he tightened his grasp around her; never wanting to let her go. They continued to stand silently in each other's embrace before her quiet voice broke the silence once again._

"_Shane?" _

_He sighed and pushed her away from him. His eyes refused to meet hers and her eyebrows furrowed. _

"_Shane? What is it?" she asked slowly approaching him. _

"_Stay back!" he shouted as if she had an easily caught disease. She jumped back shocked and scared having never seen him act so strangely before. "Sorry." She nodded and he sighed once again whilst threading a hand through his already dishevelled hair. "When I told you I loved you, I meant it." _

"_I know." She whispered. _

"_Just listen." He looked at her with a sudden found confidence. Her eyes were slowly glazing over and he hated himself for what he was about to do. "When I told you I loved you, I meant it…then." He watched as her mouth opened then closed again. Her eyes suddenly became cloudy with tears. "But, times have changed." They both gulped. "I don't want to hurt you Mitch."_

"_Then don't do this," she whispered as she swallowed back her tears. _

"_I can't live a lie." She looked away from him. "I didn't mean it like that!" she turned back to him with a new fiery glow in her eyes. _

"_Just tell me one thing, why say you love when you didn't mean it?" _

"_I did mean it Mitchie!" he pleaded for her to believe him. _

"_You can't go from loving someone one week to not loving them the next. It doesn't work like that!" she shouted. _

"_Please, let me explain." She shrugged. "I honestly didn't mean to hurt you. I don't want to lose you as a friend! Please Mitch! I need you in my life."_

"_But, you don't love Me." she whispered as the tears finally escaped her eyes._

"_I do but, not in the way I did. I was __**in**__ love with you; you were all I could ever think about, you were always there when I closed my eyes, you were the one I couldn't wait to see when I woke up, yours was the voice I only ever wanted to hear but…it's changed." _

_She nodded slightly. _

"_I don't want to lose you." He whispered. She nodded again. "Please…can we be friends?"_

_She turned away from him and bit her lip to stop her wailing with tears. Her arms folded tightly across her chest and she turned back to him. "I need you in my life." she whispered. "You're like my lifeline." He smiled and went to hug her. "But…I need space. Just, leave me alone for a couple of days ok?" he nodded in understanding. "See you around Shane." She whispered. _

"_See ya Mitch." He sighed as she left the room. He sat back on his bed and placed his head in his hands. _

"_How'd it go?" Nate asked as Jason and he entered the cabin. _

"_You have no idea how hard it is to tell a girl you love that you don't love her anymore. You have no idea how hard it is to lie to her the way I did. Lying saying she was all I could ever think about when…she's all I ever think about. Twenty four seven I think about her." _

_Nate nodded sadly and looked out of the window and watched as Mitchie continued walking away; her arms wrapped around herself for the hope of some sort of comfort. _

Her eyes had teared up and he wanted to lean down and catch her quivering lips in a kiss. But, he couldn't. She struggled against his grip; wanting to stop dancing with him but, his grip tightened slightly.

**How could I be such a fool  
to let go of love and break all the rules  
Girl when you walked out that door  
left a hole in my heart  
and now I know for sure**

He continued staring down at her and she continued looking up at him. It was as if everyone in the room disappeared and it was only them. No one existed but them.

She willed him to say something, anything to take away the pain and memory that was flooding through her head right then however, he just stayed quiet.

**You're the air that I breathe  
Girl you're all that I need  
And I wanna thank you, lady  
You're the words that I read  
You're the light that I see  
And your love is all that I need**

They continued dancing whilst just looking at each other. The song slowly came to an end and yet they stayed in each others grasps; not willing to let go. Even now, all they saw was each other.

They couldn't see Caitlyn and Nate holding onto each other whilst watching in anticipation to see what would happen next. They couldn't see Jason trying to break free from Lola's grasp to get to them. They couldn't see Tess, Ella and Peggy smiling. They couldn't see the camp's campers looking from them to Remi with complete confusion crossed over their faces. And they definitely couldn't see Remi. They couldn't see her standing there with her arms wrapped around herself, with tears in her eyes and confusion laced with pain and anger written across her face.

And as soon as it began it ended. Mitchie finally realised everything had stopped and were quiet. She finally noticed there were no songs playing. She finally noticed what she was doing.

She pulled back and he looked at her quizzically. "What's wrong?" he asked as his hands reached forward to be placed on her shoulders.

"This." She whispered looking directly at him. He winced slightly when he saw the pain in her eyes. "Everything." his mouth opened but, he closed it again as he realised she wasn't finished. "You." Her voice had dropped so much it was hard to make out what she had said but, he heard her. And with that one word his heart shattered.

"Me?" he choked.

"You." She whispered barely audible once again. She looked around and her eyes finally found the person she was looking for. Her eyes locked on Remi's and Mitchie's eyes closed in pain. The look on Remi's face was exactly how Mitchie had felt for weeks after he broke her heart and here she was with him. She was with the guy she had never gotten over. Any other girl would try and stay away but, it was as if she was addicted to him. She needed him to be able to carry on with her life. But, Remi's face made it hard for her to want him so close. Remi was a lovely girl and Mitchie didn't want to cause her pain. "You keep confusing me."

He stepped back and Mitchie immediately missed the sense on security she felt when he was close.

"What? How?" he asked genuinely confused.

"I've got to go." Mitchie said looking around her once again.

Mitchie began making her way through the crowd. She ignored the calls of her name and she knew he was following her but, she continued.

"Mitchie!"

"We're supposed to sing Mitchie Torres so get back here right now!"

…

Shane began pushing his way through the crowd that had now made their way back onto the dance floor.

He ran past Remi who was looking at him dejectedly.

"Mitchie!" he ran towards her and grabbed her wrist spinning her around to face him. Her tears had smudged her make up and her eyes were blood shot and puffy but, to him, she would always be beautiful. No matter what. She looked up at him and her lip trembled. "I'm so_ so_ sorry baby." He whispered as he leant forwards to catch her lips in a soft gentle kiss…

**Sorry if it's not that good. I'm so tired right now and I have all these people messaging me about all this stuff and they're getting agitated coz I'm not replying but, you guys are more important. **

**Anyway, review?**


	7. You Blew It

You guys amaze me

**You guys amaze me.**

**Seriously.**

**It's just wow. **

**Also, the song in the last chapter was 'All that I need' by Boyzone. Lol.**

**Disclaimer- I'd give anything for Joe or the Jonas Brothers but, that's a dream so, unfortunately I own nothing. Sad right?**

**Chapter 7- You Blew It**

She watched as his lips moved closer to her own. Should she turn her head? Push him away? That would be the right thing to do and yet, her eyes were glued to his perfectly red lips…the perfect lips that wanted to touch her own. Her head tilted to the right slightly as his own tilted to the right too. Closer and closer his lips came to her own and she bit her lip gently in anticipation for the fireworks she was sure she was about to feel. She heard people stop and start whispering but, her eyes never left his lips. After what felt like hours his lips finally met hers one of the most passionate kisses she had ever experienced.

And as soon as she felt it the passion died. The fireworks stopped erupting. And the sensations disappeared.

What was she doing?!

_It was dark and the ringing of the phone sent a loud screeching sound into the silent night. _

_Two weeks had passed and she hadn't heard a word. She had called him the night before begging to hear his voice and to tell her everything was ok but, he was on tour. He was never near a phone or never had time to return the calls. _

_Now though, in the dead of the night, he was calling her. Calling to ask her what exactly was wrong and to tell her he'd be there in a heart beat if she needed him. And she did. She really did. _

_Rolling over she rubbed her tired and teary eyes as she leant to turn on the small bedside lamp. She blinked a few times because of the lamps brightness before reaching over and gently lifting her phone. She sighed in happiness as she saw his name flashing across the screen. The tears began building in bucket loads as she accepted the call. Before, she could even say anything she heard his frantic voice coming over the speaker. _

"_Baby! Baby what's wrong?"_

"_Shane," she whispered. "I need you." The tears wouldn't stop this time as they poured out of her eyes like giant waterfalls. She made a strangled sob as she tried to go on. "Please."_

"_I'm on the next plane baby I promise." She smiled half-heartedly as he called her 'baby'; it made her feel like he really __**really **__cared for her. _

"_Thank you." Her voice shook with more sobs as she heard the dial tone. He'd be here in a few hours. All she had to do was wait. _

_The morning finally rolled around and the knocking on the door could have woken the entire neighbourhood. Connie Torres tied her bathrobe as she hurried to the door; not wanting the knocking to wake Mitchie. _

"_Shane?!" she was shocked to see him he was supposed to be in the middle of his tour. _

"_Where is she? Is she ok?" he asked frantically, trying to look around Connie. _

"_How did you know she was upset?" Connie asked as she leant against the doorframe. _

"_She called me the other night. I only managed to call her back last night and she was in hysterics, begging for me to come. Where is she?!" he said hurriedly. _

_He watched as Connie placed her hand on her head. "Oh my…I didn't think this was hurting her so much." she whispered and just then he noticed something. The woman who had become a second mother to him over the months was missing something. He had never seen her without it before; even when she was cooking. Connie Torres had taken off her wedding ring. _

_She nodded to him as she watched his eyes travel to her now bare hand. She stepped aside a little more and watched as he rushed passed and ran up the stairs taking two at a time. He ran towards her room and opened it without even knocking. He smiled slightly as he saw her curled up; hugging the teddy bear he bought for her to her chest. _

_He carefully walked forward, stepping over the jeans, t-shirts and underwear that were thrown around the room. She was never messy. He gently sat down on her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and he noticed how red and puffy they were. _

"_You came," she whispered. _

"_Sorry it took so long," he replied kissing her gently. She rolled over and sighed, tears building once again; wishing everything was a dream. _

"_I guess you know," she said staring at the ceiling; secretly wishing it would come crashing down upon her. _

"_I'm so sorry Mitch." He whispering, lying down next to her. She rolled over and placed her head on his chest and moved one of her legs to wrap over his own. He smiled, kissed her head then wrapped his arms securely around her. _

"_He said he wouldn't leave." She whispered, gently playing with his fingers. "I can't believe he left. They've been arguing for a while." He nodded gently and kissed her head again. They stayed in silence for a while before she turned her head to face him. "Will you promise not to leave me?"_

"_I promise. I will never leave you." She smiled and kissed his chest. _

"_Thank you." She turned her head back again and relished in the feeling of his fingers grazing her skin. "It feels like it was only yesterday we were on our canoe ride after final jam and now, we're about to spend our first Christmas together in a couple of weeks."_

"_First and definitely not the last." _

Her eyes opened and she pulled back from his lips. She took a step back and looked him directly in the eyes; something she had struggled to do for the past week or so.

"You broke your promise." She mumbled.

"What promise?" he asked.

"The promise you'd never leave me."

His eyes closed. Opening them he said, "I haven't. I'm still here. I'll always be here." His eyes were pleading with her to believe him but she shook her head vigorously.

"No you're not! You've got Remi! And you shouldn't be here with me; you should be with her, trying to mend your relationship."

"I want to mend _our_ relationship!" he shouted frustrated.

"No! You can't because that's broken!" she shouted back. "Please go back to Remi. I don't want her to be hurt." She whispered.

"It's not broken! It can't be!" Mitchie winced at his tone. Why did he have to be so difficult?

"But it is! You blew it Shane! Now go!" she screamed.

Shane took a step forward and raised his hand to touch her face but, she stepped away. He hung his head sadly and walked back towards the hall. She took a deep breath and walked past everyone who had gathered around them and headed towards her cabin.

_I refuse to cry over him anymore. _She thought to herself as she reached her door. _No more!_

…

He walked back into the hall with his eyes facing the ground. He didn't have the guts to look anywhere else. He continued walking forwards and raised his head when he thought no one was looking. Of course, every head in the room was still turned towards him. Looking around he sighed aggravated when he couldn't see her but, instead saw Nate, Jason and Caitlyn heading towards him.

"Dude, group meeting…now!" Nate said his voiced rose higher than usual. Shane grimaced. He knew that tone; that tone meant he was in trouble…again.

"Not right now. I need to talk to Remi."

"Damn right you need to talk to her! How do you think she's feeling right now?!" Shane's jaw tightened and he turned towards Nate.

"Well, she'll feel even worse when I break up with her as soon as I find her." Jason and Nate shared a shocked look before they both grabbed one of Shane's arms and carted him away from where Caitlyn stood awkwardly.

"You can't break up with her!" Jason whispered.

"Why not?" Shane asked trying to break free from their grasps.

"Because we all made a deal!" Nate said as his grip tightened.

"And what the hell did you lose because of this deal? Huh?!" Shane shouted as his eyes filled with tears. "You didn't have to do something that not only broke one heart but broke two! You didn't have to learn what its like to have the girl you love hate you! You didn't have to live a flipping lie! You haven't had to do anything for this _deal _alright?! I had to give up any ounce of happiness I may ever have! So, don't make it out like you've gone through anything because you haven't been through shit ok?!"

Shane finally broke free from their grips and stormed off. Caitlyn reached out to grab his arm but, he shook her off. She turned to Nate and Jason who stood there in shock horror.

"He's right Nate…he gave up everything, we didn't do anything. He gave up Mitchie." Jason whispered as he watched his best friend leave the hall. "He gave up love."

Nate's mouth opened and closed. He couldn't believe it. He was being a jerk to his best friend. He didn't even consider what Shane had been through. He wiped at his eye as he felt an odd moistness leaking from it. He was crying? He never cried. Caitlyn's eyes looked at him sorrowfully and confused.

He pushed past Jason slightly as he took off to Caitlyn. He wrapped his arms tightly around her neck and cried gently into her shoulder.

"Nate? What's going on?" she asked into his ear.

"I couldn't even know where to begin the story Cait." He mumbled.

"Why don't you try?"

He pulled away from her and nodded. He looked towards Jason and nodded his head towards the door, Jason nodded in understanding and the three left. Leaving very confused campers in their wake.

…

Shane sighed seeing the lightened cabin. Now, the one he needed to talk to could be in there or the one he didn't or even worse, they both could be in there. The only problem was, did he really want to go through the headache he would receive if they were actually both there?

He didn't have a choice though. He had to explain and even if the other girl was there he could try to explain to her too.

He walked forward and knocked on the door. He heard movement from inside the cabin and the door slowly opened; revealing a dishevelled looking 'Britney Spears'.

"Hey," he said gently.

"Hi."

"Wanna sit?" he asked looking at the steps that led up to the cabin. She nodded and they both say down on the top step.

"You still love her don't you?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes…no…yes." he nodded sure of his answer this time. "Sorry." He whispered, she shrugged. "Its odd you know? She's always there. I can't ever stop thinking about her then, I see you…and I want to spend my time with you. I don't understand."

"I do." He looked at her confused before she scooted closer to him and dropped her head on his shoulder. "You love her. You always have and probably always will. Then, you spend some time with me and you enjoy my company; just not in the way you enjoy hers. There's something in you that's drawn to both me and Mitchie but, the thing that draws you to me, draws you to me in a different way. I'm like this person that makes you feel different but, not a great different. Not a different that she makes you feel."

"Yeah, that's it?" they both chuckled slightly. "Thanks for understanding Remi."

"You just need to explain why you started dating me anyway if you loved her. That's the bit that makes no sense."

"Yeah well…" he pulled at his sleeve once again.

They both looked up at the sound of crunching leaves. Mitchie stood staring at them with wide eyes.

"Mitchie." He whispered.

**Shorter than usual I think. **

**I won't be able to update tomorrow or Thursday probably but, I will by Friday. Fingers crossed. **

**Review?**

**I don't think that was good…**

**I promise next chapter will be amazing! The truth comes out! This story has gone faster tan I thought…hmm… **


	8. Just Believe Me

132 reviews…omg

**132 reviews…omg**

**It's amazing. Shocking. I can't believe it so, thank you guys so much. **

**I want to thank 'Andy The Christmas Tree' for the song idea. So, thank you )**

**Disclaimer- do not own Camp Rock or Love's Not A Competition by the Kaiser Chiefs**

**And now, the long awaited update **

**Chapter 8- Just Believe Me**

"_You just need to explain why you started dating me anyway if you loved her. That's the bit that makes no sense." _

"_Yeah well…" he pulled at his sleeve once again. _

_They both looked up at the sound of crunching leaves. Mitchie stood staring at them with wide eyes. _

"_Mitchie." He whispered. _

She stared straight at the two. Her eyes lingered on the now brighter eyes of Remi before turning towards the downcast and dulling brown eyes.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she power walked forwards towards the steps Shane and Remi sat on so, she could enter the cabin.

Shane's eyes followed Mitchie's form as she ran up the steps. He glanced towards Remi who nodded.

"Mitchie," he said as he stood up and grabbed her wrist gently. She turned around and their eyes met. They locked and Mitchie would have given anything to be able to look away however, his gaze was just too intense. He showed all his emotions through his gaze; the sadness, the hope and the sorrow. Taking a deep breath she finally blinked and turned away.

"I have to go." She whispered, shaking away his grasp on her wrist and turning to enter the cabin. Shane looked to where Remi was sitting for help. She pointed towards the door and he nodded.

Mitchie pushed the door shut but, Shane blocked it by placing his foot in the way. "Shane." She sighed.

"Not until you hear me out." He pleaded to her. She nodded half-heartedly and opened the door fully; standing aside to allow him in.

He turned to Remi again and smiled; she smiled back and gave him the thumbs up sign.

…

Nate gripped Caitlyn's hand tighter as he led her to where his, Shane's and Jason's cabin was situated. Jason ran along behind them trying to keep up with his friends pace.

"Nate would you please explain to me why you're running?" Caitlyn asked trying to escape his grasp, only for it to get tighter again.

"Come on. I need to tell you before he tells Mitchie!" he said his voice rose slightly.

"Tells Mitchie what?" Caitlyn asked getting annoyed now.

"I'll tell you when we get there!" Nate hissed. Caitlyn sighed and looked behind to see Jason's apologetic look. She smiled a little back him. This was really starting to worry her.

Finally the three of them reached the cabin. Nate finally released his grip on Caitlyn's hand and ran up the steps to unlock the cabin door. He turned towards the other two and nodded his head towards the cabin. Caitlyn; rubbing at her hand where Nate was holding it so tightly, rolled her eyes and walked up the steps. Jason followed soon after, looking left and right to see if the coast was clear.

"Jason!" Nate hissed getting annoyed with Jason's actions. Jason's head snapped towards Nate and pouted as he entered the cabin. Nate sighed loudly as he closed the door. He slowly turned towards where Caitlyn was perched on his bed with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Ok, finally." He sighed again and smiled.

"Nate! Just get on with it!" Caitlyn said after a few minutes silence.

"Oh, oh yeah. Ok." Nate's cheeks blushed. "Umm, ok, so, ok." He stuttered.

Caitlyn groaned and leant back on the bed. Jason watched as Nate began pacing and Caitlyn just layed there.

"Well what happened was we were entertaining Remi and her group of friends after a concert." Jason stated. Nate looked across at him in relief and Caitlyn bolted upright. She nodded her head for him to continue. "We were sitting around back stage when our manager Mick came over…"

"_Oh my gosh, you guys are so funny! It's so awesome to meet you," Carrie; a friend of Remi's gushed._

"_She's right, this is amazing!" Jen agreed. _

"_Guys, calm down. You'll embarrass them." Remi said sternly. Shane smiled at her gratefully. Connect 3 really didn't enjoy all the fuss. _

"_Shane, Nate, Jase?" Mick their manager walked through the door with a large Cheshire cat grin on his face. "A word please?" _

_The three nodded and apologized to the girls as they stood up and walked towards the room Mick had just entered. _

"_Ok so, you having fun?" Mick asked, the grin still placed firmly onto his face. _

"_Yeah," Nate nodded, distant from the others slightly. _

_Mick looked at Nate confused. "He's missing Cait." Shane cleared up. Mick nodded. "And yeah we're having fun." _

"_So much fun!" Jason nodded enthusiastically. _

"_Good good. Now Shane," he turned to Shane. "How's things with you and that girl?" the grin fell slightly but, he quickly plastered it back on his face. Shane shared a confused glance with Nate and Jason who both shrugged before turning back towards their manager._

"_**Mitchie,**__" he emphasised. "And I are doing fine, thanks." Mick watched as Shane got a goofy grin on his face as he thought about his girlfriend of nearly a year. _

_**This could be harder than I thought. **__Mick thought. _

"_So, I take it you're going to continue dating her?" he asked. Shane nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That could cause problems. It would probably be easier if you broke up with her." _

"_I'm sorry what?!" Shane, Jason and Nate shouted. _

"But then what?!" Caitlyn asked eager to find out the next part of the story.

"It's getting late Caitlyn. He might be with Mitchie, telling her." Nate said looking from her to the door.

"So what? At least she'll no the truth! The truth she deserves!" Caitlyn said heatedly. Nate sighed gently and sat next to Caitlyn, wrapping his arm around her tightly.

"I know baby," he whispered. "But, Shane isn't going to do it in the right way. I know she deserves it and I know you want her to know what has been going on but, we need to talk to him first." He said gently. Caitlyn nodded her head slowly.

"Can you tell me the rest then?"

"After we've seen Shane. Then, he can explain it. But, we better go. Come on." He ushered to both her and Jason. They nodded and all began their journey to Mitchie's, Caitlyn's and Remi's cabin.

However, what they didn't know was, Shane had already been telling Mitchie the truth…

…

"Mitchie? Please say something." Shane whispered as he sat down next to her. She shook her head and stood up, breathing deeply as she faced the window. She pondered what he had said and turned with tears building up in her eyes. _So much for never crying over him again._ She thought.

"Tell me the rest." She stated. "I want to see if what I'm thinking is true."

He sighed and placed a hand through his hair. "Mitchie."

"Tell me Shane!"

"Ok!"

…

Nate, Jason and Caitlyn ran through the camp to get to the cabin. Once there they stopped and looked quizzically at Remi.

"Why are you sitting outside?" Caitlyn asked. Remi opened her mouth to reply but, Nate cut her off.

"Never mind that! Where's Shane and Mitchie?"

Remi pointed inside and they all followed Nate running up the stairs. Remi following behind confused.

Nate opened the door and they all piled in.

"Tell me Shane." Mitchie said staring directly at him.

"Fine, as we were in there…"

"Shane!"

Shane and Mitchie turned shocked to see that anyone had walked in. They hadn't even noticed them there.

"What?!" Shane barked.

"Don't tell her man!" Jason shouted, drawling out every word. Everyone turned towards Jason like he'd grown a head.

"And why the hell not?" Shane asked angrily after a moment of silence.

"Because…" Jason looked towards Nate for an answer.

"Because it'll hurt her man." Nate sighed.

"Not telling her will hurt her more!" Shane replied.

"But, telling her will _really _hurt her!" Jason said back.

"Would you all shut up?!" Mitchie shouted.

Shane, Nate and Jason turned towards Mitchie who now had Caitlyn standing next to her. Remi stood alone near the door.

"Sorry." The three mumbled.

"Thank you," she rolled her eyes and took a breath. "Ok. Now Shane, please continue with the rest of the story." Mitchie sat back down on Caitlyn's bed with Caitlyn right next to her. Shane nodded.

"I just want you to know I truly never wanted to hurt you," he whispered.

"Just tell me Shane."

"_So, I take it you're going to continue dating her?" he asked. Shane nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That could cause problems. It would probably be easier if you broke up with her." _

"_I'm sorry what?!" Shane, Jason and Nate shouted. _

"_I think you should stop dating her. And Nate? Maybe you should stop dating Caitlyn too. Although, Shane is the leader of this band, without Shane there is no Connect 3 really." Mick shook his head to get back on track. "Anyway, I think it'll be a good image." _

"_Ok first of all. It was Nate who started this band so, he's the leader if any one of us is. Second of all he is not breaking up with Cait…obviously. And third of all there is no way in hell I'm ending things with Mitchie." Shane stated angrily. _

"_Shane calm down." Mick rolled his eyes. _

"_I am calm!" he shouted. _

_Mick rolled his eyes again. "Listen here boys. Shane needs to break up with Mitchie. I am your manager and I can make you do whatever I think is a good move for the band ok? Which means…I have the right to stop this 'new sound' you boys have going if I think it plausible." Mick smirked and the boys gaped at him. _

"_That's blackmail!" Nate hollered. _

"_Oh so it is," Mick said smugly. "Look, you have a choice. It's either Mitchie or your record deal. And by the way, when I get around to mentioning about your characteristics to other labels you'll never get signed again. Besides Shane, dating a fan would be good publicity. It shows you care."_

"_No one said anything about him dumping Mitchie for a fan." Nate said his eyebrows furrowing. _

"_Well, now I have," he smirked at each member of the group. Nate stood glaring at Mick, Jason looked shocked and scared and Shane…Shane had sat down on a chair, with his head in his hands and was shaking with every breath. Shane Gray was crying._

"_Make your decision boys. Your choice is breaking up with Mitchie for that lovely girl Remi out there or…losing your record deal." He smiled. "The choice is yours."_

_With that Mick left the room. Nick and Jason shared a look before turning their attention to Shane who was slowly raising his head. _

"_Dude…" Nate said sitting next to his friend. _

"_Why do I have to give up my life?" Shane asked. Nate and Jason looked at him sorrowfully. "I guess…we have to adhere to his rules."_

"_Shane, it's entirely up to you." Nate said wrapping an arm around his shoulders. _

"_Yeh man, whatever you choose, we've got your back." Jason said smiling. Nate was grateful Jason understood what was going on. Who knows how Shane would react if Jason was joking. _

"_I've always wanted to be an actor," he chuckled half-heartedly. "So, if I 'date' this girl it'll be like acting right? And it's not like she seems terrible. She seems genuine…just not as genuine as my Mitchie. I love her guys…" he started crying once again._

"_Shane…"_

"_No, we gotta do this. I can try to live without her. I've got you guys and who knows, maybe I'll learn to love Remi. At least we'll still have our music. And, I'll have the summer with Mitchie."_

"_Shane…you can't lead her on all summer. Sorry." Nate mumbled. _

"_Then, as soon as camp starts…it'll be over." Shane said gently. _

"_We're so sorry, man." Jason said trying to cover his anger with sympathy. _

"_Can I have a minute please?" Shane asked. The other two nodded and left the room. Shane sat there for a few minutes to himself thinking about how hard it would be to break up with her. "I hate myself." He whispered. _

"I kept putting breaking up with you off and off because I just didn't want to hurt you." Shane said ashamed. "But I did."

Mitchie looked towards Remi who looked like she had been slapped in the face. Shane followed her gaze and he hated himself all over again.

"Remi?" she looked up and met his gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to lead you on and I didn't mean to hurt you." She nodded.

"I know." She whispered. Mitchie watched as he stood and knelt in front of her.

"Just know that the way I felt about you wasn't a lie. I did honestly like you…I just," she cut him off.

"Loved her."

He nodded and hugged her gently. She smiled and looked over to Mitchie. He stood up and turned around.

"Please forgive me?" he asked kneeling in front of her this time. She looked away from him but, allowed him to take her hands soothingly.

"I can't yet," she turned to him. One of her hands broke free of his and reached forward to lightly touch his face. Her small hand cupped his face soothingly; sending tingles through him. He moved his face into her hand as much as he could. "I love you Shane…I really do." He nodded against her grasp.

"And I love you," he whispered huskily; that alone made her shiver.

"I know." She whispered, her head moving closer to his. "But, you hurt me so much." he mimed 'I'm sorry' at her and she bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. "Give me time."

"Will you forgive me though?" he asked grasping her soft hand in his own. He linked their fingers and she finally allowed herself to smile through her tears.

"I don't know. You'll just have to wait ok?" he nodded again and placed his forehead against hers. She sighed. She felt safe once again.

"I love you so much; I'd wait for you forever. Just believe me."

…

Three days later it was finally Beach Jam time. In less than a week Final Jam would be here and Mitchie and Shane had not spoken since the cabin.

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Remi; who was now a very good friend to the two, were laughing and chatting as they made their way to the beach set. Once they arrived they went to sit with all their friends.

"Hey guys!" Mitchie said excitedly. "Anyone singing tonight?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads and Mitchie also said she wasn't performing.

Mitchie looked around and her eyes locked with Shane's who was waiting near the stage. She grinned at him and he grinned back.

Shane turned back to Nate and Jason with the biggest grin on his face they had seen in a very long time.

"What's up with you?" Jason asked chuckling.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing." Shane grinned back. He turned around and glanced back at Mitchie who was also glancing at him occasionally. "Everything's right on track."

"Yeah well, that track better move…we're supposed to be on stage." Nate rolled his eyes and pushed Shane on the stage.

"And now Connect 3 singing a newly written song!" Brown exclaimed laughing.

"Hey guys!" Jason shouted through his microphone. The crowd cheered wildly and whooped.

"Wanna hear a new song?" Shane shouted down his microphone.

The crowd yelled an extremely loud yes and Connect 3 laughed.

"Well…let's get to it!" Nate screamed. "Take it away Shane!"

Shane stood behind his microphone and began to sing as Nate and Jason supplied the music. He looked directly into Mitchie's eyes…

**I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore,  
I know, I've said all this and that you've heard  
It all before,  
The trick is getting you to think that all this was your idea.  
And that this was everything you've ever wanted out of here,  
Love's not a competition but I'm winning.  
I'm not sure what's truly altruistic anymore,  
When every good thing that I do is listed and you're keeping score,  
Love's not a competition but I'm winning  
Love's not a competition but I'm winning  
At least I thought I was but there's no way of knowing,  
At least I thought I was but there's no way of knowing,  
You know what it's like when you're new to the game but I'm not,  
I won't be the one to disappoint you,  
I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore**

Connect 3 ended their song to wild applause from the crowd. They ran off the stage and grinned at each other.

"That was amazing!" Jason exclaimed.

The other two nodded in agreement before Nate ran off to Caitlyn. Shane watched in slight jealousy as Nate ran up to Caitlyn and swung her around before placing her on the ground and kissing her passionately. He turned his eyes away and finally found Mitchie who was busy talking to all her friends to even noticed him standing on his own now that Jason had run off. He smiled before grabbing his guitar and walking away. He had a plan now and he only wished that it would work. He needed it to.

…

Mitchie looked around after talking to her friends trying to find Shane. She wanted to tell him she forgave him however, he was no where to be seen. She sighed before Caitlyn grabbed her arm.

"Come on let's dance!"

Mitchie giggled and allowed Caitlyn to pull her through the crowd to where everyone was dancing. They spent the rest of the night dancing away; Mitchie only wished Shane was there too…

**So…the longest chapter so far I think…**

**Was it worth the wait?**

**Thanks again to Andy The Christmas Tree for the song idea!**

**Review?**

**Pretty please?**


	9. Important Authors Note

Hey Dudes

**Hey Dudes!!**

**First of all I never ever wanted to do these stupid crummy authors notes.**

**But, I have to say sorry for not updating in like two weeks…believe me I would have done anything to be able to but…the computer decided to die. Then the fixer dude never phoned us back, and then dad called him again and still no response. Then, my brother called some other dude and it was taken away today and returned to us today! **

**So yay!**

**So, tomorrow you will probably get an actual update or two because I've hand written a bit of one chapter but, I don't like doing that so I don't think it's that good. But, you WILL get an update tomorrow.**

**Also…whilst I'm here, I want you to tell me who you'd like to see Jason with. I feel bad that he has no one. **

**So, please tell me either, **

**A. Jason and Lola**

**B. Jason and Peggy**

**C. Jason and Ella**

**D. Jason and Remi**

**Or **

**E. Jason and some other original character. **

**So, please tell me in a review **

**Anyway, until tomorrow**

**Katie **

**Xx**


	10. Chapter 9 Final Jam Part 1

Woo

**Woo! Thanks for your reviews…you still amaze me! **

**I'm sorry for the long update too. I feel bad. Stupid computer!**

**Anyway, let's just get on with it shall we?**

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned Joe : (**

**Chapter 9- Final Jam Part 1**

Five days passed. Five long days where she barely saw him and he barely saw her. It was as if there was something missing in both their lives but, they were too stupid and slightly naïve to admit that they were missing each other. Missing each other so much so that neither of them were the way they usually were. Neither of them was bubbly and smiling most of the time. Instead, she was always locked in her room strumming sad songs on her guitar. He on the other hand was out and about spending his last few days with the people he cared about most. Only one of the most important people was missing.

"Hello?" Caitlyn waved her hand in front of Shane's dazed face.

"Huh?" he blinked and shook his head for him to become dazed once again this time, with a lazy smile laced across his face.

Caitlyn laughed at him. "Nate wants you for rehearsal."

Shane sighed and stood up from his seat at breakfast. "Can't I just chill? It's the day of Final Jam, we've rehearsed enough, I know my words, he knows his, Jason knows his chords and yet, we still need to practice? Give me a break!"

Caitlyn laughed at him again as he slouched out of the mess hall. "Boys," she mumbled as she turned back towards her breakfast.

Shane quickly walked towards his cabin. He couldn't believe Nate wanted to rehearse again. He just wanted to chill out on the last day of camp. Shane knew that Nate was only trying to make his plan the best he possibly could.

He jumped up the steps and entered the cabin to see Nate and Jason strumming away on their guitars. They smiled as he entered.

"Ok let's get this over with." Shane grimaced as he took a seat next to Jason.

"We're not here to rehearse." Nate smirked.

Shane's eyebrows furrowed. "But, Caitlyn said…"

"That was just a ploy." Jason cut in. Shane turned to him.

"You know what ploy means?!" he asked shocked. Jason glared and stuck his tongue out at Shane.

"Nate told me."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Shut up!"

"You!"

"No! You shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" Nate shouted over the two's bickering. "Thank you. Now, we're here to make sure you don't blow things with Mitchie."

"I'm not going to blow things." Shane said uncertainly. Nate and Jason raised their eyebrows as if to say 'mhmm'. "Ok help me then."

Nate chuckled as he shook his head. "Ok well first of all…you need to work on your outfit."

"You just sounded like a girl!" Jason laughed. Nate glared at him before turning towards Shane who was looking at the clothes he was wearing.

"What's wrong with my clothes? I think I look rather dashing." Shane grinned putting on an English accent; although it sounded more choked than English.

"You're singing a love song to her. You can't look…casual." Nate exclaimed jumping up and walking over to Shane's closet. "So…maybe a tie?"

"What?!" Shane shouted. "I cannot wear a tie!"

"You wear ties all the time Shane." Nate shrugged and went back to searching through his closet.

"Not poshly like you want me to." Shane stated.

"I didn't say posh. You're wearing a tie…whether you wear it normally or loose."

Shane sighed and layed down on his bed. _This will not be good._

…

Mitchie paced back and forth in her room. She had her performance piece sorted for Final Jam tonight however, she was more than nervous.

Mitchie didn't know if it would work or if he would even turn up. Although, she had heard people talking about Connect 3 singing a new song for Final Jam. Either way, she was worried.

All the girls had chosen her outfit and she loved it however, it wasn't something she would usually have worn.

However, they had forced her to wear it.

"Mitchie, come on! We're going to dinner!" Caitlyn called through the cabin. Mitchie sighed before grabbing her cell and walking out the door.

_I wish I wasn't so nervous…_

…

Surprisingly backstage was completely silent except for the slight murmuring of hushed, nervous voices.

Mitchie was bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet; feet that were wedged into three inch black peep toed stilettos; Tess' idea of course.

"They finish the outfit perfectly," Peggy nodded.

"Totally," Tess agreed a smirk forming on her lips.

"I feel a little bit overdressed for Final Jam," Mitchie said looking at her reflection in the full length mirror.

"You look gorgeous," Caitlyn wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders. "And don't worry, everything will go perfectly." She whispered.

Mitchie gave a half-hearted smile. She continued to look at her reflection; absentmindly brushing out any creases in her dress. She smiled fully this time; actually liking what she saw in the mirror. Her long brown hair was curled loosely with a few strands tied messily at the back with a small pin. Her makeup; done by Tess, was immaculately put on, just the right amount of grey eye shadow and black eyeliner, accentuating her eyes in the best possible way. Then there was her dress. The strapless black dress clung to her perfectly. The way it flew out slightly at her hips gave her that perfect hourglass shape. The silver detailing around the bust seemed to make her skin sparkle also, the detailing around the waist made her waist look even smaller than it actually was and the length was just the way Mitchie liked it; just above the knee. She actually felt pretty for a change.

"Everything will go perfectly," she whispered to herself.

…

Shane stood on his tip toes, craning his neck over the endless amounts of heads to see if he could catch just one glimpse of her. But so far, nothing. All he wanted was one glimpse to prove to him that she was there so he would know that his preparations were not in vain. The song, the nightmare that was trying to look for the 'perfect' outfit and working out exactly what he would do.

_It had better not have been pointless. _He thought.

"Shane, just relax," Nate said placing a hand on Shane's shoulder.

"I would if I knew she was here." Shane jumped this time; causing people to begin staring at him oddly.

"Why don't I go? Yeah?" Nate asked. Shane turned his head and grinned at Nate.

"Would you? Really?" Shane was basically jumping up and down in anticipation and excitement. "Yeah! Yeah! Go!"

Nate rolled his eyes as he was pushed away. Shane watched smiling as Nate pushed his way through the performers.

Nate gently knocked on the girl's dressing room door. He tapped his feet as he waited for reply.

"Oh," Nate turned at the seemingly sad voice.

"Hey Remi," Nate said nervously.

"Hey…can I help you?" she asked not looking at him.

"Umm, yeah actually. Shane asked me to double check that Mitch was here." Nate watched as her Remi's face dropped.

"Yeah, she's here." She mumbled.

Nate looked at the girl in sorrow. "You really liked him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," she whispered. She raised her head and looked at him directly for the first time. "But I knew he didn't feel the same about me. His eyes never really were looking at me. It was as if he was trying to look through me and find someone else. I know now that that was Mitchie. I just looked passed all that in hope that one day, he'd see Me." she sighed and he realised how hard this was for her and yet, she was still managing to be friends with Mitchie.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Nate?"

Nate's smile turned into a large grin when he heard Caitlyn's voice. She walked forward and grinned back.

Remi looked from Nate to Caitlyn and smirked. "I'll leave you two alone."

Nate smiled gratefully at her as she walked off.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked as she leant against the door.

"Shane," Nate smirked. Caitlyn laughed and nodded in understanding.

"Well I better get back," Nate nodded his head in the direction he'd come from. Caitlyn nodded, stepped forward and gently kissed his lips. "I love you." Nate mumbled against their connected lips.

Caitlyn smiled and pulled away. "I love you too." she whispered before entering the room again. Nate smiling and turned heading back.

…

Shane rushed forward as he saw Nate approaching.

"Yes?" Nate smirked as Shane's eyes narrowed. "She's here." Nate reassured. Shane grinned and punched the air.

"Yes! Now everything will go fine!" Shane exclaimed. "I hope." He mumbled the nervousness returning.

"It will go fine!" Jason shouted. Shane and Nate turned to him in surprise. "Besides, if it doesn't you've always got Remi."

Shane's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously mumbling 'Mitchie' over and over again.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Not the greatest thing to say Jase."

Jason pouted. "Sorry," he mumbled.

…

"Hallo, hallow, hallo! Are you ready for Final Jam?!"

A roar of whooping sounds sounded throughout the hall. Brown grinned and chuckled.

"Well let's begin then shall we?" another cheer. "This year we've had many sign ups and as a special treat for you all my nephew and the other two boys who make up Connect 3-"

An even louder cheer. Brown shook his head.

"Anyway, Connect 3 will be performing!"

An extremely loud cheer erupted from the crowd.

Backstage the performers laughed as Connect 3 bowed their heads in embarrassment. Mitchie bit her lip as she watched Shane tug at his sleeve as girls surrounded him. She smiled.

_Everything will go fine. _

…

"Well, next up we have the fabulous Remi!" Brown shouted down his microphone.

Remi nervously walked on stage in her pink summer dress; she glanced towards 'backstage' and smiled seeing Caitlyn and Mitchie giving her the thumbs up sign. Throughout everything that had happened this summer she was grateful for having friends that them. Slowly, she turned back to the front and faced the crowd; she placed a huge smile on her face and stepped forward.

"Hey guys! I'm going to be singing a song co-written with a great friend of mine: Mitchie Torres." Remi smiled again at Mitchie who was blushing as everyone backstage congratulated her. "So, here it goes!"

"**I just want you,**

**To understand,**

**How grateful I am,**

**For having you.**

**I just want you,**

**To realise,**

**Just how much you mean,**

**Because, I've never had a friend like you.**

**So please,**

**I'm only asking once,**

**Just, never let me go,**

**Coz I need your strength**

**And your control**

**To continue living on.**

**Because, you've taught me things,**

**I've never known**

**And I'm grateful for you…**

**Even after everything that has been going on,**

**I know that you're sorry,**

**And I finally know that you could never let her go,**

**And amazingly I'm ok,**

**Oh, because I know,**

**That we can continue being what we are…**

**So please,**

**I'm only asking once,**

**Just, never let me go,**

**Coz I need your strength**

**And your control**

**To continue living on.**

**Because, you've taught me things,**

**I've never known**

**And I'm grateful for you…**

**Oh…I'm grateful for having you in my life…"**

Shane smiled at Remi as she ran off stage.

"That was real nice." He said after she had hugged all her friends and shyly made her way over to him. "About me huh?" he smirked.

"I just wanted you to know that after everything, I'm glad we're friends." she smiled.

"Me too." he grinned before pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Anyway, I've got to go see my parents so, I'll see you later yeh?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Sure, have fun!" he called after her.

Shane turned around and his eyes met Mitchie's. He gulped hoping she understood his reasons for hugging Remi. Mitchie smiled at him and stepped forwards.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey." Suddenly, his throat closed up. He tugged at his sleeve. Why did he randomly feel so nervous?

His nervousness eased as he felt Mitchie grab his hand. "You'll rip your shirt," she giggled.

He chuckled and all his nerves disappeared. Her hand was still gripped on his own and he suddenly felt calm and relaxed.

"Yeah, Nate would totally be pissed. It took him ages to choose this shirt." She laughed this time and removed her hand and he instantly missed it. However, her hand rose so it was playing with the collar of his shirt.

"A white shirt…that's something I've never seen before." She said sarcasm laced with every word. He laughed again and shrugged.

"I like things simple." He stated. She shook her head this time before finally removing her hand.

"I know." She whispered.

"Umm, do you think that maybe, we could…umm, go for like a canoe ride or something later?"

A grin emerged on her face and just as she was about to answer Brown's voice was heard through the speakers.

"And next up is Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar!"

Mitchie looked towards the stage entrance and groaned. She quickly turned back towards Shane and grabbed his hand.

"Just, remember that you asked ok? And ask me later?" he nodded. "If you still want to that is." She laughed nervously before running off.

Shane raised his hand and smiled feeling it still tingling. Then his eyebrows furrowed realising what she had just said. "If I still want to? Why wouldn't I want to?" he asked himself.

He shook his head and walked to the stage entrance just as the music began to play. He watched her with a smile tugging at his lips as she stepped forward and began to sing…

**Umm ok…awful right?**

**I honestly didn't know what to do. Lol**

**Sorry for the long update once again. I feel terrible.**

**And again, I'm seriously no song writer so, I know Remi's song was terrible but, in the next chapter the song Mitchie sings is actually someone's song she just 'wrote' it for the point of the story lol**

**Anyway, Review?**


	11. Chapter 10 Final Jam Part 2

I absolutely love the response I get for this

**I absolutely love the response I get for this! And I have to admit I love it the story! Lol. Is that like, big-headed? **

**Anyway, a big thank you to OCRD. for the song idea! As you can probably tell I loved it! So, thank you lots! **

**Disclaimer- after 10 chapters now, I still don't own Camp Rock. Maybe after 15 I'll get the chance to have Joe? Maybe? No? Ok then seriously sad face I also don't own who's That Girl? By Hilary Duff. **

**Anyway…shall we get to it?**

**Chapter 10- Final Jam Part 2**

Mitchie stepped forward and the music began to play. She took a deep breath and then realised something. The music continued playing and Caitlyn was shaking her hands at Mitchie telling her she had missed her the time she was supposed to start singing.

"Sorry guys I just have something to say," Mitchie quickly glanced towards the wings of backstage and shot a worried look at Remi. Shane looked from Remi to Mitchie and back again with a very confused expression crossed over his features. "It's just I wrote this song a few weeks ago," she bit her lip and glanced at Remi again whose eyes widened in understanding. "And this is how I felt then, at times I still do and I want to apologise for that," she said directing it right at Remi who gave an encouraging smile telling her it was fine. Mitchie smiled and turned back to the front. "Anyway, let's sing yeh?"

The crowd began cheering as the music began to play through the speakers. Caitlyn and Remi both gave her the thumbs up sign. Mitchie took another deep breath and began to sing…

"**There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know."**

"_Shane can I tell you a secret?" Mitchie giggled. Shane nodded down at her smiling as he did so. Mitchie shifted in her seat slightly; her seat that was actually Shane. She shivered in the extremely early morning as she looked at the stars in amazement. "I love the stars. I used to look at them before I fell asleep because I thought they told some sort of story or something. I used to wish on them; even though shooting stars are apparently the only ones that work, I wished on them anyway. And guess what?" she turned to look at him and smiled. He shrugged smiling back at her. "My wish came true," she whispered as she leant against him as close as she could. _

_He chuckled and she shivered again feeling the sound reverberate around his body. "What wish?" he mumbled as he kissed her head gently. _

"_This," she said simply. He grinned as he moved so he was cheek to cheek with her; both staring out at the lake. "You…and me." he kissed her cheek and she turned her head so she was looking directly at him again. "Love."_

**  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me**

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world

"_Shane." She whispered as he pulled away from her and her eyes caught sight of the model-like girl. "Welcome back." She smiled half-heartedly as his arm wrapped around the girl's petite figure. _

"_It's good to be back." He smiled; she melted. "Mitch, this is my girlfriend, Remi." _

_With those simple six words…Mitchie's world crumbled. _

**It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life**

Mitchie glanced at the wings and saw Shane was looking directly at her with his eyes glazed over. She turned back and willed her tears to stop. She knew that Remi and he were over but, she just couldn't stop remembering everything and all the pain she had gone through. ****

Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be

Mitchie remembered one time at breakfast. The group had decided to eat together and then go spend the morning together as none of them had classes.

_Mitchie arrived at the canoes later than everyone having just helped her mom clean up a bit. She smiled as she saw everyone beginning to set up the canoes for a race. _

"_Teams?" she asked as she looked over at the canoes. _

"_Well all you need to know Mitch is you're with me…" Mitchie grinned. She was so happy that she was teamed up with Shane. However, the happiness soon turned to despair as Shane finished his sentence. "And Remi!" _****

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

I'm the one who made you laugh

"_Be my girlfriend?" he asked. She smiled and leant forward; accidently tilting the canoe. _

"_Ye-" she was cut off as the canoe tipped over and they both fell into the freezing cold waters of the lake. As they resurfaced Shane couldn't stop laughing. "Are you laughing at me?" she asked seriously. _

"_You're cute when you're wet and angry," he smirked and leant forwards however, she turned her head. He looked at her confused before she splashed him. _

"_Oh and by the way, it's a yes." _

**  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her**

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

Mitchie ended her song to loud applause. She bowed embarrassed before running off stage where she engulfed in hugs by her friends. Remi's hug lasted the longest and Mitchie was grateful that she wasn't angry. Mitchie pulled back and glanced to where Shane was still standing. He wasn't moving but, was just staring off into space, a thoughtful expression on his face. Mitchie sighed and walked towards the stage door so; she could go find her parents.

"Oh Mitchie you were fantastico!" Connie Torres said as soon as she saw her daughter. Connie pulled her in for a hug and Mitchie laughed lightly.

"Mucho gracias mom." She replied. Connie smiled happily because Mitchie spoke in her native Spanish; something she rarely did.

"You were amazing sweetie," her dad said as he too hugged her.

"Thanks guys." She blushed embarrassed. The next performers came on stage and Mitchie grinned at Ella as she sang her song. For a small girl she had a huge voice.

The next few performers were all fantastic and Mitchie, Caitlyn, Connie and her dad all found themselves having a blast. Eventually the last performer walked off stage. Final Jam was…over.

"And now, put your hands together for Connect Three!" Brown shouted to the crowd. "Nate, Shane, Jason…show them how to really rock it!"

Nate, Shane and Jason all ran on stage and grinned at the booming audience.

"Well…here's a new song we've recently wrote. It's to all those who mean the most…you know who you are." Nate said down the microphone; he winked at Caitlyn who blushed.

"I've never seen you blush before," Mitchie mumbled at Caitlyn, nudging her gently. Caitlyn blushed again and Mitchie laughed just as Connect Three began their song.

"**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone;  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**

Mitchie gulped. When it was Shane's turn to sing he was looking directly at her. His eyes were never leaving hers, she bit her lip, and his gaze was just so…intense. ****

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes."

Mitchie gently tilted her head to the side and he smiled a small smile at her. She bit her lip as tears began to fill up her eyes again. Caitlyn glanced over at her best friend; taking her eyes off Nate for the first time since the song began, she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Mitchie gratefully placed her head on her shoulder. ****

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here;  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh 

…

She knew everything he sang was true. She knew he loved her. And she knew he was waiting for her…and yet, she couldn't will herself to walk to where he was. She couldn't will herself to even walk out of the hall. The hall that was now empty because Final Jam was absolutely, completely over. Camp Rock was over. She shook her head not believing it. Tomorrow she'd be leaving to go back to reality and this…strange summer would be forgotten. Though, how could she forget it?

"Mitchie?" her mother's voice broke through her reverie. Mitchie turned. "Go sweetie…go."

Amazingly, Mitchie listened. All she needed was that push, that reassurance and she was gone. Running in the three inch heels as fast as her legs would take her. It was as if she was running out of time. If she waited one more minute…he'd be gone. He would disappear and she'd never be able to feel him kiss her again, feel his hugs, his security…his love would be gone.

Slowly down she reached the dock and she saw him sitting there, his legs swung over the edge, his hair gently blowing in the light breeze whilst he just stared right out as the lake.

She quietly stepped forward. "I've always loved coming here just for the quiet." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered slightly.

"Me too." His voice was distant and quieter than she had ever heard it before.

"Sorry I'm late." She said as she sat down next to him; pulling her heels off in the process.

"That's fine." She glanced across at him and saw his lips twitch into a very small, wistful smile. A moment of silence. "You were amazing tonight. You deserved to win." He stated.

"Thank you." In reality Mitchie was ecstatic because of her win. She'd never been so happy…apart from when she was with Shane.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are and I am too."

"I know…" he shifted in his seat. "I love you."

She smiled softly and scooted closer to him. She sighed contentedly when she felt his arm wrap softly around her shoulder. She leant her head on his shoulder. "I know." Another smile twitched at his lips. "And I love you too."

His arm wrapped around her tighter and he kissed the side of her head sweetly.

"Did you know?" she asked as she looked out at the stars. "My wish came true."

He chuckled and looked down at her. "What wish?" he whispered inching forwards.

"This." She whispered. "Feeling safe and secure in your arms once again."

"Then my wish came true too."

"What wish?" she smiled.

"That you'd be back in my arms…forever and ever."

"That's a really long time."

"And I've got my whole life to spend that really long time with you."

They leant even closer to each other and she closed her eyes…

"_You're my girlfriend." He laughed. _

"_Really? No way!" she giggled. She turned her attention away from him and looked out towards the lake. He did too wrapping his arm around her as he did so. After a moment of silence he turned to face her and she faced him. He leant towards her but, she turned her head away. _

"_You don't want to…kiss me?" he pouted slightly. _

"_I do," she turned to face him again and smile. "It's just…you'll be my first kiss."_

"_And last." He whispered. _

Her eyes stayed closed as she felt endless amounts of fireworks exploding as his lips met hers finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, they were back together.

"I love you." He mumbled against her lips. She smiled.

"I love you too."

**Well? I'm sorry if it's bad. **

**Anyway, one more chapter of Camp Rock then, onto the rest of summer. I decided to put it all together and then make a sequel!**

**If you want one that is. **

**Update tomorrow I reckon. **

**Love**

**Review?**


	12. Making The Most Of What's Left

I'm back again lol

**I'm back again lol. I'm just gonna say thanks and get straight on with it…**

**Fluffiness I think.**

**Making The Most of What's Left**

Neither one of them knew exactly how long it was that that they sat there and just watched the stars together. All they knew was they wouldn't have changed the long night for the world. For her to be back in his arms after about a year apart felt like a dream for him and it was one of those dreams where he wished he would never ever wake up. Simply because if he did, he knew that he wouldn't be Shane Gray anymore. He would just be the rock star. Whereas when he's with her, he's Shane Gray, the guy, not the rock star.

Mitchie couldn't help but awake the next morning with the largest grin plastered on her face. Even if this was the last day of Camp Rock she was just too happy about her and Shane to dwell upon that. That was until breakfast later on.

"Good morning everyone," she grinned as she approached what was now known as their table. She looked over everyone and saved a special grin for Shane who winked at her. She bit her lip as she blushed and sat down next to Jason and Caitlyn.

"You got in late last night," Caitlyn smirked as she whispered to Mitchie. Mitchie's eyes left Shane's as she turned to her friend.

"And?" she giggled. Caitlyn shook her head and resumed her conversation with Nate who was restlessly attempting to grab hold of Caitlyn's hand however; Caitlyn was continually flailing it about as she talked about some story or another. Mitchie giggled and stood up once more. Shane's head snapped up noticing her.

"I'm going to go get some food," she said and she left to go to the breakfast queue.

"Oh me too," Shane cleared his throat as he stood.

"Dude, you got food right there." Jason said pointing at Shane's full tray.

"Oh right yeh, that's…, for you Jase. Merry Last Day of Camp Rock," Shane grinned as he pushed the tray towards a beaming Jason.

"This is my favourite holiday," Jason said happily as he tucked into Shane's scrambled eggs.

Jason received a few odd glances before he smiled at them all and they all shook there heads, muttering under their breaths 'oh dear Jason'.

"Hmm, the chocolate chip pancakes look extremely yummy this morning."

Mitchie laughed gently as she turned and saw Shane poking his head over her shoulder at the endless amounts of food. "They do look good don't they?" he nodded and grinned his trademark Shane Gray grin; the only one reserved for Mitchie of course. "That's probably because I made them you know?" she said as she slipped two onto a plate and continued down the line.

"Now who's the big head?" Shane said sarcastically.

Mitchie turned and faced him again, opening her mouth in mock shock. "Fine I'll just put this one back then if you don't want to share it with Me." This time Shane's mouth opened and he grabbed her hand that was then reaching out for a spatula so she could replace one of the pancakes.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," he huskily whispered into her ear. She giggled softly before removing her hand from the spatula and making her way down the queue once more.

"Good save."

"I thought so," he wiggled his eyebrows and pushed in front of her picking the tray up for her. She laughed again as they made their way back to the table.

Mitchie resumed her seat next to Jason and Caitlyn and watched as Shane looked at his old seat before shrugging and plonking himself in the seat opposite her.

"Ditching your friends?" Mitchie nodded her head to where Tess and Ella were discussing the importance of having the best foundation they could buy.

"I don't fit in well with them," he stated and she raised her eyebrows. "I apparently don't have the right complexion for mineral foundation or something like that." Mitchie laughed and Shane reached across to grab her hand. She allowed him to play with her fingers as she talked to Caitlyn.

"Where did Lola go?" Mitchie asked realising it was Lola's seat in which Shane was now sitting.

"Packing. Her parents are picking her up earlier."

Mitchie smiled sadly realising suddenly that everyone would soon be leaving. Shane glanced up from his pancake and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing her hand with his thumb gently. Mitchie looked down and sighed; leading the entire table to look across at her.

"We're all leaving soon." She mumbled. Those four words stuck in everyone's heads realising she was right.

Tess, Peggy and Ella would all be heading back to California. Lola would be going home to New York. Barron and Sanders would be going to Boston. Caitlyn and Mitchie would be going home to New Jersey seeing as Caitlyn had moved there with her family last year. And Connect Three would be going…well; wherever their 'people' would be taking them.

"Don't worry about it guys, we'll see each other as much as we can," Nate said trying to be positive.

"Yeah!" Tess exclaimed. "And we've got Mitchie's birthday coming up! You're having a party right?" Mitchie smiled as she nodded. "Then we'll all be there."

"We should totally celebrate the New Year together!" Peggy said excitedly.

"New Years not for ages Peggy!" Caitlyn stated.

Mitchie tuned out the endless conversation of when everyone would meet up and stuff to look at Shane. His eyes were looking at their joint hands and his face looked full in thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently. His eyes left their hands and he looked up at her.

"Take a walk with me?" he whispered. She nodded and he stood up; letting go of her hand during the process. He looked down and stretched the hand that was joined with hers only seconds ago. It weirdly felt empty to him. Mitchie watched what he was doing and walked around the table. She grabbed his hand and smiled warmly up at him. He smiled distantly back before they made their way out of the hall and down to their dock.

He sat down and pulled her down as close to him as possible.

"Shane…" she whispered, he sighed and looked out to the lake.

"I can't stop thinking about everything. The way I hurt you but, especially the way it'd going to be so hard to not see you everyday now I have you back you know?"

She smiled and kissed him, startling him slightly. "I understand and I agree. But, I love you ok? So, I can say everything will be fine or as close to fine as possible." She giggled and he smiled again.

"I truly am sorry." He murmured.

"I know…and that's the past now ok? Let's concentrate on here and now." He leant down and kissed her again before getting interrupted by the group.

"Cars are arriving." Jason said monotonously. Mitchie nodded and stood up, Shane stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I can't believe this is the last time we're going to see this place." Peggy said looking around still in awe after all these years.

"I've been coming here for six years now…it feels weird to not be able to come back." Caitlyn said gently. Nate smiled sadly at her before wrapping his arms around her waist like Shane was to Mitchie.

"Three years." Mitchie whispered staring at the ground. "Three weird and yet wonderful years." Shane sighed and kissed the side of her head.

"You know…it was good to come home after a three year absence." Shane said. "It's an amazing feeling to feel home again."

Everyone nodded and smiled sadly at each other.

"Guys…" Mitchie whispered looking up this time. "Let's make the most of what we've got now. Let's live everyday from now on like it's our last. We've got nothing to lose." Everyone's smile gradually became bigger and they all nodded.

"Our whole lives. They _are _just starting you guys." Tess said.

Everyone nodded once again and stepped forward for a last group hug; something Jason had introduced to them three years previous.

Horns honking were heard in the distance and the campers all broke apart. Tears slowly made their way down the girl's cheeks. Mitchie turned in Shane's arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck crying gently into his shoulder. "Give us a moment? We'll be there in a minute." Shane said as the others nodded and slowly began walking back to the Camp's entrance and car park.

"Shane." She whispered into his neck.

"Mhmm."

"Throughout everything, I've never regretted a single moment that I've had you in my life." she pulled away from him.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. She nodded as she sniffled. "Neither have I and like you said, we've got the rest of our lives and I don't think I'm about to regret a moment of that either." she smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mitch. So, so much." they leant forwards and once again, both felt the endless amounts of fireworks going off and they both knew that nothing would ever change that.

…

"I'm going to miss you Mitch!" Remi howled as tears fell down her cheeks. "Don't forget to call and IM and everything!"

"I'll miss you too Remi and I promise!" the girls hugged for a while before Remi's mother told her it was time to go. Remi smiled at everyone who she had become great friends with and waved at Shane.

"Bye guys." She said to them. She turned around and looked directly at the huge Camp Rock sign. "Bye camp." She whispered as she stepped into the car.

Now, it was just Mitchie, Caitlyn and the Connect Three boys left, apart from a few random campers. Nate and Shane's arms were wrapped protectively around their girlfriend's shoulders and Mitchie was holding onto one of Jason's hands.

Connie Torres stepped out of the kitchen and said goodbye to Brown. Mitchie knew it was time to say goodbye…no matter how much she didn't want to.

"Mitchie? Caitlyn? You ready to go." They nodded weakly at Connie before turning to the boys.

"See you soon Jase." Mitchie said as she broke away from Shane and hugged Jason.

"Love ya Mitch." He said as they continued to hug.

"Love ya too." they pulled away and Caitlyn took her turn to hug Jason. Mitchie stood in front of Nate for a moment before he opened his arms for her and she jumped into them.

"See you extremely soon sis ok?" she smiled as she pulled back and nodded enthusiastically. Mitchie and Caitlyn then walked towards their respected other.

Mitchie watched as Nate lifted Caitlyn in the air and swung her around in one full circle before placing her on the ground and kissing her with so much passion Mitchie was sure Caitlyn was shocked. She turned back to Shane, biting her lip.

"Come here would ya?" Shane laughed and she launched herself at him; he staggered back a few steps but, regained his balance as he kissed her full on. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he held onto her for dear life.

"Don't go." She whispered as she pulled back from the kiss. "Don't leave me."

"I will never leave you baby. Never." And surprisingly, after everything that had happened that summer at Camp Rock, his words were the only reassurance she needed. She kissed him again as he placed her feet back on the ground. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mitchie glanced to where her mother was standing and knew that is was now, definitely time to go. "Bye," she whispered giving him one last kiss and hug.

He watched as she ran off to the car with Caitlyn in tow. "Bye," he finally whispered as he watched Connie's catering van drive off.

"So…summer's really over." Nate said softly.

"Nah…there's still four more weeks left of summer and then…the rest of our lives." Shane said. And he would do anything to make sure Mitchie and him were together. Absolutely anything.

Nate and Shane turned on their heels to walk to where Brown was standing. Jason continued to look at where the van had disappeared to before turning around confused. He shouted,

"Hey! So, camp's over? Is that why everyone left?"

**I know it was shorter than usual but, it was only a goodbye sort of chapter. Though it's not goodbye. **

**Next chapter we'll see how Shane, Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn and Jason are coping after being away from each other for a week. And trust me…it's not good ;)**

**Also, more people voted for Ella and Jason to be together but, having an idea pop into my head as I saw a Camp Rock trailer on the Disney Channel earlier I think I'm going to go with an original character. **

**So, thanks anyway for choosing who you would have wanted and I hope Jason's future girlfriend doesn't disappoint all of you.**

**Review?**


	13. Sometimes Shane Sucks

Disclaimer- Don't own…after all of this

**Disclaimer- Don't own…after all of this. Man do I want a Joe in my life. Or even better, just Joe Jonas in my life. **

**Sometimes Shane Sucks**

"Shane, phone for you." Nate threw the phone at Shane who was lying down on the sofa with a distant look on his face. Sighing Shane lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Wow that was not the enthusiastic hello I was hoping for." _

Suddenly, a grin appeared on his face at the sound of her voice and laugh. "Why didn't you tell me it was Mitch?!" he shouted at Nate, pulling the phone away from his ear as he did so.

"Because I thought you'd like a surprise." Nate said sitting opposite the glaring Shane.

"Now she thinks I'm not bothered to hear from her!"

"No she doesn't!"

"Yes she does!"

"_Shane?"_

"Seriously you're delusional."

"No you are! You should've told me it was Mitchie!"

Mitchie sighed from her end of the phone. It had been exactly one week since they had last seen each other at Camp Rock and this argument between Nate and Shane had happened at least twice. Not counting the times Shane had answered the phone when Caitlyn had called for Nate.

"_Shane!" _she screamed. Shane's eyes widened and he quickly jumped up and walked briskly towards his room.

"Sorry baby. It was Nate's fault."

"_Like last time?" she giggled. _

"I miss your giggle." He stated ignoring her question. She sighed again and he could tell she was just as depressed as he was.

"_I can't wait for my birthday." _

"I can't wait for it either. One more week and you'll be back in my arms again." he laughed as she squealed with excitement.

"_I need to be back in your arms." _

Shane groaned. "This is worse than staying on a tour bus for six months with Nate and Jason's constant bickering."

She giggled again and he felt his hear soar at the sound. _"It's only one more week. It'll fly by…I hope." _

"It will." He nodded his head trying to stay as positive as he could at this moment in time. "You're working this week right?"

"_Everyday so I could have the two weeks off that you're here for." _

"As good as that sounds right now…I don't think two weeks is going to be long enough."

"_Stop pouting," _she giggled. Shane's mouth opened.

"How did you know I was pouting?"

"_Because I know you." _She sighed again. _"I have to go. Love you."_

"Love you too. I'll call you later ok?"

"_Ok bye." _

Shane stared at the phone for a few moments even willing it to ring again so he could just hear her. One more week of pure torture couldn't be that bad could it?

…

The usually loud and cheery atmosphere of the Connect Three apartment had ceased. There wasn't even the noise of the TV blaring. Instead, Shane Gray and Nate Richards were staring at the blank TV screen with expressionless faces as Jason Brown watched on in amusement.

"This…is…ridiculous." Nate said monotonously, not looking away from the black screen.

"Yup." Came the short reply from Shane.

"How much longer?" Nate asked blinking for the first time in what seemed like minutes.

Shane moved and looked at the watch on his left wrist. His right hand moved across and with his index finger he began counting around the numbers on the watch. A few moments later he said. "3 days…22-ish hours…30minutes and I don't know…10 seconds."

"Great." Nate's said slightly harshly.

"Yup."

Jason shook his head from the armchair. This was very amusing to watch. Although, the amusement was soon turning thin after the fact that Shane and Nate had been like this now for 2 days at the very least. The only time they got up was to use the bathroom, check the phones and call the girls.

"Guys…this is annoying me now." Jason said with a large grin on his face.

Shane turned his head in Jason's direction and glared hard. "Then why the hell are you smiling?!" he hissed. Jason's eyes widened in fear and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry." He mumbled standing up and walking towards his bedroom. He turned at the door. "Just think though guys, do you honestly think Mitchie and Caitlyn would want you acting like zombies? Do you honestly think they'd be sitting there like you acting like deranged idiots?" He turned on his heel and shut his door just as Shane and Nate shared a bewildered look.

"Maybe, he's right?" Shane wasn't sure.

"Nah…its Jason remember?" Nate said turning his head back to facing the TV. Shane also turned his head back and nodded.

"Yeah you're right."

…

"Girls…girls? Girls?!"

Mitchie and Caitlyn's head snapped to Connie Torres.

"You've been staring at the wall for about half an hour now."

"We miss them." Mitchie stated laying her head on Caitlyn's shoulder miserably.

"I know you do but come on girls! We could be having some fun! Why don't we go shop for party dresses? For your party Mitch?"

The young girls shook their heads.

"Shane and Nate will be there and don't you want to amaze them?" Connie smirked as the girls heads turned to each other with identical Cheshire cat grins.

"Let's go!" Caitlyn shouted jumping up and running to Mitchie's room to grab her purse and Mitchie's.

"Thanks mom." Mitchie grinned hugging her mother quickly before racing to put her boots on.

"Girls." Connie mumbled smiling.

…

Four hours later the three women were still walking around the local mall having found absolutely nothing. They sighed and sat down on a bench.

"This is getting annoying!" Mitchie whined.

"We've been here hours and haven't found one single thing!" Caitlyn exclaimed agitated.

"What about that little pink dress back in that shop back there?" Connie asked just trying to get out of this hectic mall.

"Mom I wouldn't even dress a doll in that terrible thing." Mitchie sighed again.

"I have an idea!" Connie said suddenly causing the girls to jump. "There's a little boutique just outside the mall. They do lovely clothes."

Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at each other before shrugging and standing up; following Connie out of the mall and to the small boutique.

"Here we are." Connie smiled looking at the small shop.

"Looks cute." Mitchie said thoughtfully. The three stepped inside and immediately smiled. There were hundreds of different styled dresses everywhere. There was even a section of bridal wear.

"Can I help you?" Asked a middle aged, friendly looking sales clerk.

"We're looking for two dresses that will blow the guys away." Mitchie groaned at her mother.

The sales clerk laughed lightly before nodding her head for them to follow.

"This one is new. It's called Cyntherea."

Mitchie's eyes widened. It was beautiful. The light flowing material was just the type of thing she was comfortable wearing and the detail around the bust added that extra effect of having something special.

"Would you like to try it on?" The sales clerk asked and Mitchie nodded her head; not taking her eyes off the dress. **(Pic in profile)**

As Mitchie went to try her dress on it was Caitlyn's turn to find the perfect one.

"I want to go girly for a change. Not my usual style but, not really far away from it if you get me?" Caitlyn said blushing lightly at the way she wasn't making sense.

The clerk looked her up and down and nodded. "I think I have the perfect thing." She disappeared for a moment before returning with a black dress, with a layered skirt in a purple floral print. Caitlyn nodded and went to try the dress on.

"Caitlyn you ready?" Mitchie asked in the next dressing room. She was looking at herself in the mirror and just knew she had found the right thing.

"Yeah. After three ok?" Caitlyn said also admiring herself.

"Ok, one, two three!"

The two girls stepped out of their dressing rooms at the exact same time. They turned to each other and once again the Cheshire cat grins were back.

"Mitch you look amazing!"

"So do you! Look at you all girly!" Mitchie said smirking. Caitlyn blushed and they both turned to Connie. "Well?" Mitchie asked expectantly.

"Perfect. Shane and Nate won't be able to tear their eyes from you for a second!" The girls squealed lightly before heading back to the dressing room to change into their normal clothes.

…

Shane sat on the sofa actually watching the TV this time. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face; simply because tomorrow he would be leaving his New York apartment to see Mitchie. He was stuck in his own little world thinking about her and wondering whether or not she'd like his birthday gift when his cell's ringtone snapped him out of his reverie.

_This is real, this is me,_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,_

_Gonna let the light, shine on-_

"Hey baby," he grinned lying flat out on the sofa.

"_Hey yourself." _She giggled.

"Know what tomorrow is?"

"_Umm, my birthday?" _she giggled again and he groaned.

"You really need to stop giggling," he said laughing lightly. "And not just that…it's the day I get you back in my arms."

"_Oh yeh…must have forgotten that!" _

"Ouch," he mocked pain. "That really hurt." She laughed again.

"_Aww is the poor little pop star sad?" _she asked in a baby voice.

"Yes he is and its Rock star thank you very much." he furrowed his eyebrows as she sighed. "What's wrong?"

"_I don't know really. After summer…what's going to happen?"_

"I don't know. You've got to decide on whether or not to go to college and I have my tour coming up."

This time her eyebrows furrowed. _"Tour?" _

"Yeah our next tour. It's in Europe can you believe it?! We've never been to Europe. I didn't even know we were that well known there. But, it turns out we are!"

She gulped. Europe? How long in Europe would a tour last? Sometimes the tours in America can be up to 6 months; if they're big that is. But, Europe? What the hell was she supposed to do for what could turn out to be a year whilst he was in Europe? Sure he could come home for Christmas and stuff but that's like what? Two weeks. Were they going to be together whilst he was off in Europe? Or take a break?

Oh my God. Take a break. Technically they'd already been on a break and that had worked out so well hadn't it?!

"_Yeah…who knew?" _she said sarcastically. He didn't catch on.

"I'm totally psyched for it. It's going to be totally different. A really good different."

She sighed…he didn't hear._ "Why haven't you told me before?" _

She asked not sure she actually wanted to know the answer. "I was going to tell you tomorrow. But, as you brought it up I just thought I'd tell you."

"_Oh…how long is it?" _she asked. She could feel the tears starting to build.

"I'm not sure." he paused. "Why do you not sound happy about this?"

"_Sorry!" she shouted. "Is it really my fault that I'm not happy because my boyfriend is telling me; after just getting back together, that he's going off to Europe for God knows how long?! I can't believe you! You're such an idiot…seriously!" _

His mouth opened and closed as he heard the dial tone. He moved the phone away from his ear and just looked at it in shock. What just happened?

Mitchie flung her cell onto the floor. Connie knocked and came into the room carefully.

"Are you ok? I heard shouting."

Mitchie looked at her mother and sighed. "I know I shouldn't be angry with him it's just…I don't want to be away from him. Tomorrow I'll apologise. We'll have fun at my party and then the next day we'll discuss it."

Connie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she turned to leave. As she closed the door she chuckled lightly when she heard her daughter stubbornly say,

"Sometimes Shane sucks."

**Ok…that was amazingly awful. Sorry. **

**Next chapter will be good I promise! It's finally Mitchie's 18****th**** birthday and what is Shane's amazing surprise?**

**Don't worry Smitchie are still going strong, Mitchie wasn't acting herself this chapter coz she simply missed him too much and then suddenly he dropped a giant bomb shell on her and she started shouting before thinking. **

**It happens in relationships. Both Mitchie's and Caitlyn's dresses are in my profile so, check them out. **

**Also next chapter…Jason's girlfriend will be revealed. ;)**

**Review? Pretty pretty please? Constructive criticism or any ideas is welcomed : )**

**Xxx**


	14. Surprise?

Hey

**Hey! Thank you all sooo much! It's really overwhelming with how much you love this. I've never had a story that's reviewed and such like this one so, it's just amazing. Keep it up? And I promise to?**

**Surprise?**

She grinned as she looked around the perfectly decorated room. The neon lights bounced off the walls as the balloons emblazoned with the number '18' blew gently in the breeze. She waved as a few old friends from Camp waved at her.

This was just the party she had wanted; all her friends and family in one place.

"Mitchie?" Mitchie turned on her heel and grinned.

"Yes mom?"

"Go dance. Stop watching everyone and dance!" Connie laughed.

"I want to see him first. I want to apologise then I can dance with him." Mitchie placed a lazy smile on her face as she thought about the guy who had stolen her heart.

"He'd want you to enjoy yourself not to be waiting around for him. Besides, he said he wasn't sure on the time he'd be here. So, just go dance with Caitlyn, Sierra and everyone ok?"

Mitchie sighed before looking over at all her 'girlfriends' dancing and laughing. "Ok mom. Just call me as soon as he gets here? Please?"

Connie nodded and shook her head as she watched Mitchie run off to where Caitlyn was dancing with Tess, Peggy, Ella, Lola, Remi and Sierra. Mitchie was happy all her best friends from camp got along with her childhood friend. If they didn't she wasn't sure what she'd do.

"Finally! I was wondering how long it would take your mom to tell you to dance!" Tess sighed dramatically as she grabbed hold of Mitchie's hand and pulled her into the middle of the circle. "Happy Birthday though Mitch!" she said in a peppy, over excited voice. Mitchie smiled her thanks as she continued dancing with all her best friends.

…

The limo was oddly quiet. Two of the Connect Three boys were sharing awkward glances at each other before looking straight ahead of them.

"Uhh…hi."

Shane rolled his eyes at Nate. "Smooth," he mumbled at him. Nate glared lightly before turning back ahead of him.

"Hi?" The young girl turned at looked at a bemused Jason. He was staring at the other two guys with a grin on his face.

"Umm…Jason? Can we…have a word?" Nate asked nervously. Jason pulled a face before sliding down to the back seat.

"What?"

"Who's…she?" Shane whispered.

"Alexa." Jason said in his usual loud voice. The girl apparently called 'Alexa' looked towards the three as she heard her name being said.

"And Alexa is?" Nate whispered quickly. His eyes flicking towards a highly confused Alexa before immediately looking back to Jason when her eyes met his.

"My girlfriend." Shane choked at his friend's words. Girlfriend? Since when did Jason get a girlfriend?

"When the hell did you meet?" Nate asked a little louder than he had wanted.

"A few months ago…" Jason said like it was the most obvious in thing in the world.

"You've been dating someone for a few months and we didn't know about it?!" Nate's eyebrows furrowed.

"I guess you don't pay much attention to me." Jason smiled.

Shane smirked. "Good on ya man!"

"How are you ok with this?!" Nate asked Shane bewildered. "Who are you and what have you done with Shane? _Shane _would care that he didn't know one of his best friends had a girlfriend!"

"Nate, calm down." Shane shook his head glancing quickly at a road sign as it sped past. "It's Jason, maybe he didn't want us or the public to know just incase things didn't work out or something. Let's just leave it ok? Jason's obviously happy and I'm sure Alexa is a good person; Jason wouldn't date her otherwise. Now, can we please sit back and relax. I don't want anything to go wrong tonight."

Nate rolled his eyes and looked over at Alexa who was looking as if she'd rather be anywhere else than where she was right then. Nate cleared his throat and said rather awkwardly. "Nice to meet you Alexa."

Her eyes widened in fear suddenly. She glanced to Jason who smiled reassuringly at her. She turned back to Nate and smiled slightly. "You too…Nate."

"Don't worry about a thing Alexa. You'll fit in perfectly with us." Alexa smiled fully at Shane. He smiled back and turned his attention to the road outside.

…

Mitchie glanced anxiously at her watch. _10.26pm. _Surely he should be here by now?

"Stop worrying! They'll be here soon enough." Caitlyn said grabbing at Mitchie's hand. Mitchie nodded, not fully believing Caitlyn and also knowing that Caitlyn was just as worried as she was.

Her eyes flicked towards her watch again. _10.27pm._

"Mitchie!" Mitchie's head swung around to face her mother in eagerness. Please! Mitchie walked forwards to meet her mother halfway. "Shane's just called. He's almost here." Connie winked and Mitchie breathed a sigh of relief.

Mitchie squealed as she ran back to Caitlyn. She grabbed her hands and swung her around.

"What's gotten into you?" laughed Caitlyn as they danced together.

"They're almost here!" Mitchie sang. Mitchie laughed seeing the grin that found its way onto Caitlyn's face.

"Do I look ok?" Caitlyn asked worriedly, letting go of Mitchie's hand as she flattened down her hair.

Mitchie laughed again and grabbed her hands. "You look gorgeous darling." Mitchie said in as best an English accent as she could do.

Caitlyn grinned again. "You do too." they both smiled at each other before they felt themselves getting pulled back into the dance circle. This really was turning out to be the best birthday Mitchie had ever had.

Connie and David Torres shared a proud smile as they watched Mitchie dance with all her friends. They had never seen her so happy.

"She's about to get even happier." David whispered to his wife as he glanced to the door. Connie looked too and nodded her head in agreement.

The crowd between the front door and dance floor seemed to part like the red sea as they entered. The music continued blaring and the dancers continued their dancing not realising anyone else had joined the party. Shane shook his head chuckling slightly as he heard her singing along with the words of the song. He winked at Nate who nodded and they slowly crept up behind their girlfriends.

Shane stepped forward and put his finger to his mouth indicating to the people who had noticed him to be quiet. He took one last step forward before snaking his arms around her waist. Mitchie suddenly stopped what she was doing in fear before relaxing as she realised who it was. He moved as close to her as possible as she glanced to her right and saw Nate pulling Caitlyn away. She grinned as she felt him place his chin on her shoulder.

"Hi." He whispered. She shivered. "You look amazing…for me?" he smirked. Mitchie shook her head and ignored his comment.

"Hi." She glanced down at his goofy grin before looking around her and realising everyone was staring at the two just standing together in the middle of the dance floor. She gulped. "We need to talk." She giggled as he pouted and removed himself away from her. He held out his hand to take which she gratefully accepted. As they walked out to the garden area of the hall everyone was still watching them as they left.

"So…" Shane turned to face her and waited for her to speak. He took both of her hands and swung them side to side as she just watched his face. He raised an eyebrow as she continued to look at him. He sighed. "I know you're angry with me but, I'm sorry."

She shook her head at me and pulled him towards her using their joint hands. "No I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions. Let's just talk about this another time ok? I want to spend my birthday with you." He nodded his head and leant towards her and captured her lips with his. They pulled apart and leant their foreheads together.

"Wanna know some…_interesting_ information?" he smirked.

"Ok?" she said unsure.

He kissed her quickly. "Jason has a girlfriend." Her mouth opened shocked. "They've been together for a few months and she's here now."

She pulled away from him. "Then why are we out here?! I want to meet her!" he laughed as she pulled him back towards the party.

Once inside she looked around before her eyes landed on Jason and what was most probably his girlfriend. Mitchie smiled. She was really pretty with dark brown hair with copper-y coloured highlights cut into a fashionable bob with a side cut fringe. She was fairly tall with a slim figure and she had the whole boho look going on. Mitchie could tell she would like her.

"Now Mitch you can't just run up to her and…hug her." Shane finished his sentence to himself as he watched his girlfriend run off and quickly introduce her before pulling her in for a hug. He shook his head as he walked over.

"It's so good to meet you," Alexa exclaimed. "Jason's always talking about his little sister." She giggled. Mitchie smiled warmly at her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite get your name." Mitchie said awkwardly. Alexa laughed.

"It's Alexa but you can call me Alex, Al, Allie or Lex. I prefer Lex personally." Alexa winked at Mitchie. Mitchie nodded and the two began to talk with Caitlyn. Nate groaned as he looked at Shane and Jason.

"You do know we're now going to have _three _squealing girls with us." Nate grimaced in fear. Jason looked at Nate confused as Shane just laughed.

"Get used to it. You and I both know they're all going to be here for a while." Nate nodded agreeing. "Now, if you excuse me, I think its birthday cake time."

Shane walked towards Connie and David and began talking to them about the time and cake.

"The cake! I forgot! I'll go get it! David turn the lights off when I'm ready. Shane get the boys ready and get your guitar. It's in the back room."

Shane and David both nodded and went to do as they were told. Shane whispered to Nate and Jason to get ready and they both nodded.

A few minutes later the lights went out and Mitchie turned away from Caitlyn and Alexa to look around for Shane. She frowned when she couldn't see him.

"Look!" Caitlyn whispered pointing to where the three boys were. Mitchie grinned as they started singing Happy Birthday to her in their Connect Three way. Connie stood in front of her daughter holding the cake just as Connect Three finished.

"Make a wish!" Connie said as Mitchie pulled her hair behind her head. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Shane. She smiled to herself as she blew out all 18 candles.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone shouted.

…

Time was getting on and Mitchie was silently waiting for her presents. She would be receiving her family's presents the next night at a family meal however, she still had her friend's presents and Shane's.

Finally Connie asked for everyone's attention and mentioned it was gift time. Mitchie's camp friends went first giving her small gifts here and there before it was finally Jason's turn.

"Hey Mitch!" Jason shouted.

"Hey Jason!" Mitchie shouted back.

"Umm…Nate helped me buy this so…blame him ok?" Mitchie giggled.

"Oi!" Nate shouted.

"So…here it is." Jason held out a small gold covered box. Mitchie kissed him on the cheek as he handed it to her.

Mitchie delicately opened the box and smiled. She pulled out a small silver chain with a silver sweeping heart. At the corner of the heart sat a small green stone. Mitchie looked confused before Jason cut in.

"It's green because that's Shane favourite colour." He exclaimed happily. Mitchie bit her lip as she looked over at a smiling Shane. "The heart because you love him and he loves you…not to mention the rest of us."

Mitchie smiled as she kissed him again and pulled him into a hug. "I love it, thank you so much Jason."

"Really?" he asked amazed. She nodded and he punched the air in triumph before walking away and wrapping an arm around Alexa's waist. Nate stepped forward this time and held out another small gold box.

"I honestly didn't know what to get you so; I thought this would be ok." She took the box carefully; as if afraid it would break. She opened it and gasped.

Inside was a silver charm bracelet complete with five charms. "The first charm is for Jason…it's a bird," Nate stated nervously. Jason punched the air again and Mitchie giggled. "The next one is a disc- for Caitlyn's mixing. Next is a guitar for me. Then a music note for you and lastly a microphone for Shane."

Mitchie admired her bracelet for a moment before hugging Nate tightly. "Thanks it's amazing." Nate smiled, glad he'd done something right before walking away and Caitlyn stepped forward.

"Here," she handed Mitchie a red coloured, middle sized box. Mitchie opened it immediately and grinned when she saw what it was. Inside was a new notebook, already embossed with 'Mitchie's Songs' and then, a scrapbook. Mitchie quickly flipped through the pages and her grin got increasingly bigger when she noticed it was of all random pictures of every one of her friends. Mitchie placed that in the box and pulled out a sort of picture frame. Mitchie felt a tear come to her eye as she noticed it was a collage of pictures of her and Caitlyn. In some spaces were little words the two often joked about and each others nicknames for the other.

"It's amazing. Thank you soo much!" Mitchie placed the box down and hugged Caitlyn tightly as a few tears escaped her eyes. "I absolutely love it!"

Caitlyn pulled away and grinned before nodding her head at Shane. He slowly walked over and Mitchie couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he actually was. He could totally pass as a model…especially with his suave walk.

"Ok…so here's gift one." Mitchie raised her eyebrows as he handed her a flat silver box. She cautiously opened it and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered. She looked up at his smirking self. "Really?"

"Yup…and your parents are ok with it…just incase you were wondering."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed jumping into his arms. He chuckled at kissed her head. Mitchie dropped from his grasp and looked at him. "Caitlyn's coming right?" she asked in all seriousness.

"Of course, and there I was thinking you'd love to spend time in Europe with your boyfriend but, whatever." He said sarcastically. She lightly smacked him and held out her hand waiting for a next gift. He looked at her like she was insane before she pouted at him. He groaned and pulled the next silver box from his pocket.

Mitchie fingered it slightly before opening it. It was small; smaller than all the others. As she lifted the lid her eyes widened.

"It's…empty." She stated lifting the box upside down and shaking it.

Shane chuckled again at her and reached into his pocket. He went to take something out before retracting his hand and looking at her seriously.

"Now, listen ok?" she nodded. "If you say yes you get it ok?" again she nodded. "I love you and I've treated you terribly in the past…but, I'm not going to do that again. I promise. So, what I'm asking you is…would you do me the honours of wearing this ring I have in my pocket?" she gasped. "It's not an engagement ring…yet. It's a promise ring. So we can promise each other we'll be together forever. No matter what life throws at us."

She gaped at him unsure of whether to believe him or not. He nodded as if reassuring her he was telling the truth and this definitely was not a dream.

"Yes," she squeaked. "Yes!"

He grinned and his hand flew to his pocket pulling out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It had a green stone in the middle of a silver band. Around the green stone were smaller diamonds.

"It's green coz you know…" She nodded and laughed at his obviousness. He slipped the ring on her ring finger on her left hand before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a long, sweet, sensuous kiss.

"I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you too."

…

It was getting on to nearly three in the morning and almost all of the guests had gone home; except of course, Connect Three, the girls (Caitlyn, Mitchie and Alexa) and Mitchie's parents. At the moment the couples were all dancing to the song that was playing.

Nate and Caitlyn were talking to each other about the Europe tour. Alexa and Jason were just enjoying each others company whilst Shane and Mitchie were whispering to each other about how much they loved each other whilst sharing a sweet kiss every now and then.

"Mitchie? We're heading home." Connie said interrupting the two. She nodded as she leant gently against Shane. Connie smiled. "Your father and I decided that for tonight and _only _tonight the six of you can stay in the hotel a few blocks away." Mitchie opened her mouth in shock. "We're trusting you to not do anything stupid," she said looking from Mitchie to Shane. Mitchie nodded embarrassed by the situation her mother was talking about. "We've booked three rooms all next to each other. However you decide to separate is entirely up to you just remember, if you do stay with your respected other then please, be safe."

Mitchie looked at her mother in shock before burrowing her head in Shane's neck with embarrassment. Why wouldn't she have left it at the whole 'don't do anything stupid' thing?

"Ok sweetie bye, love you." Connie laughed as Mitchie just nodded.

"So, when are we heading out?" Nate asked walking over.

"We could go now? It's late and I'm pretty tired." Mitchie said finally resurfacing from Shane's neck. They all nodded and yawned simultaneously. "I guess everyone's tired. So, let's go!"

…

The hotel was amazing. The hotel room was amazing. Everyone about the place was amazing.

"It's huge!" Mitchie giggled as she ran inside and jumped on the extremely comfy bed. Shane laughed although he was struggling with his and Mitchie's bags along with all of Mitchie's presents.

"You know, you could've helped." He stated as he put everything on a chair.

"Yeah I _could _have." She laughed as he glared at her. "Come here! I'm sleepy!"

He happily obliged and layed down on the bed next to her. "You know, nothing has to happen if you don't want it to." He pointed out seeing she was shaking slightly and was biting her lip; her show to prove she was nervous.

"I know. It's just…I don't know. We've shared a bed before and nothing's happened and stuff but, that was ages ago." She bit her lip tighter and he sighed turning over to face her. His hand reached forward and stroked her cheek.

"What happened to living in now?" he asked. She sighed and turned over to face him.

"Sorry…habit."

"So, shall we sleep?"

She nodded and she walked into the bathroom to take her dress off. She stood in there for a moment deciding on whether to wear her pj's…if she had any that was. She wasn't sure what her mother had packed for her.

She nodded confidently to herself when she decided to stay in her underwear. _No harm in that at all…hopefully. _

Slowly, Mitchie opened the door and peaked her head out seeing Shane sitting up in bed shirtless. She bit her lip as she opened the door fully and began walking towards the bed. Shane's head rose and his eyes widened. Mitchie crawled into bed and faced away from Shane.

"I love you." He said kissing her shoulder blade. She smiled as he snaked his arms tightly around her waist and snuggled his head into her hair.

"I love you too." she whispered kissing his hand quickly. "Thanks for the greatest birthday ever."

"You're welcome. Now sleep." He ordered gently. She nodded and yawned as she closed her eyes.

Having Shane's arms wrapped around her felt so right. Everything was finally in its place. And soon she'd be with Shane touring Europe. Nothing could be better than that!

**I'm not sure about this chapter…I think its ok but, you're really the judges on that! **

**The photo frame thing Caitlyn got Mitchie is what my best friend got me for my 16****th**** birthday this year so, I thought that'd be an awesome idea for it. **

**What did you think of Alexa? You'll get to know her more in future chapters. If you totally don't like her I can have them break up and then Jason can meet someone else. But it's your choice. **

**Also, I know in some stories Shane, Nate and Jason have purity rings but, in mine they won't. If they ever do have sex; which may happen in this story or the sequel then obviously, it won't be detailed. **

**Anyway, **

**Review?**


	15. Dinner With Grandma

Ok so, this story won't get updated until Monday after this

**Ok so, this story won't get updated until Monday after this. Sorry. It's just I need to update my HSM stories coz I haven't updated them in a while. If I finish them before Monday I will start writing the next chapter for this straight away so, there may be an update on Sunday depending on timings and stuff. **

**Disclaimer- Nope. None. **

**(Also, I can't believe I missed Joe's 19****th**** birthday on Tuesday! Arghh. I wish I lived in America…then I could have their new album and I could go to one of their concerts. : ( )**

**Chapter 14- Dinner With Grandma**

"I don't wanna go!" Shane pouted stubbornly. Mitchie emerged from her bathroom and laughed seeing him sitting on her bed, in his suit with his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"It means a lot to me." She stated facing him at the edge of the bed. He continued to pout. "Shaaaane." She whined. "Shane this is to celebrate my birthday."

"We celebrated yesterday," he said stubbornly once again. Mitchie groaned and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Shane…this is my family. They need to meet the guy I love. They need to know that whatever happened between us in the past is _in _the past. I want them to love you…and to accept us." She sighed and dropped her head to look at the ground. He frowned before crawling down the bed and wrapping his arms around her waist as he placed a leg on either side of her.

"I'm sorry," She nodded telling him she understood. "It's just…it's going to be _so _boring," he emphasized. Mitchie giggled and leant back against him.

"I know…which is why I need you there." He chuckled and kissed the back of her neck.

"That's all you had to say."

…

Shane looked from person to person as they talked to each other. If you could actually call it talking. He reached under the table and immediately grabbed her hand.

"He hurt you…and you decide to basically get engaged to him after what? Two weeks back together?! Look at him…he'd never be husband material. With his dishevelled long hair and the way he wears his suit. Ties are supposed to tighten to the neck you know? And are you wearing girls pants?" she directed to Shane. Shane gulped.

"Abuela…"

"No! There is no excuse! He'll only break your heart again! He's a celebrity! They care about no one but themselves!"

"He doesn't…he loves me," Mitchie mumbled, tears slowly filling her eyes. Connie and David Torres wanted to stop the 'slanging' match but, knew it was hopeless. Shane gripped at Mitchie's hand tighter.

"Then why won't you tell us the reason he broke your heart last year then? Huh?"

"That has nothing to do with you!" Mitchie shouted for the first time that night. She sat back in her chair and gaped at herself. She just shouted at her Grandma?

"You are my Granddaughter! If he broke your heart then it has everything to do with me!"

"He fixed it!" Mitchie took a deep breath before actually glaring at her grandmother. "He fixed it again! Ok? I've never been happier than when I'm with him ok? Just get over it!" Shane looked at Mitchie shocked. She was fighting with her own grandmother over him?!

"Just he was the one who broke it in the first place! How could you forgive him like that?!"

"Because I love him!" The table sat awkwardly watching the two. "If Abuelo did something that hurt you you'd forgive him! Because you _love _him!" Connie and David smiled proudly at Mitchie.

_About time someone stood up to my mother._ Connie thought.

"That's because I've known him since I was your age!"

_Gosh does she never give up? Ok…what to say next Mitchie?_

"So? What's the difference? If you love someone it doesn't matter how long you've known them…it just matters that you love them." Mitchie said calmly.

"Then tell me…tell us all what happened last summer then." Mitchie's grandmother sat back in her chair and waited.

Mitchie opened her mouth and glanced around the table. They all looked…nervous. And kind of like they didn't want to hear it but…now that it was brought up they did…She bit her lip and turned back to her grandmother.

"He…I…uh…"

"I did it because I was told to." Shane cut her off. She turned to him with wide eyes.

"Someone told you to break up with Michelle and you did it?" The old woman raised her eyebrows.

"Yes." Shane gulped. Everyone was staring at him and he had just decided he no longer enjoyed being centre of attention. "My manager told me to do it. He said it would be good for the band. He said that if I didn't do it there would no longer be a 'Connect Three' and I couldn't do that to my band mates. They're like my brothers."

Mitchie looked at her Grandmother and gasped lightly as she saw her smirk. "So…you broke up with Mitchie because you wanted to continue being famous?"

Shane's eyes darkened. No one accused him of anything. "Accuse me of what you want Mrs Cortez but, as long as Mitchie knows the reason I honestly don't give a crap what you think of me. As long as Mitchie knows I love her that's all that matters. And I know I've done some stupid things in the past but, that's where they're staying…the past. It's all about the future and Mitchie is in my future whether you like it or not. I love her so, if you can't understand that then that's fine. Just remember that I do love her. So, you can say what you want about me, belittle me, judge me, and tell everyone how much I'm wrong for your Granddaughter and I won't care. Because I know I'm right for her…perfect even. And that's because without me she's not complete and I damn well know I'm not without her." Mitchie had tears in her eyes for definite this time. She just watched as he excused himself from the table and headed off to the bathroom. She turned to her Grandmother and noticed her mouth as hanging open slightly.

"Well, mom, dad? I think I'm going to go home ok?" Mitchie's parents nodded. "Thanks everyone for coming oh, and Abuela? Thanks for making this the _best _birthday ever!" She said sarcastically as she too walked off in the direction Shane had left in.

"Well," Mitchie's Grandmother sighed. "The mouths on those children. Connie, how could you raise your own daughter that way?"

Connie looked up at her mother in astonishment. "Excuse me?"

"How could you raise Mitchie to behave in such way?"

"How could you behave in such a way?" Connie accused. Maria Cortez gaped at her daughter. "Mitchie has done nothing wrong but, you go around mouthing off at her boyfriend. Who, by the way is the loveliest young man you will ever meet. I would have thought you'd want your own Granddaughter to be happy and with Shane she is. No matter how much hostility you have for him you should look past that and try to get on with him because trust me mother, he's going to be in Mitchie's life for an _extremely _long time."

Maria Cortez just stared at her daughter in shock. Was she really that terrible to Mitchie?

…

Shane sighed staring at himself in the mirror of the restaurant bathroom.

_Maybe everything she had said was true…what if I am no good for Mitchie?_

He gripped the edge of the sink hard as he just stared at his reflection. What if he wasn't right for Mitchie?

_Look at yourself Shane…you are a mess. Everything she said was true. There's no doubting it. You're just some rock star and that's all you will ever be. I'm seriously no hope for Mitch…she needs security. And you can't give her that…not really anyway. _

His grip got tighter and his knuckles began to turn white. "What are you saying Shane? You love Mitchie and amazing as it may seem she loves you too and that's all she wants and needs from you." He told his reflection.

Taking a deep breath he let go of the sink and took a step back. He ran the cold water a little bit before splashing his face. He sighed once again before turning and leaving the bathroom.

"About time."

He jumped in shock as he heard her voice. "I thought you'd climbed out of a window or something," she giggled. He smiled a small smile at her.

"Sorry." He said off handily. He took a step forward but turned when he felt her hand grasp his own.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking up at him. He sighed and looked away from her. All the fears were still there and what if they were true? He looked back at her but, immediately looked away. He couldn't look at her. She was just too…perfect for him to be able to look at. How did he deserve her? Mitchie bit her lip as she raised her hand to his cheek and pushed it so he faced her. "Talk to me."

He sighed once more and placed his forehead against hers. "It's just…"

"Don't listen to her Shane. Please don't." She cut him off.

"But she's right." He murmured. Mitchie shook her head softly. "She is. What am I to someone like you? I'm not anything special. I could give you everything you wanted just because I have the money or whatever but, I can't give you what you need. Only someone who's there _all _the time can give you those. I can't even tell you when I'd be there or when I'm not."

"Shane," she sighed gently kissing him. "I just need you ok?"

"But I'm not always gonna be there Mitch."

She chuckled lightly. "Not like that. I just need to know that you're mine and I'm yours. Please don't listen to my Grandmother. She grew up in a time when arranged marriages were the 'in' thing." He chuckled dryly. "She doesn't know what it's like to be in love. And she doesn't know you."

He nodded before placing his lips to hers once again. "I love you."

"I know," she grinned. "Come on, you can drive me home." She began walking away but stopped when she noticed he wasn't moving. She raised her eyebrows.

"Let's prove it. Let's stick it to her!" She shook her head. "Come on Mitchie. Let's prove to her that we have something so…_good _that her 'bullying' or whatever you want to call it is not enough to make us run."

She nodded and allowed him to drag her back to the table. _This should go well…_

…

"I thought you were going home sweetie?" Connie asked as Mitchie and Shane sat down at the table. Shane placed his hands on the table and began to fiddle with his spoon. Mitchie grabbed hold of his hand and gently rubbed her thumb against it. Maria watched somewhat cautiously.

"We just went for some air. Besides, we haven't had dessert yet." Mitchie smiled broadly. Shane just looked down at their joint hands. Suddenly realising just how much he loved the feeling of her small hand in his.

"Shall we order dessert then?" Maria asked looking directly at her Granddaughter.

"Yes let's Abuela!" Mitchie grinned at her Grandmother who looked upset.

Shane shook his head and bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. The waiter soon came over and took their orders. The table began having their own little conversations here and there however, Mitchie's Grandmother was quiet.

Dessert finally came and everyone was silent as they ate. "Wanna bite?" Shane smirked seeing Mitchie look at his Chocolate Fudge Cake.

"It looks so much better than my Strawberry Cheesecake." She pouted and he laughed. He cut a small bite off his cake and held it out for her. She giggled as he fed her the bite of cake. Connie and David shook their head both thinking of 'young love'.

"Now, can I have a bite of yours?" he asked.

"No…" He pouted. "I love cheesecake too much." she said stubbornly. He continued to pout and she just smirked at him. "What?"

"Just one bite?" he asked sweetly. She giggled and nodded. She cut off a bit and held it out for him. She giggled once again as he took the bite.

"That's enough!"

Mitchie's and Shane's head snapped up and looked at Maria. "Excuse me?" Mitchie asked gripping Shane's hand once again.

"I…uh," Maria glanced to where her daughter was smiling. She smiled too. "I'm sorry. You were right. Shane seems like a lovely lad and I'm sorry to have judged him. It's just I know how much pain he caused you," Shane's grip tightened on Mitchie's hand. "And I hated him for it. I just love you so much Mitchie, I don't want to see you hurt again."

"He won't hurt me again."

"How do you know though?" Maria sighed. "Even if he doesn't do it on purpose…"

"Mrs Cortez? May I speak for a moment?" Maria nodded. "If I hurt Mitchie it would only ever be unintentionally. I know now what it is like to not have her in my life and I can't live like that again. I love her too much to ever hurt her and if I do then I'd do anything for her to forgive me again. I just…love her."

Maria smiled. "I know you do."

Shane smiled back at her and kissed Mitchie's hand.

_Finally…_

…

"That was an interesting night." Shane stated as he jumped down on the sofa.

"Tell me about it." Connie sighed. "Anyone want a drink?" she asked making her way into the kitchen followed by her husband.

"Yes please Connie!" Nate shouted as he sat down on the floor. "Didn't expect you guys so late."

"We didn't either," Mitchie sighed snuggling up against Shane. "We thought you guys would be in bed. What have you been doing all night anyway?"

"Jason and Alexa went out and aren't back yet. Cait and I have just been watching DVD's in your room." Nate stated kissing Caitlyn's hand.

"Not to mention making out right?" Shane smirked.

"Haha." Nate said sarcastically. Shane chuckled and kissed Mitchie's head.

Connie and David Torres made their way back into the room and sat on the other sofa; opposite the one that Shane and Mitchie were sitting on. The room was in silence; a silence that wasn't awkward. They were all just in their own little worlds. That is…until Jason and Alexa returned.

"We're home!" Jason called. He stopped suddenly. "Although…it's not 'our' home is it? It's Mitchie's and Mr Mitchie's and Mrs Mitchie's. Oh man! I'm confused again." he pouted and Alexa laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt guys." Alexa said sitting on the end of the sofa Shane and Mitchie were on.

"You weren't. No one was actually talking." Caitlyn said.

"Oh." Alexa said slightly embarrassed.

"Anyway," David said. "You guys had better go up to bed. it's late and if the girls are going shopping for clothes for Europe you're going to need to be up pretty early. Good luck boys."

"Shopping?!" All three asked incredulously.

"Oh come on!"

**Ok I know the ending was bad. It's just I feel like crap…really. I'll update tomorrow hopefully. Also, ignore the whole not updating thing at the top. I can't be bothered to change it. This was supposed to be finished by yesterday but, I was too busy. **

**Anyway, review please? I just wanted to show you the way in which Shane and Mitchie do actually care about each other. **

**Next chapter…setting sail for Europe probably!**

**Review?!**


	16. It's Europe Time Baby!

Thanks for everyone who reads, reviews, favourites, story alerts etc

**Thanks for everyone who reads, reviews, favourites, story alerts etc. it means a whole lot. **

**Hopefully soon we'll have 300 reviews? Maybe? With your help? ;)**

**Chapter 15- It's Europe Time Baby!**

Mitchie heaved the last of her bags onto her bed. Finally after what seemed like hours she was finished packing for her trip to Europe. Her month long trip to Europe. It had taken a while to convince her parents that she didn't want to go to college instead, she wanted to get a steady job and concentrate on making it in the music industry. If she hadn't convinced them of this she never would have been going to Europe for a month instead, it would have been a week.

She sighed thinking about her new plan for her life. She had yet to tell her parents she was thinking about moving to LA, which would make it easier for her dream to come true. She would also be closer to Shane when he wasn't touring or promoting new albums.

_When I'm back I'll concentrate on telling them absolutely everything. _She thought as she locked the last of her four bags.

Mitchie turned when she heard her door opening. "Ha I only have two bags." Caitlyn laughed.

Mitchie frowned and turned to face her four fairly large suitcases. "One per week." Mitchie stated. Caitlyn laughed again. "No seriously, one bag has all my toiletry stuff in. One has half of Shane's shoes in and the other two have my clothes and shoes in."

"Ok…how many shoes does your boyfriend actually have?" Caitlyn asked incredulously.

"Hundreds." Mitchie said. "Maybe even thousands."

Caitlyn and Mitchie both laughed. "What's so funny?" Alexa asked as she entered the room.

"The fact that half of Mitchie's suitcases are taken up by Shane's shoes." Caitlyn said through her laughter.

"Seriously?!" Alexa giggled.

"No not seriously. Half of one has his shoes in."

"Coz that makes it the whole lot better!" Caitlyn continued laughing.

Mitchie shook her head and held open the door for her two best friends. After knowing Alexa about a week now they already basically knew everything about the other. In fact, Alexa was like the older sister Mitchie had never had. The three girls left the room and went downstairs where everyone was sitting in the kitchen. Jason, Nate and Shane all stood when their girlfriends entered the room and kissed their cheeks. Connie and David rolled their eyes.

"Ok enough PDA." Connie laughed. "Everyone finished packing now?"

They all nodded. "And your flight leaves at what?" David asked.

"8 tonight." Nate nodded. "We wanted an early so we could all sleep but, the commercial side was completely booked for tomorrow morning so, obviously the security would have been harder to maintain."

Connie and David nodded. "What time is the limo picking you up?"

"Umm…6? Right?" Shane asked. Nate nodded. "Yeah 6."

"Ok then. So, anyone hungry? We were thinking about ordering take out?" Connie asked moving to look through the menu drawer.

"That would be awesome Mrs T!" Jason exclaimed happily. Connie shook her head laughing.

"Ok just choose what you want. Mitchie write it down for me? I'm going for a quick bath." Connie passed them the menu as she left the room.

"And it's sports time!" David said as he left too.

"Ok guys…choose what you want." Mitchie said. It didn't take long for the six to order what they had wanted.

After an hour or so the group had finished eating and were sitting around the living room talking with Mitchie's parents.

"Guys, it's nearly quarter to six. You'd better go get your bags and stuff." Connie said sniffling slightly. Everyone stood and ran up the stairs.

The boy's bags were down within a minute because they only had one or two bags each. And that was because most of their gear would be getting taken in a bus. Caitlyn was the first girl on the stairs. She began to carry her two bags down when Nate finally realised she was struggling.

"Jee thanks Nate." She said sarcastically when he took both bags. He blushed lightly as he placed them next to his own bag.

Alexa was at the top of the stairs with her three _extremely _large bags when Jason ran up them and grabbed two from her. He allowed her to go first then followed down. Although, one bag got dropped halfway down.

"You're so lucky that bag didn't contain my hair straighteners." She said seriously. He gulped and placed the bags next to his own.

Finally Mitchie had dragged her four bags to the top of the steps. She glared at them. Shane chuckled as he took the steps two at a time and lifted two of her bags.

"Jeez Mitch what the hell do you have these?" Shane groaned as he attempted to carry the bags down the stairs.

"Oh I don't know…maybe your shoes!" She said her voice laced with sarcasm. Nate and Jason started laughing hysterically as Shane blushed.

Ten minutes later the limo had arrived and was loaded with everyone's bags. Alexa, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and Shane had all said goodbye to Connie and David and were just waiting for Mitchie to finish saying goodbye.

"Call every other day at the least!" Connie said as she squashed her daughter in a bone crushing hug.

"I will mom," she mumbled. Finally, her mother pulled away and Mitchie hugged her dad. "Bye guys. Love you. See you in a month." Mitchie gulped as the words escaped her mouth. One month without her parents. Mitchie got homesick when she slept at Sierra's house for just one night. One month would be like torture. "I'll miss you," she hiccupped.

"We'll miss you too. Now, go or you'll miss your flight!"

Mitchie nodded sadly and hugged them one last time. "You'll have an amazing time." David whispered. Mitchie nodded once again and climbed into the limo. She watched her street pass by as they drove off.

_Bye._

…

Three hours later the plane was finally in the air taking them to their first destination of Paris.

"Paris is the most romantic city in the world you know?" Alexa said poking her head of the seats in front of her.

Mitchie turned and laughed. "What happened to Jason?"

Alexa glanced to her left. "Sleeping." Alexa rolled her eyes.

Mitchie laughed. "Yes I did know that by the way."

"I can't wait. I've never been to Paris before!" Alexa gushed.

"I've never been out of Jersey before." Mitchie said. "Apart from camp and visiting relatives."

"Seriously? And now you're going around Europe! You're one lucky girl." Alexa winked. Mitchie blushed realising she was also talking about Shane. "What's the rock star doing then?" Alexa asked nodding her head in front of her at the seat Shane was sitting in.

"Trying to write." He said annoyed. Alexa laughed.

"Sorry," she rolled her eyes again and sat back in her seat.

Mitchie giggled before sitting back into her seat properly. She glanced out of the window and saw the ocean way, way down below the plane. She gulped.

"I'd tell you what part of the sea that is if I knew," Shane whispered in her ear causing her to jump slightly. She laughed slightly. "You're scared of flying!" he stated. She turned to look at him and glared.

"And?" she asked heatedly. He put his hands up in surrender as he bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Sorry. I just didn't know. I should have though after I lost feeling in my left hand as we took off." She blushed and slouched in her seat. He took her hand and kissed the back of it gently. "I'll keep you safe…I promise." He whispered.

…

Nearly four hours later the First Class area of the plane was completely silent. Everyone had been handed pillows and blankets and were all sleeping. Except Mitchie.

She was leaning against Shane; whose arms were wrapped around her, whilst looking outside. She was mesmerized by the fact she could just see the stars right outside the window. They were so close she felt like she could just reach out and grab one.

"I wish for everything to stay the way it is." She whispered. She turned and looked at Shane when she felt him moving around. She giggled when he blinked a couple of times and yawned. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hey…" he mumbled against her lips. She giggled again. "I need to pee." Her eyebrows raised and he chuckled nervously realising she that didn't actually need to know that. "I'll be right back."

She nodded and turned back to facing outside the small window. Sighing she glanced at her watch. She was extremely tired but, she just couldn't get comfortable in the plane seats. Sure they were better than if they were in commercial but, they were still plane seats. They weren't going to be like arm chairs were they? If they were that would be so much better though.

"What ya thinking about?" Shane asked as he returned and sat down.

"Arm chairs." She stated.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're thinking about arm chairs?"

"Yes."

"Any reason why?" he chuckled wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She leant back and placed her head on his shoulder and rearranged herself so that she was still able to look out the window.

"I could sleep if I was sat on an arm chair." He chuckled again.

"I know what you mean."

"Excuse me?" she laughed at him. "Says the guy that was totally just sleeping anyway!"

He grinned. "I wasn't that comfortable doing it though."

She nodded. "How long until we get there?"

"I don't really know. Hang on I'll confer with my planner." Mitchie frowned. Planner? Shane kicked the chair in front of him. "Nate! Wake up!" he leant forward and hit the boy around his head. Nate groaned and Caitlyn jumped up. They both turned and glared at Shane. Mitchie laughed. Shane smiled innocently. "How long until we get there?"

"You woke me up to ask me that?!" Nate questioned. Shane nodded.

"Mitchie wanted to know."

"Coz that makes it alright doesn't it?" Nate said sarcastically. Shane shrugged and waited for Nate's answer. "I'm not sure. Ask an air hostess or whatever. I'm going back to sleep." Caitlyn rolled her eyes at Mitchie who laughed before she and Nate turned back around.

"He's a really good planner!" Mitchie said through her laughing. Shane pouted. "Just ask a steward already would you?!"

Shane frowned and pushed the 'call button'. A few minutes later a pretty blonde air hostess came up to them. Mitchie watched as the woman smiled in a 'seductive' kind of way. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"How can I help you Mr Gray?" She asked leaning right over him; showing some cleavage. Mitchie smiled as he grimaced and made a repulsed face.

"Umm…how long…until…we…get…there?" He asked trying to maintain eye contact however; his eyes kept glancing at her chest.

_Those have to be fake right? There's no way in hell they're real! Mitchie's aren't as…round as that. Damn it! If Mitchie knows you've been staring at her chest she will not be happy Gray!_

"Oh…well, it should only be about four more hours I reckon." She said glancing at her watch. Shane nodded and turned back to looking out the window. "Anything else Mr Gray?" she asked in what Mitchie supposed was the best 'sexy' voice she could muster. "Anything I can help you with?" She wiggled her eyebrows when he turned back towards her. Shane's eyes widened and the repulsed look returned to his face. Mitchie glared at the stewardess.

"No…I think my _girlfriend_ and I will now be going to sleep or something." He emphasised.

The stewardess glared at Mitchie before nodding and walking away. "I hate her." Mitchie said still glaring at her back. Shane chuckled and kissed her gently.

"I only have eyes for you."

"I noticed after the second gagging look on your face." She giggled. "I still don't have to like her though."

"It comes with the territory babe." He puffed out his chest slightly and shook his hair out of his eyes in the way all the girls swooned over.

"Jerk!"

…

"Arghhh! I thought that flight would never end!" Caitlyn groaned as she slumped into the limo that was waiting for them at the Paris airport.

"Would you stop complaining?! We're in Paris!" Alexa said excitedly as she looked out of the window.

"Shane? Why so quiet?" Nate asked as he moved around in his seat.

"I think Shane here is in a daze over how many of the air hostesses were flirting with him!" Mitchie laughed leaning against him.

"That's why we sleep on planes Shane." Jason said in his usual 'duh' tone.

Everyone laughed. "So…we're staying in a hotel right? Not that crummy tour bus again…" Caitlyn asked.

"Hotel for three nights then on to the next country." Nate stated.

"Three shows?" Mitchie asked trying to contain a yawn but, failing.

"Nah just two." Mitchie nodded and glanced out of the window.

"Oh my gosh! It's the Eiffel Tower!"

…

An hour and a half later the group had finally arrived at their hotel. They stood in the hall their rooms were on.

"Ok so we have three rooms." Nate said holding out the three different room cards. "So, how are we going to do this?" Nate asked nervously glancing at Caitlyn.

"Well obviously you want to go with Caitlyn," Shane rolled his eyes. "I want to go with Mitch and Jason wants to go with Alexa. Yeh?"

Everyone nodded. "Me and Lex will take the first room." Jason said holding out his hand for the key card. Nate held it out for Jason to take before moving his hand away again.

"Here you go Lex…you take it." Jason pouted as everyone laughed.

"Night guys!" They called over their shoulders as they made their way to their room with their luggage.

"I'll be waking you all up at 10! Just so you know!" Nate shouted. He laughed when he heard Jason and Shane groan.

"I simply love having like five hours sleep!" Shane said sarcastically. "Now give me the bloody card!" he glared at Nate. Mitchie rolled her eyes. Nate passed him the key for the middle of the rooms. Mitchie and Shane picked up all their cases and walked towards their room whilst Nate and Caitlyn went to theirs. "Night then!"

Mitchie walked into the room and placed her bags near the door. "Wow." She said in amazement. The room was huge! It had its own kitchen and living room as well as a huge bathroom. "Look at the size of the tub! I could totally swim in that!"

Shane chuckled as he moved all the bags onto the living room chairs. He opened his and began searching for a clean pair of boxers that he could change into. Mitchie however was still exploring. She went to the balcony window and slowly pulled the doors open. The cool night air felt good against her skin as she stepped towards the railing.

"Wow," she whispered again as she looked out at what appeared to be all of Paris. She looked straight ahead and was mesmerized by the beauty of the Eiffel Tower. It was lit up and just looked amazing. **(A/N- it really does look stunning. I've never seen anything more beautiful than that lit up at night. :P)**

Mitchie shivered slightly in the cool breeze. "Cold?" Shane asked as he came out and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his chin on her shoulder and took a deep breath; loving the mixtures of the air and her strawberry smelling hair.

"Not much." she said as she continued to look on in astonishment. Shane kissed her shoulder. "Its beautiful." she whispered as if afraid to wake up this remarkable city. Shane smiled and looked at her. She looked so innocent just staring out at the view with her mouth hanging open slightly.

"You are." He stated continuing to stare directly at her. She shook her head; still not turning her eyes away from the view.

"Cheesy." She giggled. She yawned and he moved around her so he was in front of her. Mitchie's eyes finally left the lit up Paris to glance at his boxer clad self. She blushed and looked away.

"You can look." He said cockily. She shook her head and slapped him gently. "Come on, you're exhausted. Let's sleep ok?" She nodded, took one last glance at the view and entered the hotel room.

"Will you find my pj's whilst I take a quick shower please?" she asked as she grabbed a complimentary towel from the bed.

"What? No underwear?" he pouted. She giggled.

"Not tonight at least. If you're a good boy I might tomorrow." She winked and walked into the bathroom. He watched the bathroom door for a moment with a grin plastered on his face. He grabbed the bag she had been carrying and looked through it trying to find the keys. Finally he found them and unlocked one of her suitcases. He fumbled through it until he found a pair of pyjamas. He smirked.

He turned when he heard the bathroom door open. His smirk grew when she emerged from the bathroom in just a towel. His eyes skimmed her entire body.

"Eyes up top please Mr Gray." She smirked herself. She held her hand out for her pj's. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. She bit her lip. He dropped the pyjamas and dipped his head to kiss her softly. She sighed against his lip and her arms wrapped around his neck. Finally, he pulled back and bent down to pick up the pyjamas once again. Mitchie's fingers touched her lips still feeling the tingling.

She was broke out of her reverie when she felt her towel slip to the floor. Her eyes widened and she just stood there; too shocked to even cover herself from him. She gulped as she just watched Shane's eyes glancing all over her. He gulped too and she noticed a small blush rise onto his cheeks.

Finally, after what seemed like forever Mitchie realised what was happening. She quickly fumbled to lift her towel, cover herself as best she could, grab her pyjamas from Shane; who looked like a zombie, just staring into space, before she ran off back into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and leant against the back of it. She stayed like that for a few minutes before sliding her shorts and vest top on.

Shane was still just staring into the space she had just been standing in.

_Whoa. _Was all that was going through his head. He finally glanced down and groaned as quietly as he could.

Had she seen what she had done to him? He knew Mitchie. He knew she would have been more than embarrassed by that. He sighed and walked towards the bed crawling under the cover and tried to concentrate on sorting out his problem. He held his breath as the bathroom door finally opened and Mitchie walked out, head down, walking quickly. She basically jumped into the bed and turned away from him. He breathed out and turned around, moving close to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"It's ok." He mumbled against her hair. She shook her head vigorously. "Yes it is."

"No it isn't!" she half shouted. "You just saw me naked Shane!"

"What's wrong with that huh? It'll happen right?" he asked gently.

"I know." She sighed. "But…not now…not tonight."

"I know that. Would you please stop worrying about it? It never has to be brought up again if you don't want it to."

"But, you're not gonna forget are you?! And I'm not! Even if we never speak of it again it's not going to stop you thinking about it after all…you know."

Shane chuckled. "It's a good thing you know?" she nodded, and then shook her head.

"Can we just sleep? I'm tired. And can we not talk about this for a while please?"

He nodded and she rolled over and kissed him sweetly. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He kissed her head.

"Before we don't talk about it for a while I just want to say you're beautiful." he whispered closing his eyes. Mitchie opened her eyes but remained quiet. She smiled to herself. That was the one thing she was really worried about…and he didn't mind it.

However, just by that one thing they knew that their relationship had just taken a step that neither of them knew whether or not they were ready for.

**Wow! 12 pages!**

**The longest chapter I think. **

**If you think they're moving too quickly or whatever tell me. They're not having sex yet though remember! ;)**

**That will probably happen either towards the end of the tour or when Shane comes home from the tour after Mitchie's left. If that makes sense?**

**Did you like it? I thought it was random…but ok?**

**Review? Please?**


	17. First Night Nerves

Almost at 300

**Almost at 300! ;)**

**Also, my 300****th**** reviewer will get a part in my story. As a co-manager of C3 or something like that or you can be someone of your choice…within reason of course :P. So, leave your name when you review. Please?**

**Anyway thanks so much to absolutely everyone that reviews! **

**Chapter 16- First Night Nerves**

"She won't even talk to me." Shane whispered glancing over to where Mitchie was sat with Caitlyn and Alexa.

The group were currently sitting in the concert hall. The girls were in conversation in the audience seats whilst the boys were sitting on the stage.

"Why not? What did you do?" Nate asked rolling his eyes.

"What?!" Shane shouted. His eyes widened and he looked over at where the girls were sitting; now looking directly at them. He waved comically before turning back to Nate and Jason. "Why is it you _always _think I've done something wrong?" He asked curiously. His eyes glanced to the girls once more. He sighed happily because that they had now returned to their conversation.

"We do not." Nate stated.

"Oh…you _so _do!" Shane shook his head; eyes glancing once more at the girls who had seemed to have had huddled closer together.

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Guys…back on topic please." Jason said lying down.

Shane and Nate looked at Jason disbelievingly before nodding and getting back on topic. "Ok…so we might always think you're to blame. Simply because why would Mitchie do something? Anyway," Nate continued seeing Shane's glare. "What happened last night?"

Shane gulped and looked away.

"Haha! Nate look! Shane's blushing!" Jason laughed jumping up on the stage. The girls turned at his outburst. Jason ran to the edge of the stage. "Guys!" he called to them "Shane's blushing!"

Shane glared at Jason before standing up, walking towards him and grabbing him by the back of his collar and dragging him back to where Nate was sitting, laughing hysterically. Caitlyn and Alexa laughed too but, Mitchie sat there biting her lip. Were they talking about what happened last night?

"I was not blushing!" he hissed. Nate and Jason continued to chuckle as they told him to continue with why Mitchie may not be talking to him. "Well…umm…Mitchie went for a shower right? And well she came out in her towel…" He gulped. "And it fell…and we both just stood there…and I may have got excited and…"

"You had sex?!"

…

"Mitch? What's wrong?" Caitlyn sighed.

"Huh?" Mitchie asked turning away from watching Shane, Nate and Jason rehearse. "I'm fine." Mitchie lied through her teeth. Caitlyn and Alexa both raised their eyebrows. "Ok I'm not entirely fine." Mitchie glanced to the stage again and noticed the boys had sat down and were talking. "Something happened between me and Shane last night…and it was way serious."

Caitlyn and Alexa shared a glance before turning back to Mitchie. "It can't be as serious as…oh my God…did you guys like…have sex?" Alexa whispered.

Mitchie's eyes bugged as she shook her head vigorously.

"What?!" The three girls turned at the outburst which had came from the stage. They watched as Shane gave them an odd look before waving at them in a supremely random way before turning back to Nate and Jason.

"Ok anyway…" Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "What happened then? If you didn't have sex…"

Mitchie took a deep breath and leaned in closer. Noticing what she was doing Caitlyn and Alexa also moved closer.

"He saw me…naked." Mitchie bit her lip. Caitlyn's eyes widened and Alexa's mouth formed a smirk.

"What's wrong with that?" Alexa asked. Caitlyn looked at Alexa shocked before registering the question and realising that Shane seeing Mitchie naked wasn't actually that bad a thing.

"He saw me naked." Mitchie said like it was most obvious thing in the world.

"Haha! Nate look! Shane's blushing!" Mitchie, Caitlyn and Alexa turned at the sound of Jason's voice. "Guys! Shane's blushing!" He said pointedly at them.

Caitlyn and Alexa both laughed. Not only because of Shane but because of the way Jason was acting over it. Mitchie however watched Shane carefully as he grabbed Jason and pulled him away. She bit her lip. Surely they aren't…are they?

Caitlyn was the first to stop laughing and she turned to Mitchie. "What's wrong?" she asked noticing Mitchie's face.

"What if Shane's telling them?!" she hissed. Caitlyn and Alexa glanced at each other again before turning back to Mitchie once more. "I can't have Jason and Nate knowing that Shane's seen me…naked."

Alexa sighed. "Mitchie…what's wrong with Shane seeing you like that? You're 18 and he's 20…surprisingly, anyway, you guys are so into your relationship had you not even begun to think about the concept of you and Shane seeing each other naked and maybe even having sex?" Mitchie frowned. "It's not a big deal Mitch. Unless he wasn't thrilled by it. What happened exactly?"

Mitchie gulped. "My towel fell after we had kissed. Everything suddenly seemed to go into slow motion or whatever and I was just in too much shock to even cover myself. He just looked at me…up and down, up and down." Mitchie glanced at the stage. "I looked down and noticed he…was turned on by it." Mitchie sighed turning back to them. "Anyway, I ran off. When I crawled into bed later I couldn't even look at him. He said it never had to be brought up again but, I know it will you know? Then I asked if we could not talk about it and he said that before we did that he just wanted to say that I was beautiful." She blushed and glanced back to where Shane now stood on the stage a microphone in hand.

"Aww…" Mitchie couldn't even hear what they were saying. She was just too interested in him. He was talking to someone back stage. She watched as he nodded and flicked his hair out of his eyes as he turned to face the front. His eyes met hers and he grinned at her. She smiled back. It was as if his smile was contagious. As soon as anyone saw it a smile managed to appear on everyone else's faces.

"Mitch?!" Caitlyn waved her hand in front of her friends face. Mitchie blinked and was brought back to reality.

"Sorry." Alexa and Caitlyn both laughed.

"We're going to go out to the tour bus. It's got the TV and stuff. Coming?" Mitchie nodded and stood up. She stretched and began following the other girls out.

Shane watched after her quizzically before hearing his name. He ran off to whoever it was still wondering where his Mitchie had gone.

…

It was half an hour until they went on stage. Surprisingly to all three they were nervous. They hadn't been nervous since their first concert…not really anyway. So why were they nervous now?

Their girlfriends that's why.

They'd never had a concert where they were in the wings of the stage watching them and cheering.

And it really made them nervous.

Shane was pacing…a thing he had done quite a lot that day. Mainly because he was wondering how he was going to get Mitchie to talk to him properly again before the night was over. But now, he was pacing because he was nervous. His nerves were getting the better of him. His hands were clamming and he could already feel himself begin to sweat. Clearing his throat and trying to hum a few bars seemed to make his nerves even worse simply because one note came out only a little bit croaky.

_Croaky enough to ruin a concert. My first one with Mitchie watching!_

_Oh God…_

Nate glared as he watched Shane pace. "Dude…not helping!" Shane stopped to glare at Nate.

"I…don't…really…care!" Shane hissed. Nate's glare intensified.

"Would you shut up for once?! It's not all about you Shane ok? Jason and I are nervous too you know! And your pacing is so not helping!"

Shane sighed and collapsed on a spare chair. "Sorry."

"That's fine Shane." Jason said. "We all know we're just nervous…which is strange."

The three boys all sat down on chairs. Jason sat facing the window, his fingers drumming on his jeans in a random sequence. Nate layed splat out on the couch counting how many ceiling tiles were above him. Shane on the other hand, had twisted around so he was now upside down on the arm chair he was sitting on. He watched his feet as he moved them around against the wall.

"Well isn't this a weird sight." The three turned their heads as Caitlyn, Alexa and lastly Mitchie entered the room. The girls laughed and walked towards their boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie whispered as she sat on the arm of the chair. She bent low so she could actually see his face.

"Sitting." He replied casually.

"Do you usually sit upside down?" She questioned grinning.

"When you're mad at me I do," she frowned. "This way I can stop thinking about it as all my blood rushes to my head and then I feel faint."

"I'm not mad at you." She sighed.

"Yes you are. If you weren't you'd be talking to Me." he pouted.

Mitchie shook her head. "I've just been thinking."

"About?" he queried his eyebrows rising.

She smirked and moved so she was right against his ear. Whispering she said, "You naked."

Shane's eyes widened and he jolted; leading to him falling with a thump on the floor.

Alexa nodded at Mitchie and she sighed smiling. _Alexa was completely right._ She thought.

"Guys…on stage please!" A stage hand announced.

The boys nodded and they all stood up. Nate quickly kissed Caitlyn as Jason kissed Alexa. Shane walked over to Mitchie who was biting her lip.

She watched his lips as they slowly descended onto hers. Fireworks erupted again and she didn't ever want him to pull apart. But, he did. "And _we_ will talk later little missy!" He whispered smirking. Mitchie gasped and blushed. She watched as he walked out.

Wow was going through her head.

…

"That rocked!" Jason exclaimed running off stage.

"It was amazing! Who knew we'd get that kind of reaction?!" Nate slouched onto the couch tiredly.

"We get to do it again tomorrow!" Jason shouted again. Shane clutched his hands to his ears.

"Calm down will you?" he asked. "My head hurts."

"Why do you always get headaches after shows?" Nate asked yawning.

"Loud music…screaming fans…having those stupid ear things lodged into my ears…running around…" Shane groaned gripping his head tightly.

"You're the one who wants to run around." Jason said in his usual care free voice.

"It's called being the showman thank you very much." Shane said slightly more cheerily.

"Ahh!" Shane winced at the scream that sounded as soon as the door swung open.

Nate laughed as Jason was jumped upon by Alexa. "Oh Jase you were amazing! The whole thing was just…amazing!" She shouted.

Caitlyn rushed over to Nate as the scene continued with Alexa shouting about how amazing everything was.

"Jason!" Shane growled. "Would you please shut up your woman?!"

"Is that the way you talk about your best friend's girlfriends usually?" Mitchie asked gently sitting on Shane's lap.

"Only when I feel this bad." He said in a baby voice whilst pouting. Mitchie giggled before kissing him lightly.

"Headache?" She asked. He nodded and she kissed his forehead gently. "Better?"

Shane nodded again with a goofy grin on his face. Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Alexa all rolled their eyes.

"I seriously can't take much more of them." Nate groaned.

Mitchie pulled away from hugging Shane to stick her tongue at him.

"Oh very mature." Nate rolled his eyes and pulled Caitlyn towards him.

"And you talk about us and PDA." Shane rolled his eyes this time.

"I'm doing it to spite you. Let's see how you like it." Nate smirked pulling Caitlyn in for a kiss.

"Idiot." Shane mumbled under his breath. "Nate, if you do that…you won't realise me and Mitchie making out then either will you?"

…

"Hey…headache gone?" Mitchie whispered sitting next to Shane; who was lying on the bed, eyes closed tightly.

"No." Came his grumbled response. He moved slightly and Mitchie noticed he squinted his eyes tightly together. Mitchie bit her lip in worry.

"Have you taken any aspirin?" She asked rubbing his forehead soothingly.

He nodded and winced again. "I've never had one this bad before." He mumbled.

Mitchie bit her lip again. Should she call someone? "Shane…you're foreheads getting hotter by the second."

He didn't reply, he only grumbled slightly.

"I'm going to call someone ok? To see what they recommend." She got off the bed gently and walked to the hotel room's phone.

Mitchie dialled Alexa's cell phone thinking she'd be the best one to call seeing as she was second oldest of the group. What was the point in calling Jason? He wouldn't exactly be any help now would he?

Mitchie glanced at Shane as she waited for Alexa to answer. She grew increasingly worried as she noticed him beginning to sweat slightly. What was wrong with him? She bit her lip once more as she heard him grumbling in a very unmerciful sleep.

"_Hello?" _

Mitchie smiled at the fact she had finally answered. Even if the reply sounded extremely tired.

"Alexa thank gosh."

"_Mitchie what's wrong? It's like 1.30!" _

"It's Shane. His headache seems to have got worse and now he has a fever. I don't know what to do." Mitchie glanced over at Shane again.

"_Has he taken aspirin?" _

"Yes." Mitchie sighed.

"_Ok when I used to feel like crap my mom would put a cold compress against on my forehead and a bucket by my bed…just incase. Make sure he drinks water. That's all I can say right now. But, if he still feels terrible tomorrow I think we should call a doctor. Oh and when he's able to take some more aspirin give him some. Just wait an extra hour from the time he's actually allowed to have more; incase it's still in his system or whatever." _

"Thanks Lex." Mitchie hung up the phone and went to get a flannel. She washed it well with cold water and then ran back to Shane. She gracefully placed the flannel on Shane's forehead; wiping away his face before doing so.

Shane grumbled again. "It's ok. Just try to sleep ok." She whispered.

"Too hot." Shane winced as he moved again. Mitchie nodded; knowing full well he couldn't even see her because his eyes were so tightly squeezed shut.

She gently pushed him forward and sat behind him; so he rested up against her. Her fingers fiddled with the bottom of his shirt before hoisting it over his head. She blushed as her fingers came into contact with his soft skin.

_Get a grip Mitchie! He's ill!_

Moving away again she carefully layed him back down on his bed. She bit her lip contemplating whether to remove his jeans or not. Nodding her head she sat on the edge of the bed and unbuttoned his jeans. She gripped the edges and pulled them down; blushing when she realised that his boxer shorts had also came down slightly too; just below his hips.

Standing up and grabbing his clothes she placed them on one of the arm chairs before going into the bathroom to brush her teeth and take off her own clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror quickly. She frowned wondering as to why Shane thought she was beautiful. Sighing she grabbed her jeans and t-shirt and walked out into the bedroom.

Mitchie pulled back the covers on the bed and grabbed her pyjamas. She looked down at herself. Shane thought she was beautiful. Smiling she threw her pyjamas out of the bed; deciding to just sleep in her underwear.

"Mitchie." Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice; the voice that seemed so full of pain.

She jumped onto the bed and crawled next to him. "Are you ok?" She whispered.

"I feel icky." He mumbled. Mitchie stifled a giggle before placing her lips to his head again. "Lie with me?"

Mitchie obviously obliged and layed down next to him. She grinned as his arms wrapped around her waist tightly and she snuggled her head against his neck.

"I love you." He mumbled placing a hand against his own head.

"I love you too." she whispered.

"You're back in your underwear."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. She could practically hear his smirk.

"Glad you're feeling better."

**Ah! I was in such a bad mood last night when I started writing this then as I was completing it I was soo happy because I got my GCSE results : )**

**Anyway…it was a little bit random. My head just hasn't been in it really recently and I'm not sure why : (**

**So, I would love it if you guys gave me ideas on what you'd like to happen next…;)**

**Love and review?**


	18. Paranoia?

Over 300

**Over 300! **

**The 300****th**** reviewer was 'soccorsmileyGRL16' so congrats!**

**You will be making an appearance in the next few chapters. Any idea what you want to be? My idea was you can be the new manager of Connect Three? Because in this chapter…we meet Mick once again…**

**Ok before I get into it I just want to tell everyone everyone's ages. **

**Jason- 22**

**Alexa- 21**

**Shane- 20**

**Nate- 20**

**Caitlyn- almost 19**

**Mitchie- 18**

**Disclaimer- Do not own…although I'd give anything for Joe Jonas…**

**Chapter 17- Paranoia?**

A week passed and Shane was finally overcoming his cold. The girls had become increasingly annoyed and aggravated by his 'severe' case of 'man flu'. However, he was finally well enough to not sneeze or cough every five minutes…which Nate was sincerely grateful for.

Shane had gotten over the headache after a couple of days but, next, the sickness kicked in. It was not a pretty sight seeing him run off stage every half hour for 3 shows to barf into a bucket and then run back on stage all smiley; as if he hadn't just puked his guts out.

Now though, he was only sniffling and sneezing occasionally…this also made it hard for him to live with; especially seeing as they were on the tour bus travelling to the next French destination.

"Shane…please blow your nose!" Alexa stated sneering her nose up as he sniffled once again.

"I can't." He said in his husky voice.

"I thought I told you to stop talking or you'll completely lose your voice." Mitchie said walking into the living area of the bus.

"And we told you that that would _never _happen." Nate sniggered.

"What would never happen?" Jason asked, looking up from his magazine.

"Shane shutting up until the show tonight." Nate sighed. _Here we go._

"Why would he shut up until the show?" Jason asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Alexa quickly jumped in saving the small, stupid argument that would surely happen between Nate and Jason. "Nothing sweetie." She said sitting next to Jason. "So, what's that you're reading?"

Shane laughed as Jason completely forgot the subject that they had been talking about.

"Mitch." He sighed. "If I can't _kiss _you, I simply _have _to talk to you or I'll be like, losing my will to live." He gave her the puppy dog look and Mitchie just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not catching your cold Shane." She said. "I want to enjoy Europe…not be upchucking all through it. Now shut up if you want to put on a good show tonight." Shane's eyes narrowed slightly.

Something had been up with Mitchie for the past week; he just didn't quite know what it was.

"Cait? Lex? A word in the bedroom please?" Mitchie asked nodding her head in the direction of the bedroom. They nodded. Mitchie held back a moment as they walked through. She glanced to Shane and noticed he was looking at her confused. She bit her lip before leaning down and kissing his forehead. With that, she turned and walked quickly into the bedroom; collapsing on one of the beds when she reached it.

"Ok…what's going on?"

…

Shane glared at Mitchie's retreating back. Nate and Jason both shared looks of astonishment.

"Why are you glaring at your girlfriend?" Jason asked waving a hand in front of Shane's face dramatically. Shane turned to them and his glare increased.

"Why the hell do you care?!" he shouted. Jason and Nate were taken aback.

"Dude, calm down." Nate said.

"Sorry." Shane sighed.

"Wanna tell us why you were glaring at your girlfriend or not?"

"She's keeping something from me." Nate rolled his eyes. "I'm not being paranoid Nate! She is definitely keeping something from me and I don't know what it is." Nate's eyebrows furrowed as he saw Shane's eyes darken.

"Why don't you ask her?" Jason asked backing away slightly as if afraid of what Shane will say next and how he would say it.

"Because she'll just tell me I'm being stupid and then not actually answer my questions." Shane sighed again.

"You don't know until you ask her." Nate stated logically.

"Maybe." Shane turned back to look at the bedroom door. He would have given anything right then to have the door fly open without the girls knowing so he could hear exactly what it was they were discussing.

_You're being an idiot Shane._

He groaned at his idiocy. He shouldn't be thinking that Mitchie would hide something from him after all that had happened. He knew he should trust Mitchie however; he couldn't shake away the feeling that she wasn't telling him something. And whatever that something was, he knew it was important otherwise Mitchie would not have asked to talk to the girls in another room, she would have just whispered to them like she always does. Then, as they layed in bed later that night (depending on whether they were on the bus or if their were others in the room) she would explain to him what they had been talking about. Shane's eyes widened. What if Mitchie was having second thoughts? What if she finally realised that he wasn't good enough for her? He had been a jerk this week after all…but he couldn't help that, he'd been ill. Everyone always gets moody when they feel terrible…although, he was probably worse than others.

"Shane?!"

Shane shook his head and turned back to Nate and Jason. His eyes followed the gaze in which they were looking at and his eyes widened once more…before turning back into a death defying glare.

"Hello boys."

…

Mitchie collapsed on the bed and let out a sigh. Alexa and Caitlyn turned to each other before lying down either side of their obviously distressed friend.

"What's up?" Caitlyn asked also sighing.

"Thanks for always listening to my stupid problems guys." Mitchie said glancing to her left at Caitlyn before turning to her right to look at Alexa. "It means a lot." She continued, moving back to looking at the ceiling.

"Mitchie…" Alexa warned. Mitchie sighed again knowing that they just wanted her to explain what was wrong. However, Mitchie wasn't sure how to get the words out. Should she just blurt it out? Because that's what her head wanted her to do right then. Or should she get to it the long way? Although that way she knew Caitlyn and Lex would get even more annoyed with her than they probably…definitely already were.

"I want to have sex."

Mitchie's eyes widened when her head finally registered what she had blurted out. _Curse my verbal diarrhoea._

"Excuse me?" Caitlyn asked sitting up. She looked at her friend who was blushing an extremely deep shade of red.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Alexa asked also sitting back up. Mitchie nodded timidly. "Ok…care to repeat please? My mind just isn't registering. Did you, Mitchie Ava Torres, seriously just say you want to have sex?"

"Yes?" Mitchie squeaked. Caitlyn nodded wearily as Alexa just looked on in what appeared to be…amusement.

"With Shane right?" Caitlyn asked uneasy.

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn in a you-didn't-seriously-just-ask-me-that look. "Of course with Shane!" Mitchie rolled her eyes before her embarrassment settled in again. She groaned.

"What's brought this on so suddenly?" Caitlyn asked lying back down again.

"I don't know. The whole nakedness thing, the fact he likes it when I only wear my underwear to bed…and then, I started actually listening to what Alexa said about it not exactly being a bad thing."

Alexa layed down too. "I knew this would happen." She laughed lightly.

"How is this funny?" Mitchie grumbled.

"When I was saying that it looked like you were listening but, I never actually thought you _were _listening. I never believed you would say this so soon."

"Neither did I." Mitchie mumbled. Alexa laughed again. "What do I do?"

"Oh I don't know," Caitlyn said sarcastically. "Talk to Shane about it."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that huh? Just go up to him and say Shane…I think I'm ready to have sex. I can't do that!"

"I didn't exactly mean it in that way. When you're talking in bed; preferably in a hotel so no one like Nate or Jase can hear you, and casually bring it up." Caitlyn said fiddling with her fingers mindlessly.

"Have you talked to Nate about this?" Mitchie accused sitting up for the first time since she had entered the bedroom.

"Yes." Caitlyn sighed. Mitchie's and Alexa's eyes bugged.

"And what happened?" Mitchie asked. Ignoring as to why her best friend had not discussed this with her yet.

"We said that we'd wait until we were both positive that we want that to happen. And he said that because it would be my first time he wanted to make it as special for me as he can. So, he said we'd wait until he gets home so he can plan everything perfectly." Caitlyn sighed dreamily.

"That's sweet." Mitchie murmured lying down again. "So, I can just ask him if he thinks about it?"

"Yeah. That's what I did." Alexa stated.

"Wait! You've had this conversation with Jason?!" Mitchie asked astonished. She sat up once again.

"We had it ages ago." Alexa said.

"So you've…done it?" Caitlyn asked unsure as to whether se actually wanted to hear the answer.

"You guys annoy me." Alexa said sitting up and moving to stand in front of the bed. "You talk about sex like it's a bad thing. It's not ok? I swore to myself that I would _never _have sex with anyone unless I loved him and he loved me just the same. But, I wanted more than that too. I also wanted to know that the relationship wouldn't just fizzle out. I wanted to know that it would last for as long as I and he could keep it going. I didn't want to show someone how much I loved him if it was a small relationship that didn't have a future. I believe that Jase and I have a real good chance of a future which is why I felt like I could have sex with him."

Mitchie nodded understanding Alexa. She felt exactly the same. "So, even just talking to Shane about it doesn't mean we'd have to do it right away would we?" Alexa nodded. "Just letting him know that that is how much I love him would help us in the future or whatever right?" Again Alexa nodded. "Then I'll talk to him but, only when the time is perfect would I ever have sex with him."

Caitlyn, Alexa and Mitchie continued to lie down next to each other. All thinking about their boyfriends and what they wanted from their future.

"Mitchie?!"

Mitchie bolted upright when she heard her boyfriend's seemingly distressed call to her. She glanced to Caitlyn and Alexa before pushing herself off of the bed and walking out into the living room with Caitlyn and Alexa close behind.

"Shane what's going on? Are you being sick again?" Mitchie asked worriedly as she reached the living room. Shane jumped up from his seat and stood in front of her; blocking her from something. "What are you doing?"

"Mitchie…good to meet you at last."

Mitchie looked around Shane and finally noticed a man standing in the room. He was wearing black pants with shiny black shoes, a white shirt and a red tie. Over his shirt was a large black trench coat. Mitchie moved her hand towards his only for it to be pushed away by Shane.

"Mitchie this is our _ex_-manager." Shane hissed.

Realisation dawned on Mitchie. She glanced back up at the man and noticed his smirk. She shuddered at the intense look he was giving her.

"What's he doing here?" Mitchie whispered into Shane's ear.

"I'm here to see _my _band of course you stupid girl." Mick rolled his eyes.

Mitchie grabbed Shane's wrist as he made to lunge at his former manager.

"We fired you Mick. So get out." Nate said opening the bus door. It was then Mitchie realised they had finally stopped driving obviously having reached the next stop of the tour.

"You can't fire _me_!" Mick said big-headedly. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"You blackmailed us Mick." Shane coughed and sneezed as Mick just laughed.

"Whatever. I was just doing what was good for the band."

"What was good for the band was just leaving us the way we were! Not telling us who we could or could not date!" Shane coughed and spluttered after his outburst. Mitchie rubbed his back gently as Caitlyn fetched some water. Mick continued laughing.

"You're going to make yourself worse." Mitchie whispered into his ear but he shook her off.

"You're fired Mick! Didn't you get the memo?" Shane smirked as the smirk fell off his ex-managers face. "Now get out!"

"You'll be sorry for this! You won't get anywhere without me. Who the hell are you going to have to manager you then?" Shane shrugged in an uncaring way. "You guys are going to flop! You'll be yesterday's news and it'll be all _her _fault!" He said pointing to Mitchie.

Shane's anger grew. Nate quickly shoved Mick out of the door before Shane had time to attack. Shane glared at the door for a moment before turning to look at Mitchie who had paled slightly. He stepped forward and embraced her in a hug.

"Don't listen to him Mitch." He whispered.

"I'm not." She whispered back, her arms encircling his neck tightly. He smiled before coughing once more. "Lovely." Mitchie said sarcastically pulling away and handing him a glass of water.

He playfully glared at her. "Meanie." He pouted.

"Oh God…here we go!" Nate rolled his eyes as he suppressed a groan. "I can't take anymore fluffiness!"

…

"What were you and the girls talking about earlier?" Shane asked as they layed in their hotel bed later that evening. Everything that had happened with Mick was forgotton after he had left. Although, Shane still couldn't stop thinking about whether or not she was keeping something from him.

"Huh?" Mitchie asked tiredly. Shane leant over her and noticed her eyes were closed. He layed back down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his front as close to her back as possible.

"When you went into the bedroom earlier? Before Mick showed up." Mitchie noticed the anger in his voice but decided to ignore it.

She bit her lip. It was now or never right?

"Just…girl stuff." _I guess I choose never. Coward._

"What kind of girl stuff?" Shane asked kissing her shoulder. He coughed again and groaned.

"Just you know…girl stuff. Now, can we please sleep?" She yawned and closed her eyes tighter.

"Yeah…sure." His eyes darkened once more. What was she keeping from him?

"Love you." She mumbled.

"Yeah…you too."

**Sucky right? I'm not sure I liked it. I just thought it was like really random. I doubt that'll be the last time you see Mick…he seems to like the band quite a bit. **

**Anyway, please tell me exactly what you thought about it. What you liked and what you didn't. What you would like to happen. You know all that kind of stuff.**

**Just tell me in a review! **


	19. Four Days To Go

Thanks guys

**Thanks guys!**

**I totally don't know what's going to happen in this so…it may be completely odd or whatever. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Camp Rock or any song I may use depending where my writing takes me.**

**Chapter 18- Four Days To Go **

Mitchie sighed glancing at her calendar. She couldn't believe she'd already been in Europe for three and a half weeks. In four days she'd be back to her boring life style. What a difference a 'holiday' makes.

Walking into the living area of the bus she collapsed into an armchair. No one could lie when saying all six of the group had changed over the summer. Mitchie bit her lip glancing to where her boyfriend was sitting; writing away eagerly in his song book. As much as she hated to admit it; they had drifted over the weeks and it made her worry about where their relationship would end up when Mitchie returned home. Shane had become more distance towards her. He would always stay up later than everyone so when he went to bed Mitchie would always already be sleeping. It was almost as if he didn't want to talk to her anymore.

"What's going on guys?" Jason asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean Jase?" Nate sighed lying down on the couch; placing his head gently into Caitlyn's lap.

"We weren't like this a few weeks ago."

Mitchie continued to bite her lip as she brought her legs towards her chest. She glanced at Shane and noticed he had turned around but, as soon as his eyes met hers he swung back around and started jabbing the paper with his pencil. Mitchie gulped.

"I guess…we're all tired?" Alexa asked trying to lighten the mood but failing.

"For three weeks…I doubt it. Besides, if we haven't had a show everyone's in bed by like 9. Well, except Shane." Nate said glancing at the Shane's back. Mitchie frowned. Was Nate glaring at him?

"People change when they're suddenly thrown together in an environment like this." Mitchie said quietly looking at her knees.

"What do you mean Mitch?" Caitlyn asked looking at her friend with worry.

"Just think about. None of us are used to living on a bus. Except the guys and they're not used to having three others on the bus with them. We're not used to being all together in a small place." Mitchie placed her chin on her knees. Her eyes flashed to Shane who had turned his head towards them slightly.

"I guess. But, why are we moping around? Me and Mitch leave in four days!" Caitlyn explained.

Mitchie saw Shane flinch at her statement and he turned back to his writing. She sighed gently and stood up. "Where are you going?" Alexa inquired. Mitchie glanced at Shane and gulped once more when it seemed he hadn't even noticed her standing up.

"Just in my room." Mitchie murmured. Alexa and Caitlyn moved. "Alone." She said harshly knowing that Caitlyn and Alexa were going to go with her. They jumped at her tone and just watched her walk to the bedroom and slam the door shut.

Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Alexa all shared worried glances. They looked over to Shane who seemed unfazed by everything seeing as he was _still _just doodling on paper.

"Should someone go talk to her?" Alexa asked glimpsing at the closed door.

"She seems…mad." Caitlyn said uneasily.

"I'll go." Nate offered.

"No offence babe but why would Mitchie want to see you?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm like her brother?" Caitlyn giggled.

"She says that a lot." Caitlyn stated. "Go then."

…

Mitchie jumped onto her bed and crawled to the pillows. She leant against the headboard and grabbed her pillow and held it close to her chest.

_Grr why is he so…Shane? What the hell is wrong with him?_

Groaning in annoyance Mitchie grabbed her guitar which was beside her bed and strummed away mindlessly.

"**Do you know how you make me feel?**

**One minute my life seems to be perfect,**

**It's as if nothing can come crashing down, **

**And then, you turn your head around**

**And everything changes suddenly,**

**I'm not high up on that cloud**

**Baby, I'm asking you to come back**

**Coz I don't think I can take no more.**

**Do you understand?**

**What you're putting me through?**

**How can I suddenly be the bad guy?**

**When baby, all I've done is love you. **

**And everything changes suddenly,**

**I'm not high up on that cloud, **

**Baby, I'm asking you to come back**

**Coz I don't think…I can stand this pain…**

**No more." **

Mitchie wiped at her eyes. _I wonder if he knows how much time I spend crying over him. _

"Mitchie?" She raised her head at the sound of knocking and Nate's voice. She mumbled to him to come in. "Hey," he said gently. "That song was amazing."

"Thanks." She smiled a small, forced smile at him. "I don't know what's going on with him Nate." She sighed and collapsed onto the bed. Nate looked around the very small room before lying down next to her.

"I think I know." He said gulping. Was it his place to tell her? Then again…she had a right to know…she _was_ crying over him.

"Nate…" She said a slight sternness to her voice.

"He thinks," he took a deep breath worried of her reaction. "You're keeping something from him."

Mitchie sat up and turned to him; confusion etched onto her face. "What?"

"He says that since you took Caitlyn and Alexa in here to talk whilst he was sick you haven't been the same. He thinks you guys were talking about something important and he wants to know what it is. He said when he asked you about it all you said was 'girly stuff' and he says that wasn't a good enough answer."

Mitchie gulped and looked at the door. She bit her lip and stood up. Glancing back at Nate she smiled slightly again before opening the door with as much force as she could muster. Nate gulped.

"Oh crap!"

Mitchie charged through the living area; causing Caitlyn, Alexa and Jason to give her shocked looks. She pulled a chair away and sat opposite Shane, glaring at him. He looked up and his eyes narrowed noticing hers.

"What?" He asked harshly. "I'm busy here."

"You're blowing this out of proportion." She basically hissed. Shane's eyes narrowed even more; if that was possible.

"So Nate told you." He spoke in a ruthless voice. One she had never heard him use before. Was he really annoyed by this?

"Yeah he told me and you're being ridiculous." She stated her voice dangerously low.

"Yeah whatever Mitchie." He said sarcastically turning back to his paper.

"You really wanna know what I talked to them about?" She asked her voice back to shouting. He looked up and looked directly at her; his eyes narrowed into slits. He nodded. "I told them I wanted to have sex! Happy now?!"

His eyes widened as she stormed from the table to their room again. Nate and Jason's eyes had also widened. Everyone jumped at the door slamming.

"Whoa…" Jason said sitting down holding his head. "I so didn't exactly want to hear that."

"Me either." Nate said sitting down next to Jason. He shuddered. "Urghhh! Now I'm getting mental pictures. Eww!"

Caitlyn and Alexa rolled their eyes at them before turning their attention back to Shane. He was just staring at the place Mitchie had been sitting in.

"I wonder what's going through his head." Alexa whispered to Caitlyn.

"I honestly don't want to know. It _is _Shane after all." Caitlyn shuddered and went to sit on Nate's lap. "So much for an amazing last four days." She mumbled as she placed her head in the nape of his neck.

"It'll still be amazing." He whispered.

"I can't enjoy myself if my best friend's hurting though." She whispered.

"Everything will be fine."

"How do you know?" She asked looking at him.

"Just trust me ok?"

…

"Just knock already!" Nate said getting agitated by Shane who was standing outside Mitchie and his bedroom, his hand ready to knock but, every time he came close to knocking he would pull his hand away quickly.

"I'm getting to it," he hissed back. He swallowed the lump in his throat and finally knocked three times.

"Who is it?"

He could tell she'd been crying. Her voice made her sound like she was in pain. And it was because of him.

_I seriously hate myself. _He thought glumly.

He cleared his throat. "It's…uh…Shane."

"Take a number!" she replied cruelly.

He sighed and his fists clenched together. "Mitchie…don't be stupid!" he shouted banging again on the door.

"I don't want to talk to you!" she called back banging on her side of the door. Shane jumped back. "You know…it's kinda like the way you hadn't wanted to talk to me for the past three weeks! Get lost!" she screamed.

"Mitchie." He warned. "I'm not afraid to break this bloody door down!" he growled. Inside Mitchie mimicked him.

"Goodbye Shane."

He glared at the door. Gosh did she aggravate him. He stepped away from the door and leant against the opposite wall; which was only about a metre away. He turned to his side and with all his force he charged at the door using his right shoulder to bang into it. Only he used too much force, he flew through the door, crashed onto the bed and backward rolled onto the floor.

"Shit!" he shouted in pain. Mitchie jumped on thee bed and looked down at him.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. His crash had caused the rest of the passengers in the bus to run towards the room. Their eyes widened seeing the door hanging off its hinges.

"Wow…that door wasn't as strong as I thought it would have been." He said dizzily getting to his feet. He fell onto the bed and groaned. "Aspirin!"

Alexa quickly ran to the kitchen grabbed the box and a bottle of water before rushing back into the room. Caitlyn was sitting next to Shane on the bed checking for damage whilst Mitchie just stood on the other side of the bed not knowing what she should do.

Shane turned to look at Mitchie who was biting her finger gently. "Guys…I'm ok," he said turning back to everyone else. "Could you leave us alone?" He asked nodding his head in the direction of Mitchie. They all nodded and filed out. Jason turned around and lifted the door back into its place and attempted to try to make it stay in place. "Jason." Shane laughed.

Jason ran off and Shane stood up, turning to face her. She had her arms wrapped around her in some form of comfort. He sighed and crawled onto the bed; crossing his legs and facing her.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he sighed. She looked into his eyes for the first time and frowned.

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?" she asked. He nodded.

"I know I probably should have but, I guess I thought that if I didn't I wouldn't find out something I thought might have been awful. So I guess I was trying to ignore the inevitable."

"You thought it'd be bad?" she asked.

"I don't know. I thought you were having second thoughts about us or something." He mumbled looking down.

"I would never have second thoughts about us." She whispered. He looked up and she smiled weakly. He moved to the edge of the bed and she moved so she was straddling him. She leant forwards so she could hug him tightly.

"So…why didn't you tell me?" he whispered. "What was that?" he asked leaning back. She mumbled something incoherent against his neck again and he laughed. "Mitchie." he said in his warning voice. She leant back and looked directly at him; biting her lip.

"I was embarrassed. I was going to tell you I just couldn't. It's not something I can talk about openly to anyone let alone the guy I want to do it with!" she threw her arms in the air for effect.

"Well at least I now know you want to have sex with me and not some other guy!" he chuckled. Mitchie pouted. "I wouldn't have judged you or anything."

"I know…I guess I was worried that you would think I'd mean I wanted to do it like straight away or something."

He chuckled again. "I'd never push you into something you didn't want to do. You know that." She nodded. "I would have made it perfect and special for you. I wouldn't have immediately thrown you on the bed and taken you then and there." He kissed her gently.

"I know I was just…worried I guess." She whispered placing her head on his shoulder.

"I know…I just wish you weren't." He whispered back. "I love you."

She leant back and grinned broadly. "I've missed hearing you say that."

"I've missed saying It." He laughed. "Love you." He murmured against her lips.

"I love you too." she replied.

They kissed sensuously until air was of course needed. "So…wanna talk about it?" he asked pulling back and brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Not right now," she replied biting her lip.

"You do that too much. One day it'll hurt too much for you to kiss Me." he smirked.

She glared playfully at him before standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm going to go have the best four days of my life!" she giggled running from the room.

Shane shook his head and chuckled lightly. "The things I put up with." He said to himself rolling his eyes playfully. "But, I wouldn't change it for the world."

**Ok…so that was amazingly random and odd. But, she told him : )**

**Next chapter will definitely be the final day. Sorry I didn't do any like sight seeing or anything it's just…I live in Europe and no absolutely nothing about it! Which I guess is why I failed geography. I don't even know where a place called Loddon is and apparently its five minutes from where I live. **

**Anyway, I'm rambling. And yes, that 'song' was written by me…**

**Review? Tell me how you'd like me to do the farewell?**


	20. True Love Never Dies

You rock

**You rock! You rock, you rock yeah!**

**A bit of Smitchie, Naitlyn and Jalexa in this chapter I reckon : )**

**:P**

**Chapter 19- True Love Never Dies**

Her arms locked behind his neck tightly; as if holding on for life. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his deep and fast beating heart. His arms tightened around her waist as he gently kissed her head. She shivered.

"You cold?" He whispered. The sky was completely dark except for the few twinkling stars and the moon. The curtains; that were pulled apart, were gently blowing in the light breeze coming through the window that was partly opened. She shook her head and glanced up at him.

"Your heart's beating really fast." She whispered into the silent night.

"It's because you're so close." He said just as quiet. Moving his hand he gently threaded it through her long brown hair.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow." Her voice cracked with every word and he placed his hand against her cheek, watching as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I know." His voice shook as he tried to control it. He had to be strong for her, even if he was feeling exactly what she was; turmoil and pain.

"Don't let me go." She begged as she crawled up him to place her head in the nape of his neck. He bent down slightly to kiss her head once more.

"I would hold on to you forever if I could." He murmured; his lips still placed against her hair. "But," he sighed. "As much as it pains me to say…it's time for you to go home."

She groaned and her grip on him tightened. "I can't leave you if I'm stuck to you." She said stubbornly; moving as close to him as possible. He chuckled and she felt the sensation reverberate through his entire body. He had no idea of the effect he had on her.

"Mitchie…" he warned. She tilted her head towards him again and pouted. He chuckled again. "You have no idea how much I love you." He whispered placing his hand against her cheek tenderly.

"You have no idea how much I love you." She replied, leaning forwards to kiss him sweetly.

_It's now or never…_

She pulled away from him and placed her forehead against his. She looked directly into his eyes and his eyebrows rose. "Make love to me." she whispered.

Shane's eyes widened and he opened his mouth however, nothing would come out. She had no idea of the effect she had on him…

…

"You're not going to meet someone are you?" Nate asked panicked. Caitlyn giggled.

"No…I love you stupid!" She stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head and held out his arms for her. She crawled across the bed and collapsed into his arms.

"I love you too Cait…so much." he sighed kissing her softly.

"Does that mean I won't see you on TV making out with a fan or something?" she asked half playful, half serious.

"Never." He promised. She grinned. "I'll only ever make out with you on TV." Nate smirked.

Caitlyn opened her mouth wide in shock.

"What? You can't not tell me you wouldn't enjoy that!"

"Ok…I would…but, on TV?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and wrapped her back in his arms. She shivered.

"Cold?" He whispered against her ear.

"Yeah…a bit." She whispered back. Nate nodded, grabbed the duvet and wrapped it over them delicately. "Thank you."

"You're extremely welcome." He kissed her head.

"Nate?" he nodded. "Can you promise me that you'll always remember this moment? No matter what life throws at us?"

"Of course. I would _never _forget this. I love you Caitlyn."

"I love you too." she smiled kissing him gently. "I love you too."

…

"They're taking it really bad." Alexa stated, closing hers and Jason's bedroom door. She wobbled slightly as the bus went over a bump.

"I know. Mitchie was crying earlier. I went to go have a shower and I saw her crying through the frosted glass so, I had to get Shane then he got really wet as he wrapped a towel around her and lifted her back into their room."

Alexa sighed. "Caitlyn hasn't cried once. I bet she will tonight though." She said as she crawled into the bed and snuggled up against Jason.

"I don't know what I'd do if you had to leave to go home." Jason sighed.

"Me either. All I know is that I'd miss you like hell."

He laughed. "I'd _so _miss you more!"

"No way!"

"Uh…yeh!" Jason said in his 'duh' voice. Alexa laughed and kissed him.

"How about we'd both miss each other just the same?" he nodded. "Jase…I love you…you know that right? I know we don't say it often but, I just want you to know."

"I know that and I love you too. More in fact." He grinned.

"No way!"

"Uh…yeah!"

…

"Shane?" Mitchie whispered biting her lip.

"Are you…sure?" she nodded timidly. "Like one hundred per cent sure?"

"If you don't want to that's fine." She grumbled rolling over and facing away from him.

"Mitchie." he sighed. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked over at her. "It's just…I want to…really…but, I thought you wanted to have it like seriously special." She rolled over.

"This…would be more special than you could ever make it Shane." She sighed noticing his confused look. "No amounts of flower petals, candles, soft playing music could compare to you and me right now…this minute showing each other how much we _really _love the other."

"I don't want you to regret anything and then end up resenting Me." He mumbled.

"I would _never _regret anything…if I do it with you." She whispered; placing her hand against his cheek.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, his dark brown eyes boring into hers.

"Mhmm," she said biting her lip again. He placed his hand delicately against her smooth, slightly reddening cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered leaning down so his lips were just about to touch hers.

"You won't." He raised an eyebrow asking if she was actually being serious. "Ok…I know you won't mean to."

"I love you." His voice had suddenly become huskier as he finally kissed her.

Her head spun as she kissed him back; trying to keep up with the amount of force and passion he was kissing her with. Her mind was a blur as his fingers grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head and began to massage her stomach. Her breathing increased as he kissed down her neck to kiss the valley between her breasts; fingering at her bra clasp. She gulped as she grabbed his head and pulled it back to her lips. Mitchie shivered as his fingers rubbed down her sides to the top of her pyjama bottoms. He pulled them down; kissing every part of exposed flesh he could reach as she kicked them off at her heels. Shane kissed his way back up her as she attempted to remove his wife beater. He chuckled as he leant back from her; straddling her waist as he removed his own shirt.

She bit her lip once more as she glanced at him. He'd never looked so…good before. He smirked as he leant back to her lips. He fingered her bra clasp again and she arched her back.

"You sure?" he mumbled against her lips. She nodded and arched her back again. He smirked as he unclasped the piece of clothing and threw it to the floor. He leant back and admired her. Her arms immediately covered herself as he just continued to stare at her. Shane frowned as he placed his hands on her arms and struggled to place them by her side. "I told you…you're beautiful." He stated looking into her eyes.

"I'm not." She whispered. "Remi is…" He winced as she mentioned his 'ex-girlfriend'.

"No…_you _are." He would have given anything at that moment to make her believe him. She smiled before kissing him again.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips. He smiled and began kissing her neck again before attaching his lips to her breast. His fingers played with the hem of her underwear before gently pulling them down her long, slim legs.

"Are you really sure?" he asked looking at her again.

"I've never been so sure in my life."

…

Thunder cracked in the distance and rained pummelled against the sides of the bus; making the noise reverberate around the tin can.

His fingers grazed her cheek as he watched her sleep. She was so peaceful and…beautiful. He smiled as she squirmed slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

She moved her head so she could see over her shoulder. "Hey," she said; her voice showing exactly how tired she was.

"Hey." His voice was just above a whisper and if she couldn't read what he had just said she would have had to move closer to hear him. "I love you." He whispered again and she smiled as his lips gracefully kissed her own. She shivered. "Cold?" he asked, his voice suddenly having a worried tone to it.

She giggled lightly. "A bit." He smiled as he lifted the duvet over both of their bodies. She bit her lip before snuggling close to him.

"Better?" he asked kissing her head.

"Much." She sighed placing her head in the nape of his neck. His arms encircled her bare waist tightly. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, his fingers rubbing up and down her waist gently. She shivered again.

"Loving me." She yawned.

"Can I tell you something?" he whispered. She turned to look up at him and nodded. "Promise to not interrupt or anything?" Again she nodded biting her lip in nervousness and anticipation. "Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." She winced and he placed a hand to her cheek. She looked into his eyes and she felt like they were telling her that he had to tell her all what he wanted to. "I just had to do it for my brothers you know?" She nodded weakly. "But if I could have changed everything obviously I would. Basically, I'm just saying all this because I don't think you know exactly how much I regret that part of my life. I feel like we've lost a part of our lives together and we'll never get that back. I'm making no sense am I?"

She giggled and kissed him. "You made sense." He smiled. "I wish I could say I understand what _you _went through but, I can't because I went through something different. The only similarity was we both loved each other and missed each other."

He nodded and kissed her. As she felt his tongue on her bottom lip she happily and eagerly granted him access. As the kiss became more heated he climbed on top of her; using his elbows to keep him from leaning all his weight on her. His hands rubbed up and down her skin and she shivered under his touch. Shane pulled back; much to her disappointment and chuckled at her pouting face.

"So, I take it you don't regret it then?" He asked. Her pout dropped and it seemed that she was not showing any emotions through her facial features. Shane's eyes widened and he rolled off of her. She watched as he placed his head in his hands and groaned. "I can't believe it. Arghh…I'm so stupid."

She frowned. "Why are you stupid?"

"Because I basically just took advantage of you then if you didn't actually want to do it. Why didn't you stop me? All you had to do was ask. I know that I _really _wanted to do it but, I would have waited a whole lifetime for you."

Her eyebrows furrowed. What was he talking about? "Shane?"

"You hate me don't you?" He asked peaking from between his fingers. She rolled her eyes and climbed on top of him. She removed his hands from his face and kissed him…long and hard.

"I could never hate you. And I don't regret it. You didn't even let me answer…"

He frowned this time. "But…you were pouting…then like…nothing…then…huh?"

She giggled and kissed him once more. "I don't regret it. And never will."

…

"I hate aeroplanes." She groaned. "I hate turbulence." She sighed. "I miss him."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Mitchie…we've been flying for twenty minutes. You saw him thirty minutes ago…"

"So? Your point is?" Mitchie asked turning to her best friend who seemed to be happily reading a magazine. "Don't you miss Nate?"

Caitlyn turned to Mitchie and sighed as she placed her magazine down. "Of course but, I'm not going to dwell on it now. I'm going to have to go through a month of missing him from this moment on. And I'm not going to start until I walk into my home, go upstairs, crash on my bed, roll over and see a picture of me and Nate on my bedside table. Ok?"

Mitchie sank back in her chair. "I can't believe we have to wait a month to see them again."

"Unless we watch them on TV." Caitlyn said light heartedly.

"Coz that'll be the same." Mitchie said sarcastically. "Sorry." She mumbled noticing the look on Caitlyn's face.

"It's ok."

"Cait?" Caitlyn turned and frowned seeing Mitchie suddenly all fidgety and nervous.

"What's going on?" She asked…almost afraid to hear the answer; especially because of the way she was unexpectedly acting.

"I…did something last night." Mitchie sighed. She glanced at Caitlyn whose eyebrows had furrowed together. "Shane and I…"

"Got married?!" Caitlyn interrupted. Mitchie's eyes widened.

"You're not being serious are you?" Caitlyn shrugged. "We were on a bus last night…you were also on said bus…it didn't stop once…get the picture?"

Caitlyn blushed. "Sorry. So, what did you do? Oh!" Realisation dawned on Caitlyn. Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth hung open slightly. "You had sex?!" she shouted.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie hissed. "Keep your voice down!" Mitchie smiled apologetically at all the glaring passengers. "They could leak something to reporters and I'd prefer that my 'sex' life or lack there of was brandished over the tabloids."

Caitlyn scoffed. "Your sex life isn't exactly lacking now is it?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm just shocked that's all. I mean last week you were arguing about it." Caitlyn leant back in her chair.

"You don't seem shocked." Mitchie mumbled leaning back too.

…

Shane glared straight ahead of him.

"Umm…why are you glaring at a plane?" Jason asked sitting down next to Shane.

"One of _them_ to my Mitchie." Shane continued to glare.

"A plane kidnapped Mitchie?! Oh my God! Have you called the police?!" Jason shouted receiving a few odd glances from people. Jason jumped up looking around quickly.

Shane rolled his eyes, stood up, grabbed Jason and pulled him over to where Nate was waiting for the limo.

"No one kidnapped her idiot! She had to go home remember?!" Shane sighed.

"Oh…yeh…sorry." Jason mumbled. "Limo's here!"

Nate and Shane both slid into the limo as Jason looked around once more.

"Guys?"

"Jason get in the damned limo!" Shane said aggravated.

"Where's Lexi?"

Nate climbed out of the limo. "We left your girlfriend? _You _left your girlfriend? In a crowded airport? In London!"

"Oops." Jason whispered.

Shane climbed out of the limo and looked around. "There she is!"

Alexa ran through the crowd; pushing past everyone to get to the boys who now had gathered quite a surrounding. "Move it!" she shouted hitting some teenage girl with her bag. "Sorry." She mumbled noticing the girls glare. "I thought you'd left me!"

"Of course not!" Jason said hurriedly sharing a nervous glance with Nate. Shane had already climbed back into the awaiting limo. "Let's go!"

…

Shane crawled into his bed later that night. The bus felt extremely empty after losing both Caitlyn and Mitchie.

He groaned as he rolled over to what would have been Mitchie side of the bed. He lifted up her pillow and placed his head on it. Sniffing he smiled sadly. _God I miss you Mitch._

He sighed again as he rolled onto his back, placing his hands behind his head. He couldn't believe that this time twenty four hours ago he was making love to her for the first time.

_And they say time flies when you're having fun. _He thought sarcastically.

"Shane? You asleep?" Nate asked softly knocking on the door.

"Come in." Shane said monotonously.

"Missing her huh?" Nate asked sitting on the bed.

"Hell yes." Shane said slamming his head against his pillow. "Missing Cait?"

"I didn't expect to miss her this much. It's been what? Three hours?" Nate sighed leaning against the wardrobe.

"Me either. I just keep thinking about them leaving you know?"

"Oh yeh…I know."

_Mitchie's arms wrapped around his neck tightly as his encircled her waist; pulling her as close to him as possible. "Don't let me go." _

"_Mitchie." he sighed. "It was the deal…"_

"_I'm 18 now. I don't have to listen to my parents." She said stubbornly. Mitchie glanced next to them and saw Caitlyn and Nate in a tight embrace. _

"_Mitchie…" he chuckled slightly kissing her head. "You're plane's leaving…"_

_Mitchie looked up and saw that her departure gate had opened. "You can't hold my hand though."_

_Shane kissed away the pout that had appeared on her face. "You have to go." _

"_Do you actually want me to leave?" she asked exasperated. _

"_Of course not babe!" he sighed. "I would __**love **__you to stay but, we both know you can't." she nodded dejectedly. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." They kissed one last time before Mitchie and Caitlyn were gone. _

...

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be…_

"Hello?"

"_Someone sounds tired." _Shane jumped up at the sound of the voice and especially the giggle.

"Mitchie." he sighed.

"_Shane." _She mimicked. He shivered.

"You have no idea what you do to me." His voice was deeper she noticed.

"_I miss you…"_

"It's been like 12hours Mitch." He said trying not to show her how much he was missing her. He needed to be strong for her. 

"_Shane," she sighed. "I don't need you to think you need to be strong or whatever. Please…just show me your real emotions." _Her voice had a begging undertone.

"I just…arghh," he groaned. She laughed. "I miss you too."

"_I'm scared that you'll find someone better."_

"That could never happen. True love never dies Mitch. And trust me…we have true love." She smiled. She knew he was telling the truth.

"Shane!"

"Hang on Mitch, Nate's calling." Shane quickly jumped up and ran out the door. "What's going on? I'm on the phone to Mitch."

"Our new manager is here." Nate said looking over at the buses living room. Shane nodded and quickly ran back to his room. Throwing on a shirt as he jumped back on the bed.

"Mitch? Our new manager's here. I'll call you back later ok?"

"_Oh ok then. Love you."_

"Love you too."

Shane hung up and walked back through to the living room.

"Shane this is Piper our new manager. Piper obviously this is Shane."

Shane held out his hand for the friendly looking girl to shake. She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Shane."

"Likewise. As long as you're better than Mick." He laughed. She nodded.

"I'm only actually like your co-manager. I'm in training really." She laughed. The boys nodded. "I'm so looking forward to getting to work with Connect Three! I mean you guys are…amazing!"

Nate, Jason and Shane all laughed.

"The fun is yet to start." Nate laughed.

Shane pondered what Nate had said for a moment. _Yeah, the fun is yet to start. _

**So…?**

**The 300****th**** reviewer 'soccorsmileyGRL16' has made her appearance. Tell me if there's anything specific you want your character to be like/ to do or anything. **

**Review?**

**That was long wasn't it?**


	21. When You Love Someone

Woo

**The Camp Rock awards are here. Did you know that? Well if you didn't shame on you! :P **

**Go to ScarlettBush's page for more information and to vote. So do it! **

**Thanks to any of those who nominated my story 'All Thanks To Samaya' for the favourite comedy. Check it out if you haven't read it please?**

**Make sure you vote for all your favourites!**

**Woo! **

**Before I begin I just want to say that Piper will not do anything to break up any of the couples. She's just a nice person. Ok?**

**Disclaimer- Don't own : (**

**Chapter 20- When You Love Someone**

"Only two weeks left." Caitlyn said walking into Mitchie's room. Mitchie smiled at her.

"I know. But, it's actually been easier than I expected it to be you know?"

"Yeah I totally agree. I'm kind of getting used to it by now. After all Nate and I go through long distances quite a lot." She laughed.

"Yeah, I forgot about that." Mitchie stated.

"Are you ok?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie turned to her and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You've got a little dazed look on your face."

"I'm just thinking." Mitchie said lying down on her bed.

"About?" Caitlyn inquired. Mitchie bit her lip.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing…_

"_Hello?" Mitchie sighed gently. _

"_**A little dreary sounding but other than that it'll do." **_

_Mitchie shook her head. "Wow you really are funny." _

"_**I try." **__She shook her head again. She could practically hear his smirk. _

"_You're stupid." She giggled before sighing once more. Her smile fell. "Tell me you love Me." she whispered. _

"_**Mitchie what's wrong?" **__His voice had that hint of desperation and worry. _

"_Nothing." She lied. _

"_**Yeah sure. And I look great in yellow jumpsuits." **__He said sarcastically. She laughed despite herself._

"_You use stupid analogies." She giggled. "And I bet you'd look amazing in a yellow jumpsuit." _

"_**Mitchie…"**__ That was his warning voice. She groaned._

"_Urghh. Fine." She said stubbornly. "I just saw another pathetic magazine article. Ok?" Her voice was harsh and she flinched when she heard him groan in aggravation._

"_**Don't do that Mitchie. Don't blame everything on me." **__She gaped. __**"I can't help what's put on those pathetic, stupid, pointless, shit-stirring tabloids ok?" **_

"_Shane..." she said warily. _

"_**I just don't get why you always read in to it!" **_

"_Shane..."_

"_**You're being extremely childish don't you think? Baby come on, you know you're the only one for me…"**_

"_It wasn't about you!" she shouted taking large, deep breaths. _

"_**Huh? What do you mean?" **__he asked; the concern back in his voice. _

"_They were talking…about Me." she whispered. _

"_**What the hell were they saying?!" **__she jumped at the harsh, loud tone of his voice._

"_Just that I was using you. The usual." She stated. _

"_**I'm sorry. I didn't want them to hassle you especially when I'm not there to protect you." **_

_Mitchie smiled. "Tell me you love me then."_

"_**Tell me you love me." **__Again she could hear the smirk. _

"_Shane…" she sighed. "I'm so in love with you. Never leave me." Her voice was quiet and sensuous; he shivered. _

"_**I love you too." **__Mitchie grinned. How could three words as simple as those make you feel on top of the world? __**"And don't worry…I will never leave you." **_

"_Good." _

"_**I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. Starting now until forever." **__He stated. _

_Mitchie giggled. "Are you proposing to me Mr Gray?"_

"_**Yeah…I am." **__Mitchie gaped. What? His voice had no hint of playfulness to them or anything. It was completely serious. _

"Mitchie!" Mitchie shook her head and snapped out of her reverie.

"Sorry." She blushed.

"Care to explain?" Caitlyn asked an eyebrow rose.

"Not really." Mitchie said uneasily. Caitlyn looked at her friend with a 'yeah-right' look before leaving the room. Mitchie sighed before standing up and following Caitlyn down stairs.

_This is getting too confusing. _

…

"**I'm hot…you're cold,**

**You go around like you know,**

**Who I am, **

**But you don't,**

**You got me on my toes…"**

"Stop!" Nate shouted through his microphone. Shane turned to him and glared.

"What?!" he hissed. "Can we not just get through a song once?!"

"Not when you're not even in tune, you don't look like you want to be here and where was the toe thing huh? You always sing this song with the toe thing!"

"What does it matter?!" Shane screamed. "We're rehearsing! Why the hell do I need to look like I want to be here when we aren't bloody singing to anyone?"

"Shane calm down man." Jason said walking towards him. "It's Nate remember? He likes everything to be perfect."

"I don't care if it's just Nate!" Shane shouted once again, walking away from Jason towards the stage exit. "And to be honest, right now, I don't care about any of this!" he swung his arms around indicating to the whole arena and everything in it. "I don't give a flying fuck!"

Nate and Jason watched with wide, scared eyes as Shane stormed from the stage to what they could only assume were his dressing room or the tour bus.

"Whoa." Jason said still watching the exit in shock.

"Arghh!" Nate groaned exasperated. "Why does he _always _have to make these things about him?!" Jason backed away from a fuming Nate.

"Nate…please calm down. I can't deal with two angry pop stars." Jason shook his head nervously.

"We're rock stars!" Nate shouted. His eyes widened and he clapped a hand to his mouth. "Oh my gosh. I'm turning into Shane. No! No! No!" Jason chuckled uncertainly as Nate continued shouting 'no' as he walked from the stage through the exit doors.

"Why is everyone so cranky?" Jason asked himself. Alexa smiled at him before walking from where she was standing to wrap her arms around his neck.

"It's because they miss them." She said pulling away. Jason nodded. "We all do." He nodded again and kissed her gently. "I also think there's something going on between Mitchie and Shane."

"Like what?" Jason asked confused.

"I don't know. I think they've had an argument. He hasn't called her for two days and she hasn't called him." Alexa stated. Jason tilted his head to the side.

"Well the other day he was in his room and he was all 'I'm going to be talking to Mitchie so I'll be a while' and we were all whatever. Then like ten minutes later he came out all angry and banged his head on the table a few times. It was funny to begin with then he continued doing it, groaned angrily, shouted at me for playing the guitar too loud; I wasn't even playing it…then he ran off."

"Where was I?" Alexa asked off headedly. Jason shrugged and grimaced seeing Shane emerge once more. Alexa turned.

"What are you staring at?!" he snapped.

"Sorry." Alexa sad sarcastically holding her hands up in surrender. "Just work out whatever you've done with Mitchie ok? Coz the last thing we all need is all this shit from you ok?" She glared at him.

Jason and Alexa watched as Shane started breathing heavier and his fists clenched. "Why the _hell _is everything always my fault?!"

"For fuck's sake Shane!" Alexa shouted. "I can't take this anymore! Just work all this shit out ok?! You're not the only one missing Mitchie! There's one week left until you see her again so you might want to sort it out!"

Shane's eyes widened and he suddenly calmed down drastically. She was right. "I'm sorry. I just…you don't even want to know."

…

"Surely he's got to sing." Mitchie stated shoving more popcorn into her mouth. "It is JT after all."

Caitlyn tilted her head to the side and rearranged the blanket that was placed over their laps as they watched 'Shrek The Third' on the sofa. "That's Justin Timberlake?"

"Yup." Mitchie nodded her head slowly eating another handful of popcorn.

"Wow…his voice does sound freakishly young."

"I think it's because he's playing like a teenager. So, to us it's like he's a teenager so, our ears immediately tune him in to hear him as a teenager?"

Caitlyn scoffed. "I didn't understand a work of what you just said."

"Yeah…I didn't either." Mitchie said monotonously.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mitchie turned to her and nodded. "When was the last time you spoke to Shane?"

"Why? Has he said anything to you?" Mitchie accused.

"No." Mitchie's mouth formed an 'o' and Caitlyn's eyebrows rose. "Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Mitchie said quickly turning back to the movie.

"Yeah nothing." Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me. I don't want to know." She said stubbornly.

"Caitlyn…!" Mitchie whined. "Don't be like that."

"Then what's stopping you from telling me?" Caitlyn asked tearing her eyes away from Shrek.

"Because it's so…"

"You and Shane?"

"Yeah…me and Shane…" Mitchie mumbled.

"If it's that then I doubt it's anything serious." Caitlyn said turning back to the TV once more.

"He asked me to marry him!" Mitchie blurted out. As soon as the words escaped her mouth she clapped a hand to it.

"He what?!" Caitlyn asked turning around with wide eyes. She turned completely so she was facing Mitchie directly and folded her legs underneath her.

"Well he didn't ask directly." Mitchie murmured.

"Then how did he ask?" Caitlyn asked gently.

"He was saying he would never leave me and we'll spend our lives together…that kind of stuff. Then I joked back asking whether he was proposing to me and he said yeah…he was." Mitchie's eyes suddenly glazed over.

"What happened next?" Caitlyn asked grabbing hold of one of Mitchie's hands.

"I…didn't answer. I was just in too much shock you know? Then he rambled something that kind of sounded like 'goodbye' and hung up. We haven't spoken since." Mitchie sighed and a few tears escaped. "Urghh…I don't want to cry over him. I've done too much of it over the years!" She furiously wiped at her eyes.

"Mitchie…" Caitlyn sighed. "Just call him. What's the worst that could happen? What if he meant it? What would you do then?"

"I don't know. That's the thing…he'd hate me if I said no."

"So…you'd say no?"

"I honestly don't know." Mitchie sighed leaning her head back in frustration.

"Well…maybe you'd know if it was done differently. For example…not over the phone!" Caitlyn laughed.

Mitchie laughed too. "Yeah…maybe."

…

Shane threw the phone in the air and caught it again. He fingered the buttons before throwing it in the air again.

"Urghh…I can't do it!" He sighed aggravated by himself. He placed the phone on the table next to him and put his hand in his pocket. He began fumbling trying to find a coin. "Stupid tight ass jeans!"

Shane pulled a coin from his pocket and spun it around. He looked at it before flipping it in the air and catching it in his left hand.

"Tails I call her. Heads I don't." He said to himself removing his hand. "Heads…best two out of three." He nodded as he decided. Shane flipped the coin once more and caught it in his right hand this time. He nodded before removing his hand. "Tails…ok…last chance." He nodded again and flipped the coin.

"What ya doing?" Jason asked as he walked into the room. Shane groaned as the coin went falling onto the floor.

"Flipping a coin to see whether or not to call Mitch." He said kneeling on all fours as he attempted to find the coin.

"Oh…well I came in here to tell you that Mitch is on the phone. But, I can tell her you're busy if you want." Jason said turning to leave again.

Shane's head snapped up and he jumped back onto his two feet. "Jason wait!" he called. "I'll uh…take the call." Shane nodded picking up the phone. "I'll take it in here." Jason nodded and walked out. Shane took a deep breath before hitting the button and placing the phone against his ear.

"Hello?" he cleared his throat at the lump that suddenly appeared.

"_Uh…hi Shane." _She said nervously.

"So…uh…you ok?" He asked. _Urghh…I'm such an idiot._

"_Oh," _She sounded surprised. _"I'm fine. You?" _

"Good…good." He nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"_Been busy?" _She asked. _This is sooo pathetic. _

"Umm yeah. You?"

"_Oh…yeah…kind of." _She laughed nervously.

"Mitch about the other day…"

"_I'm sorry for not replying or whatever…" _She cut him off.

"No…I'm sorry."

"_No…I am. I was just…" _

"I know." He nodded again.

"Shane? Sorry man…but, its show time." Shane nodded at Nate and sighed.

"Sorry…but, I got to go."

"_Oh…of course. Bye." _She whispered.

"Bye." He hung up.

He groaned at himself. _You could have at least told her you loved her…_

"Shane?!" Nate called poking his head in the door again. "Come on…"

"Yeah sorry. I'm coming." Shane glanced once more at the phone and groaned before rushing out of the door.

…

Mitchie yawned and stretched. She smiled to herself realising that that was her first night of sleeping non stop in about a month. She rolled over and her eyes glanced at her digital clock. _9.24am._

"Today's the day…" She whispered to herself.

She stretched once more as she threw off her duvet and swung her legs out of the bed before standing up and grabbing her dressing gown.

"Good morning." Connie smiled as her daughter entered the kitchen. Mitchie smiled back and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where's dad?" Mitchie asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"He had to go to the store early today. I'm glad you're ok with this," Connie said sitting next to Mitchie.

"Ok with what?" She asked confused.

"The whole, your father and I filing for divorce and then deciding against it."

"Mom its fine. You were just confused besides, it was what? A year ago now." Mitchie laughed lightly.

"I know…I just worry."

"Trust me, I know mom." Mitchie teased. Connie mocked being hurt before laughing along with her daughter.

"So…excited to see Shane again?" Connie asked sipping her tea.

"Umm…yeah." Mitchie said stirring her own mug of tea.

"You don't sound too sure…" Mitchie turned to look at her mother's concerned face.

"I am mom…I'm just nervous."

"Ok sweetie. Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"Nah…Caitlyn's driving." Mitchie said placing her mug in the sink. "I'm going for a shower."

…

"Excited?" Caitlyn asked as they drove to the airport later that day.

"Not really." Mitchie said. She sighed. "That sounds horrible doesn't it?"

"Kind of…but, I understand."

"I miss him saying he loves me." Mitchie stated. "He hasn't said it since he proposed."

"But, you've been talking on the phone right?" Caitlyn asked coming to a halt at a red light.

"Yeah everyday but…it's like, awkward." Mitchie said leaning against the window. "I guess that's why I'm dreading it. You know? If things were still the same between us then I know he'd rush towards me and just hold me close. Right now I can just picture him awkwardly standing in front of me holding out his hand for me to shake or something."

Caitlyn laughed. "I doubt it. When you guys see each other everything will be forgotten and he'll just grip onto you like his life depends on it and then later things will go awkward-ish."

"I hope you're right."

…

_We've just landed. We should be there soon. X_

"They've just landed. Shane text me." Mitchie said glancing at Caitlyn who was pacing back and forth in front of the chairs that Mitchie was sitting on.

"What's taking so long?" Caitlyn groaned.

"Umm, security?" Mitchie said sarcastically.

Caitlyn glared before her eyes suddenly brightened. "Look!" she shouted. A few people's heads turned and looked to where she was pointing. "It's them!" she shouted happily. Mitchie grinned and stood up.

All three were walking as if they had just stepped out onto a cat walk. Nate was simply walking forwards, Jason's hand gripped Alexa's and Shane had his head facing down; almost in shame, as one hand held on to his jacket that was thrown over his left shoulder. They were so close. Mitchie quickly glanced to her left and noticed Caitlyn had already taken off towards Nate. She turned back to face them and her breath hitched in her throat as his head rose and his dark eyes met hers. He stopped walking and just stared directly at her as she did the same.

What seemed like hours past before Mitchie grinned and ran off towards him. Sighing in relief, he grinned too and also ran forwards to meet her halfway. She jumped into his arms and his grip tightened around her. Shane spun her around before placing her feet on the ground and kissing her.

"Urghh I missed you." He mumbled as he placed his head in the nape of her neck after they parted lips. Her arms tightened around his neck.

"I miss you too." She mumbled back. His eyes widened suddenly and he pulled away from her. Stepping back he noticed her eyes glazing over with tears as he shook his head. "Shane?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "It's just I love you _so_ much."

She gulped as a large Cheshire cat grin found its way onto her face. A few stray tears fell from her eyes and she just let them. "I've wanted to hear you say that for a week now."

**Well…that was…random. **

**Honestly didn't know what was going on there…anyway, review?**

**And please remember to check out ScarlettBush's page for all the Camp Rock Awards info. **

**REVIEW?**

**Haha…please?**


	22. If You Simply Listened

Updates will be extremely hard to do now that I'm back at college

**Updates will be extremely hard to do now that I'm back at college. My first year!! And with work and school work and what not it'll be hard. Even though I simply love writing this story and I'd do anything to continue writing on…and on…and on…etc. **

**It's because you guys also make me wanna update with your amazing reviews etc. **

**This chapter…is going to be weird…I can like sense it…it's because I'm not sure what mood I'm in. so, it might go from being incredibly fluffy to angry or the other way round. It just depends. **

**Anyway enough of this long ass author's note. **

**Think of this as a…filler of sorts…for all the drama to come. **

**Chapter 21- If You Simply Listened…**

_There was one thing going through her head. One thing only. Which surprised her. Surely there were more important things to be thinking about? _

_After all…Shane was in the hospital. And yet, all she could think about was herself. She was hungry, tired, annoyed and upset. But, the thing that her head was spinning about at this precise moment in time was…wasn't she due on her period at this precise moment?_

"_Mitchie? Are you there?" Caitlyn snapped her fingers in front of her friends face. Mitchie blinked a few times and smiled sheepishly. "Look, I know you're worried about Shane but, he'll be fine."_

"_I'm not worried about Shane." Mitchie stated rubbing her fingers together. _

"_You're not?!" Mitchie jumped at the growl that was emitted from her best friend. "He's having an operation and you're not worried about him?!" Mitchie blinked as Caitlyn's face came pretty close to her own. "When you had a cold and he took you to the hospital…he was worried about you! When you fell and twisted your ankle…he was worried about you! When you were tired…he was worried about you! And yet, he's in the friggin' hospital having a friggin' operation and you're not worried?!"_

"_Operation my ass." Mitchie mumbled. "Caitlyn…" Mitchie sighed rolling her eyes. "He's having a tooth removed…there's nothing serious going on."_

_Caitlyn mumbled something incoherent as she leant against the back of her chair. "So…you should still be worried." She grumbled._

"_I have more important things on my mind than Shane's 'operation.'" Mitchie used finger quotes around 'operation'. _

"_Like what?" Nate asked sitting down. Mitchie watched as he took a sip from the water bottle he was carrying. _

"_Oh…nothing, nothing." Mitchie said quickly. _

"_Mitchie…I may not be able to read you like Shane can but, I can do a pretty good job of it. So, I know you're lying." Nate grinned. _

"_Fine." She grumbled glaring at him. Caitlyn leant forward once more. "I…uh…well I…"_

"_Spit it out woman!" Caitlyn shouted annoyed. _

"_Well you see…this week…well my periods due…and well…I haven't had it and I'm like never late so…yeh." _

"_Well…I think I'm going to go check up on Shane and his tooth…yeh." Nate awkwardly stood up and ran off. Mitchie laughed lightly before turning back to Caitlyn. _

"_You're pregnant?!" Caitlyn asked aghast. _

"_I don't know." Mitchie shook her head. _

"_Well what are we waiting around for?" Caitlyn asked as she grabbed Mitchie's hand and took off for the baby unit. _

…

"_Well Miss Torres…or is it Gray?" Mitchie looked up from absentmindly swinging her legs back and forth to look at the doctor. _

"_Torres…" Mitchie nodded. _

"_It says here you're married?" The doctor frowned. _

"_Long story." Mitchie said. The doctor raised his eyebrow for an explanation. "Ok…Shane and I got drunk when we were in Vegas for one of his shows…we got married at that crappy little chapel and then the next morning…he said that even though we were married we would act as if we weren't." The doctor looked apprehensive. "We were engaged…so, we'd planned our wedding so, no one needs to know until we are actually married married." Mitchie winked._

"_Ok…"_

"_So Doc? Is she…or isn't she?" Caitlyn asked annoyed with all the ramblings. _

"_Oh yes of course," the doctor nodded looking over his files. "Mitchie…you are most definitely pregnant."_

Mitchie jolted awake. _Whoa…_

She looked down to her left and smiled seeing Shane sleeping peacefully. She glanced at the clock and rolled her eyes realising that it was only 6.30 in the morning. Sighing she wrapped one of the bed sheets around her bare body and traipsed to the bathroom. She giggled seeing Shane shiver and begin reaching for what should have been her. Rolling her eyes she shut the door and started the water for the shower. As she stepped into the shower she groaned feeling the heat wash over. It was like all her thoughts and emotions were being washed away.

_I wonder if that dream meant anything…_she pondered as she slowly began washing her hair. _Well…it definitely brought back the fact that we still haven't spoken about his 'proposal'. _

"Mitchie?" Shane called out as he woke up. He heard the water running and smirked.

Mitchie gasped as she felt arms wrap around her waist. Groaning, she tilted her head to the left as Shane began sucking her neck.

"Shane…" she moaned. "Get…the…hell…out." She said through deep breaths.

"We're saving water." He smirked spinning her around and pushing her against the wall. She gasped again as her back hit the cold wall. "God you're beautiful." She shivered as his eyes ran over her body. She felt so insecure standing there, stark naked in front of him and yet…he made her feel like there was nothing to be insecure about. He made her feel beautiful.

"Shane…" Her voice cut through him and he glanced up at her eyes. Stepping forward so his bare body was pressed against hers he nodded at her to continue. "We…need to talk." She gulped as he pressed his forehead against hers and his fingers grazed up and down the side of her body.

"About what?" She shivered at the husky sound of his voice. It always changed when they were having intimate moments.

"You…me…marriage."

Shane's eyes widened and he stepped away from her. He nodded sadly and held the shower door open for her. She brushed past him and he looked after her longingly. He wrapped a towel around his waist as she wrapped a towel around herself and wrapped her hair in one. He was scared. He knew that their next conversation could make or break their relationship. It would _never _be the same again after this.

He followed her solemnly as she walked from their bathroom and back to the bedroom. "I love it that you practically live with me now." He grinned trying to lighten the mood. For the last three weeks now it seemed like Mitchie had not gone home. Alexa had moved into the Connect Three apartment officially and Caitlyn and Mitchie seemed to spend every night there too; unofficially.

"Shane…" she sighed sitting down on what was now classed as 'their bed'.

"Ok…what did you want to say?" He asked leaning against the dresser.

"I'm 18…" She said softly. "You're 20." He nodded knowing fully how old they both were. "We're too young."

He nodded. "Mitchie…"

"No just listen." Again he nodded. "I would marry you in a heart beat only…I can't. We've been back together now like four months…we can't get married after being together four months!" Shane frowned and opened his mouth to respond before closing it once more as she continued rambling. "Marriage…it's crazy! Our schedules…well your schedule will never let us be married! It hardly let's us be together as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Mitchie…"

"I suppose if it wasn't for that dream then maybe…"

"What dream?" She stopped her rant and looked at him. She smiled embarrassed seeing him frowning, arms folded across his chest as he leant against the dresser.

"The dream I just had." She stated. "Where you and me were married but we kind of weren't because we did it when we were drunk so we acted like it didn't count, you were in the hospital because you were having a tooth taken out," Shane's hand went up to his mouth. _What's wrong with my teeth? _"Caitlyn was shouting at me about how I should be worried about you because I wasn't but only because I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I hadn't had my period then we went to the doctor and he told me I was pregnant then I woke up."

She glanced at Shane and noticed he had gone a light shade of blue as he choked on his own breath. "Preg…preg…pregnant?" he squeaked.

"It was just a dream Shane." She rolled her eyes.

"Well yeh…" He sighed. "I proposed…well if you can call it proposing…because I love you and at the time if felt like it was the right thing to do. I don't know. I just…love you." He sighed again and look at the floor.

Mitchie smiled and walked towards him. "I love you too." she whispered as his lips descended onto hers.

…

"Do you think you'll go on another European tour?" Mitchie asked one week later. She looked up at Shane from her position; her head in his lap, as they ate endless amounts of ice cream as they watched movie upon movie upon movie.

"Only if you're there…" He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Cheesy." She giggled.

Shane shrugged as he fed Mitchie another mouthful of ice cream.

"I'll be living at home next week." She stated as her eyes glanced at the TV screen.

"Why?" Shane asked shocked and upset. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone Shane loved having Mitchie, Caitlyn and even Alexa in the apartment. It felt good…great even to wake up next to Mitchie each day.

"Because I need to spend some time at home." She laughed. "Besides, dad's away on a business trip and mom thought it'd be fun to spend time just the two of us where we could talk about things…like we used to." Shane smiled.

"Fine…but, you're coming straight home as soon as your dad's back."

"Shane…" she laughed again. "I will be home next week."

Shane frowned again. After all this time she still felt as if she didn't actually _live _with him. He thought that as she practically lived there she _lived _there.

"You live here." He stated.

"No Shane. I stay here a lot of the time. None of my stuff is here. Besides…you've never actually asked me to live with you." She mumbled the last part and her eyes darted back to the movie.

Shane scowled. He had to ask?

"I didn't know I had to ask…"

Mitchie sighed dramatically. "I can't just move in. you have to ask."

"Jason never asked Lex to move in here. She just did it." Shane said threading his fingers through her long, silky hair.

"That's because their relationship's weird." She giggled.

"And ours isn't?" he asked sarcastically.

"I didn't think it was." She said turning to him. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth opened in shock. He watched as she bit her lip.

"Haha funny." He said sarcastically once again.

"I thought it was." She grinned. "Ok…our relationship is…really weird but, that's why we're Mitchie and Shane."

"I thought we were Shane and Mitchie." he grumbled. She shook her head as best she could see as it was still on his lap.

"Don't make everything about you."

"So will you?" he asked. She turned to look at him confused.

"Will I what?"

"Move in with me…officially?" he asked a grin spreading across his handsome features.

"Hmm…lemme think about that…" she giggled. He pouted before she leant up and attached her lips to his.

"Is that a yes?" he asked all giddy as she pulled away.

"That was a hell yes…_baby._"

**I know it's really short it's just I really should get my stuff sorted for tomorrow. I also just wanted to update. Next update may be Tuesday…if you're lucky or you'll have to wait until Thursday coz I'm at work on Wednesday. **

**Also, remember to vote for the Camp Rock Fan fiction Awards!!**

**Go to ScarlettBlush's age for that!!**

**Review the weirdness please?**

Also, sorry if there were so many mistakes, I have no time to go over it today. 


	23. Sickness And Worry

What's happening guys

**What's happening guys? I'm getting less and less reviews… : (**

**Do you not like the story anymore? I could end it…**

**Disclaimer- Nada mas**

**Chapter 22- Sickness And Worry**

"That's…different."

Mitchie turned and frowned at Alexa. "What is?"

"The look on your face." Alexa smirked before leaving Mitchie and Shane's room and walking towards the living room.

Mitchie blinked before jumping up from her dressing tables stool and rushing in the direction Alexa had gone in. "What look?" Mitchie asked confused.

Alexa turned to look at her along with Caitlyn, Jason and Nate who were all sitting on the sofas. Shane turned to them from his spot in the kitchen.

"Yeah what look?" Caitlyn asked intrigued. Shane placed his coffee mug on the counter and walked to where Mitchie was standing.

"The look on her face…it was different." Alexa's smirk broadened.

"What kind of different?" Nate asked highly confused. Mitchie sighed annoyed and pouted. Shane chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She sighed again this time in content and leant against him.

"Just…different." Alexa smiled and turned around; facing away from Mitchie.

"Just tell me!" Mitchie whined.

"Work it out…besides, I can't tell you when Shane's there." Alexa rolled her eyes.

Shane frowned. "And I have to do with this how?" he asked removing his arms from Mitchie and walking to stand in front of the couch. He folded his arms over his chest and looked down at her with a slight glare.

"Shane," Alexa grinned. "_You _have everything to do with this." Shane's glare fell and confusion covered his features.

"Me?" He asked sneering his nose up slightly.

Alexa simply nodded and flicked the TV on. Shane's glare returned and he walked to the TV and switched it off. Nate and Jason stood up and ran towards the kitchen. Caitlyn rolled her eyes at their childish behaviour.

"Alexa," his voice was low. Mitchie bit her lip; no words could describe how much she hated it when Shane got angry. It reminded her of the Shane she'd rather forget simply because, it scared her slightly. Alexa looked at Shane with her unique 'bring it on' look. A complete contrast to the Alexa they were used to. "Just flippin' tell me!"

"I can't. I can tell Mitchie and she can tell you…if she feels like she can or wants to."

"Just tell me Alexa. It'll be easier than the Chinese Whispers that will occur."

"No can do Shane." Alexa smirked once more at Shane's glare. Just as Shane was about to reply his cell began vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and groaned lightly. _Piper. _

_She has such bad timing. _

"This is not over!" He said pointedly at Alexa. Shane ushered to Nate and Jason to follow him, they nodded and all three boys walked briskly to Shane and Mitchie's room as Shane placed the phone to his ear.

"Now that they're gone…explain Lex." Caitlyn said crossing her legs underneath her and facing Alexa. Mitchie rushed over and perched on top of the coffee table.

"Alexa…" Mitchie warned. Alexa laughed before leaning forwards; making both Mitchie and Caitlyn do the same.

"Ok…" Alexa smiled. "It's nothing really. It's just; Mitchie had this really pleased, happy look on her face. It was different."

"It's because I am happy." Mitchie said.

"Yeah I know that. The happiness that was there wasn't your usual happiness." Alexa said leaning back.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked genuinely confused by Alexa's random babblings.

"How have you been feeling recently?" Alexa asked her smirk growing once more. Mitchie raised an eyebrow. Alexa sighed. "You have _the _look."

Mitchie and Caitlyn shared a glance of confusion before turning back to their seemingly crazy friend. "What look?" Caitlyn asked.

"_The _look." Alexa emphasized; grinning at Mitchie.

"I think we've established I have 'the' look now…care to explain what 'the' look is?" Mitchie asked getting agitated.

Alexa sighed once again before groaning. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Mitchie's eyes widened. "What? Tell you what?"

"How did this conversation take such a turn?" Caitlyn asked blinking a few times.

"Seriously tell you what Alexa…" Mitchie said ignoring Caitlyn who was now holding her head as if trying to understand everything.

"That…you're pregnant!"

…

"Hey Piper…what's up?" Shane asked as he, Nate and Jason entered his room.

"_Am I on speaker?" _Piper's happy voice rang through.

"Yeh." Nate said.

"_Oh ok. Good. How are you guys?" _

"Good thanks." Nate said.

"I'm awesome! I totally saw a mockingbird today!"

Piper laughed. _"That's great Jason. How are you Shane?" _

"I'm good thanks yourself?"

"_Oh I'm brilliant thank you. So, let's actually get to the reason I called."_

"Go ahead."

"_You've been booked in to do an interview for 'Sugar' magazine this Saturday. They want to do a photo shoot and everything." _

"That's fine Piper." Shane said.

"_There's one more thing…"_

The boys frowned at Piper's hesitance. "What is it?" Nate asked.

"_You have to answer __**any **__question they ask…even if it's about the girls…"_

Silence fell among the boys. They had always refused to talk about anything that had to do with the girls. They liked to keep their relationships private seeing as basically half of celebrities' relationships that had been out in the open broke up and none of the boys wanted that to happen.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"_I'm not sure…we've told them to not be too in detail and all that stuff. It'll only be this once guys and if they do ask a question that you're not comfortable answering state that. 'Sugar' is a really nice mag. They're not going to ask when you lost your virginity's and that kind of thing." _ Piper laughed hoping to ease the tension and luckily, it did. __

Shane nodded. "Ok Piper."

"_I think their main questions will be about why you guys fired Mick…and if that's the case it'll be a great pay back to him…depending how you do it."_

Piper's laugh rang through the phone and the boys laughed along. "Pay back; sounds great right about now."

…

"I'm sorry…care to rephrase that?" Mitchie asked her eyes wide.

"You're not pregnant? Wow…I totally just made a fool of myself." Alexa mumbled.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because…you have the look that women get when they're pregnant. You know, where they look care free and blissfully happy. You look exactly the same as the way my sister did when she was pregnant and my brother's wife." Alexa explained.

"You have been ill Mitch…" Caitlyn said.

Mitchie stared into space in shock. Sure she'd been sick a few times this week…that didn't mean she was pregnant; it just meant there was a stomach bug going around. But, what about the 'look' Alexa was describing? Mitchie knew that there's something that gives the fact a woman is pregnant away by them feeling different and maybe looking different. As a matter of fact, Mitchie had been feeling different this week.

Caitlyn and Alexa watched as Mitchie paled. "Have you missed a period?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie blinked and faced them; nodding her head slowly with her mouth hanging open slightly.

"I'm 5 days late…I just put it down to being ill though and stress." Mitchie stated monotonously. "It's happened before."

"What should we do?" Caitlyn whispered. Alexa opened her mouth to reply but stopped hearing the bedroom door opening and the boys walking through it. Caitlyn and Alexa quickly looked over to Mitchie who looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Piper want anything important?" Alexa asked as the boys walked over and sat down. Shane frowned seeing Mitchie stare off into space completely pale. It was as if the colour had simply been drained from her. He walked over and knelt in front of her. She blinked and looked down at him when he placed his hand against her cold cheek.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" he asked gently. She gulped. Did she tell him? "You're really pale baby."

"She just feels a bit sick again!" Caitlyn shouted. Shane glanced at her and nodded before turning back to Mitchie.

"You feeling ill again baby?" he asked. Jason chuckled at Shane's 'baby' like voice. Mitchie gulped again and nodded slowly. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Mitchie nodded and grabbed his outstretched hand as he led her to their room.

Once there he pulled back their bed covers and Mitchie slid in. She watched, biting her lip when Shane pulled off his own shirt and crawled in next to her. She moved as close to him as possible, lifting her head on his chest as she did so. She smiled as she felt him kiss her head.

"Go to sleep ok? You need to sleep." Shane whispered. She nodded as she felt the tears begin to form at the backs of her eyes.

"_Shane…" Mitchie whispered. She heard him groan in response. "I don't feel well." She mumbled moving herself into a ball. Shane's eyes opened almost immediately and he leant over her quivering form. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked gently kissing her temple. _

"_I feel like I'm going to be sick." She whined. Shane frowned before quickly jumping out of the bed and out of the room. He returned only seconds later carrying a bucket and a packet of tissues; just in case. _

"_Hey guys do you like have any soap?" Jason asked walking into their room. "Oh my…" _

_Mitchie glared at him. _

"_Are you sick Mitchie?" he asked scared of her glare. She simply nodded and hung her head over the edge of the bed. "Nate! Caitlyn! Lexi!" Jason shouted. Mitchie flinched placing a hand to her head. So, this is why she had been suffering from headaches recently. Living with Jason sure was…painful. _

"_What?" Nate asked running into the room with one leg in his sweat pants and the other out. Caitlyn laughed as she walked into the room with Alexa. Both girls' laughter stopped seeing their friend's pale state. They both rushed forward. _

"_You don't have a temperature." Alexa stated placing the back of her hand against Mitchie's forehead. _

"_Have you actually been sick yet Mitch?" Caitlyn asked her friend gently. Mitchie shook her head before immediately stopping. Caitlyn looked at her in worry as Mitchie paled even more; if that was possible. Mitchie gulped before grabbing the bucket and being sick into it. Caitlyn gagged a few times before quickly standing up and moving away, Alexa did the same. _

_Shane rolled his eyes and stepped forward, pulling Mitchie's hair away from her face and gently rubbing her back. "Ssh it's ok." He whispered as she rubbed her mouth with the tissues before turning into him and burrowing her head in his chest. Shane continued rubbing her back as Mitchie began crying slightly. Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Alexa all awkwardly left the room as Shane pulled Mitchie away from him. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" He asked gently as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "What was that?" He asked chuckling lightly as she mumbled an answer._

"_I hate being sick." She pouted. He chuckled again and she placed her arms around his neck. "I don't feel well." She whispered looking him in the eyes. _

"_I know." He said soothingly. "But, I'm going to be a great doctor to you!" _

…

The next day Mitchie attempted to avoid Shane at all costs. Which was hard considering the apartment they all lived in wasn't the biggest of apartments. So, Mitchie did her best by hiding out in Nate and Caitlyn's room or Jason and Alexa's room.

Mitchie poked her head out of Nate and Caitlyn's room's door and looked about. She sighed happily noticing Shane wasn't in sight. She quickly walked towards the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. As she waited she contemplated Alexa's words from the previous day.

_There's no way that I'm pregnant. It just doesn't make sense. Shane and I are constantly safe. But…it would explain a few things I guess…_

Mitchie paled and gulped. It really did explain a few things. But, she was eighteen. She couldn't be pregnant at eighteen. Hers and Shane's relationship wasn't exactly normal either. How the hell would they cope with a baby?

_Oh stop thinking about that Mitchie…there's no way in hell that you are pregnant. _

Mitchie jumped feeling arms snake around her waist and kisses being planted on the back of her neck. She squirmed in his grasp only to feel him smirk and pull her closer to him.

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked spinning her around. She refused to meet his eyes. His eyes narrowed. "Why are you ignoring me?" She flinched as the tone of his voice was lower than usual.

"I'm not." She mumbled. He laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah coz that's why I haven't seen you all day, when I woke up this morning you weren't there and now you're not even looking at me. What's going on?" He sighed aggravated.

"Nothing." She whispered; still refusing to look at him.

He pushed her away and his eyes narrowed. "Why do you do this?" He asked, his eyes returning to normal but, glazing over slightly. "Why do you want me to be angry with you?"

"I don't." Her voice cracked slightly.

"Then why don't you ever tell me what's going on?" He asked stepping forward once more and placing his hand against her cheek. She tilted her head towards it more.

"I do tell you."

"No you don't. You always keep something from me, and then I get mad because you won't tell me and then you get scared by my anger. And I hate that. I hate the fact that you get scared…because of me." His voice was soft and loving and she bit her lip.

"I can't tell you yet." She mumbled.

"But, you promise you will?" He asked.

"Of course. I'm going to go back to Nate's room now." She mumbled, kissing him quickly and running from his grasp into the room. She sighed as the door closed fully. How could she tell him something when she didn't even know what was going on?

_You're going to have to take a test…_

Shane ran a hand through his hair as she shut the door. She had no idea how much it affected him when she didn't tell him what was going on with her. He looked at his hands and noticed they were shaking. He glanced at the door before walking towards a drawer and pulling something out. He looked at the door once more before he walked from the apartment and out of the building.

Mitchie took a deep breath and left Nate's room. She looked around and frowned not seeing Shane anywhere.

"Shane?" She called out. "Jase, have you seen Shane?" She asked as Jason left his own room.

"I think he just left. I'm sure you'd be able to catch him." Mitchie nodded, slipped on a pair of boots and left the apartment. She walked briskly to the elevator and waited very impatiently for it to arrive.

Once at the front doors of the apartment building she looked to her left and right and couldn't see his messy head of hair anywhere.

"Looking for Mr Gray?" The doorman asked. Mitchie smiled broadly and nodded. "He's out back." Mitchie frowned and walked back into the building and headed towards the back door. She opened it and gasped.

"Mitchie…it's not what it looks like!"

"Then tell me Shane…what the hell _are _you doing?"

**Oooh a bit of a cliffy there…**

**So yeah…sorry about the longer wait, I hadn't anticipated how busy I'd be. By the way, I just want to say Shane is NOT cheating…he's doing something else…but what?**

**;)**

**Anyway…please review : (**

**That was a little bit random don't you think?**

**Review the Randomness!**


	24. Just Tell The Truth

Oh…my…goodness…Thank you guys

**Oh…my…goodness…Thank you guys! You're all amazing. Thank you…so much. **

**Now you're all wondering what it is Shane's doing and it's so cool to hear your thoughts and stuff. So…this chapter will explain what it was Mitchie caught him doing ;)**

**And just so you know…it's NOT interesting at all. **

**:P**

**Disclaimer- Not even an inch of Joseph… : ( I do however own the story line. **

**Chapter 23- Just Tell The Truth**

"_Looking for Mr Gray?" The doorman asked. Mitchie smiled broadly and nodded. "He's out back." Mitchie frowned and walked back into the building and headed towards the back door. She opened it and gasped. _

"_Mitchie…it's not what it looks like!" _

"_Then tell me Shane…what the hell are you doing?" _

Shane stopped dead in his tracks. Mitchie couldn't help but think of him as a deer caught in the headlights.

"Mitchie…" he whispered as he dropped it. Mitchie's eyes watched as it fell to the ground and landed with no sound whatsoever. Her eyes lingered on it for a moment before looking up at him.

"How could you?" She whispered; tears burning the backs of her eyes once more. "You know how I feel about it." Her voice wasn't even a whisper, he almost had to lean forward to hear her. "How could you smoke?!" She screamed.

"You led me to it!"

Her eyes widened at how loud he shouted. She took a step back as his eyes closed, almost as if in pain. "Mitchie…" He spoke softly; his eyes opening again.

"Don't! Don't even think about blaming this on me! Is everything always my fault Shane? Huh? I'm such a terrible girlfriend that I lead you to take up smoking again?!" She shouted, tears cascading down her extremely rosy cheeks. "When you know how I feel about it! You promised!" her voice wavered at the end.

"I didn't mean it that way." His hand reached forward only for her to slap it away.

"Keep your tobacco ridden hands away from me Shane. You stay away from me! Because as long as you keep up this disgusting habit you will not have me!" She pointed to herself before pointing at him. "You promised."

She took a deep breath before turning and leaving him there. He was too stunned to do anything but look down at the cigarette butt lying limp by his feet. He hadn't meant to shout at her but; it was almost as if that when she shouted at him, he needed to shout back…he had to be the dominant one.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to no one as he kicked at the floor ridden cigarette.

…

"Oh Caitlyn, Alexa!" Connie Torres smiled broadly. "Come in!" Connie stepped aside to allow the girls inside. They smiled as they walked into the familiar living room.

"It seems like such a long time since we've been here." Caitlyn said taking a seat on the leather couch.

"It seems like such a long time since we've seen you." Connie stated sitting opposite the two girls.

"Um…how is she?" Alexa asked suddenly nervous. "She won't reply to any of our messages or texts."

"She's locked herself in her room. Won't see anyone. To be frank I think she's blowing the whole thing out of proportion." Connie rolled her eyes. "How's Shane? Or do I not want to know?"

"I wouldn't want to know." Caitlyn said leaning back against the couch.

"He's a mess. Nate and Jase have locked him in his room." Alexa said. "They want to get him off them for good this time." Alexa continued seeing Connie's raised eyebrow.

"Oh…I thought he was off them."

"We all did Connie. Nate said something about occasionally relapsing like, he started again quite frequently when Mitch and he first broke up. But, they got it sorted…at least they thought they had." Caitlyn said placing her elbows on her knees and chin in her hands.

Connie, Alexa and Caitlyn all turned at the sound of slumping footsteps on the stairs. They all smiled seeing Mitchie standing in her pyjamas with major bed hair.

"Mom?" She whispered. "I want to go home."

Connie nodded and rushed forwards as Mitchie collapsed on a step and began to cry. Caitlyn and Alexa also ran forwards. "Oh sweetie."

"I want to go home. I want to see what he has to say for himself." Mitchie mumbled. Connie nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Of course baby."

…

Mitchie glanced at her mother, Caitlyn and Alexa nervously as she placed her key in the key hole. They smiled encouragingly as she opened the door and they all walked in. She looked about; half expecting Shane to run out and shout about how much he loves her only, the entire apartment was silent.

"Where is everyone?" Alexa asked walking into the living area.

"Not a clue." Caitlyn stated confused.

"Do you want me to stay Mitchie?" Mitchie turned to her mother, shook her head and gave her a hug.

"Thanks mom. Love you." She called as Connie left the apartment.

"I guess…we could watch a movie?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie shook her head.

"I don't feel all that well again, I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"You need to take a test Mitchie." Alexa stated. Mitchie froze with her hand on her bedroom door. She turned and gulped. "I know you're scared but, we're here for you. You need to know."

"There's no need…I'm not…pregnant." She whispered the last word.

"You need to be sure Mitch. You're over a week late now. And that's never happened before right?" Caitlyn said walking over to her.

Mitchie shook her head. "Exactly. Besides, it doesn't hurt to check." Alexa said. Mitchie nodded and turned back to head to her room. Once inside she collapsed on the bed and snuggled under the duvet and up to Shane's pillow. The smell of him immediately calmed her as she closed her eyes and went off to sleep.

…

"You had better take your hands off me or I will kill you!" Shane shouted as Nate and Jason pushed him into the apartment. "I said get off me!"

"Ssssh!" Caitlyn hissed turning around on the sofa and glaring at the three boys. "Mitchie's asleep." She nodded her head in the direction of the bedroom. Shane's glare fell from his face as he shook off a shocked Nate and Jason and began walking towards the bedroom he shared with Mitchie.

"Don't!" Alexa shouted. He turned and frowned. "I don't think she wants to see you." She explained.

"Then why would she come home?" He asked his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Because she wants to hear what you've got to say for yourself." Caitlyn added.

"And she couldn't do that over the phone?" Shane rolled his eyes as Alexa and Caitlyn sent him daggers.

"Shane…she loves you and misses you. This is her home too you know?" Alexa said sighing.

"Technically it isn't. She doesn't pay rent…I do!"

Smack! Shane turned to glare even harder at Caitlyn who still held her hand up; as if telling him to try it again. His hand went up to his burning cheek.

"Why the hell did you just slap me?" He asked breathing heavily.

"Because you're being a jerk." She stated.

"It's because I need a frickin' cigarette only I'm not fucking allowed one!" He bellowed.

"How have you handled it over the months Shane? Surely you haven't been smoking since being back with Mitch…so, when you got angry and agitated, what did you do?"

"Mitchie wasn't mad at me then." Caitlyn raised an eyebrow telling him to explain. "Mitchie always calmed me down…it was as if she was my cigarette you know?"

"I don't think Mitchie would like being compared to a cigarette." Alexa said.

Shane chuckled dryly. "I know, I know. It's just…she's my fix. When she's mad at me I have to relapse because I don't have her."

Everyone turned at the sound of the door opening. "Is that true?" Mitchie whispered coming into view completely.

"Of course Mitch." Shane walked over to her and grabbed her hands as he looked into her eyes. "I only do stupid things when you're not here to tell me not too."

"Then why did you start up again? I was there with you then." Mitchie said thinking back to when she caught him. She shuddered.

"You weren't though…not really. I was mad because you were keeping something from me and then avoiding me."

"I told you I couldn't tell you yet." She mumbled.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I'm just such an idiot. These things will always happen Mitch and I wish I could say they won't but, they will. It's because I'm such an idiot…I just need to be waiting when I finally realise when an idiot I've become." He pleaded.

"Why do we always fight?" she asked wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head against his chest. She took a deep breath and wrinkled her nose smelling the smoke on his clothes.

"I don't know baby. But, the main and important thing is we always make up." He pulled away from and smirked. "They aren't exactly major arguments anyway."

She frowned and stepped away from him. "You don't think this argument was major? Shane, you were smoking after you promised not too. You _stink _of smoke!"

The breaths the rest of the group were holding were all released. It was almost as if they knew that an even larger argument would soon arise between the two.

"Mitchie…" Shane sighed.

She looked down and mumbled a sorry. "I hate it."

"I know…and I swear to you that this time…I really will try to stop…for good."

"_Shane? Why do you smell like smoke?" Mitchie asked pulling away from him. He played with his sleeve._

"_Uhh…well…"_

"_You've been smoking?" Mitchie asked astonished. _

"_Mitchie lemme explain." She nodded for him to continue; he winced at the intensity of her glare. "I've been stressed. You know what a hard time I've been having recently!"_

"_Of course I know Shane! I've been trying to help you through it!" _

"_I know," he sighed and looked at the ground. "I miss her…she was the one who taught me about music." _

"_Shane," she sighed wrapping her arms around him. "Losing your Grandmother hurts and I know how close to her you were. But, she wouldn't want you to smoke because of her." Shane nodded and hid his head in her hair as he began crying. "Please don't do it anymore? I hate it…smoking can lead to some serious stuff Shane."_

_He pulled away from her and sniffled as he swept some of her hair off her face. "Of course…I promise." _

…

"Here." Caitlyn said handing Mitchie a plastic bag.

"What is it?" Mitchie asked fumbling through it. She frowned as she pulled out a box of home pregnancy tests. 

"There…now you have no excuse as to not use them." Caitlyn said sitting on the couch opposite Mitchie.

"How about the fact that it would be a waste seeing as I'm not pregnant?" Mitchie half shouted, half whispered. She glanced to her bedroom door nervously. "Can we please not discuss this whilst the guys are here?" she begged.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and nodded. "We'll continue as soon as they leave for their interview."

Mitchie nodded and gulped. _I'd prefer to not continue…_

"Well we're off." Shane stated leaving their bedroom. Mitchie got up and rushed towards him. He chuckled lightly as her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. Nate and Jason both rolled their eyes.

"Don't go." Mitchie mumbled into the nape of his neck.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked as he pushed her away slightly. Mitchie looked down and allowed her hair to cover her face. "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head before wrapping her arms around him once more and burrowing her head in his chest. Caitlyn bit her lip as she walked towards the pair, only to be stopped by Nate.

"Mitch…you're scaring me here…" Shane said looking from Nate to Jason and to Caitlyn.

"Please…don't leave me." She whispered. Caitlyn tilted her head to the side.

_So that's why she won't take the test…she's afraid he'll leave her if she is…_

Caitlyn shook Nate's arm off her own and walked to Mitchie and Shane. She placed her hands on Mitchie's shoulders and gently pulled her away. She nodded to the door and Shane nodded back; knowing he should leave now or he would never be able to. He cast one last confused and worried glanced at Mitchie before leaving the apartment for the interview Piper set up.

"He's not going to leave you." Caitlyn said gently, bending down to look at Mitchie.

"Yes he will. He's not ready and I'm not ready." Mitchie began to cry uncontrollably.

"Calm down. Everything will be fine." Caitlyn whispered.

"How do you know?! You're not pregnant!" Mitchie shouted falling to the floor.

"You don't know for sure." Caitlyn tried to reason.

"What other explanations are there?! You said so yourself Caitlyn! So don't go be all hypocritical like!" Mitchie sighed. "It always happens to me…I'll never have a normal life."

**Short I know but, it leads up for the next few chapters…I think :P**

**Anyway, next update will be Saturday probably…because I have loads of college work to do tomorrow, Thursday as soon as I get home I'm at work, Friday is the same, Saturday morning I have my dance class and I don't think I'm doing anything in the afternoon so, it will be either then, or Sunday. Every night I'll write a bit for it most probably. **

**Anyway, review please?**

**And I just want to say thank you all so much for all the reviews or last chapter…let's see if we can beat it yeh?**


	25. Tiredness and Tears

So…Camp Rock premiered…and I missed it

**So…Camp Rock premiered…and I missed it. : (**

**But…I managed to watch Jonas Brothers Live In London and mum started shouting at me coz I was screeching. **

**Sorry for the long wait…I seriously hate college. Don't understand Law or Psychology. Oh well…**

**Anyway…gracias for all your reviews. **

**Disclaimer- nothing**

**Chapter 24- Tiredness and Tears**

"How long since you've had a cigarette now Shane?"

Shane jumped at the sound of his own name. He looked around the circle in which he sat. His eyes widened. "Umm…two weeks…yeah two weeks." He nodded and rocked back and forth on his chair slightly. The rehabilitation group clapped. He fought back the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well done Shane!" The 'mentor' person grinned. "That's excellent."

Shane nodded. "Yeah." Shane said fighting the urge to yawn. _Man do I hate this hell hole_.

"So Shane…anything interesting been going on your life?" The counsellor asked.

He rolled his eyes this time. Why pick on him all the time? "Umm…yes?"

"Oh…what's that then Shane?"

"Look…I don't like all these personal questions…"

"Shane," the counsellor sighed. "These personal questions will be able to determine whether or not you'll relapse." Shane raised an eyebrow. "If you're happy with your life, odds are you won't need a cigarette." He nodded.

"My personal life is great thanks. Amazing even." He got a lazy smile on his face as he thought about Mitchie.

"Good. So, have you wanted a cigarette?" Shane frowned. Surprisingly he hadn't wanted a cigarette.

"Nah."

"Well ok Shane. I think it would be all right if you left for today." A grin escaped onto Shane's lips. "We'll see you same time, next week." He eagerly nodded before rushing from the room and out of the door.

…

"Mitch?" Shane called as he walked through the front door. He frowned not hearing any sounds or seeing Mitchie or anyone else for that matter. "Mitch?" he called walking into the living area.

"One minute!" Mitchie called from the bathroom. Shane smiled to himself as he collapsed onto the couch. A moment later Mitchie ran into the room looking completely flustered.

"Have you been having a quickie with some guy in there?" Shane asked playfully. Mitchie however, could tell he was being serious with it.

She sighed before walking in front of him and straddling his lips. He raised an eyebrow. "You're the only guy for me." She said kissing him gently. "I was only…cleaning the bathroom." She smiled as she bit her lip. He frowned realizing she was lying.

"What's going on?" She frowned at his question. "You're lying." He stated pushing her off him and storming to the bathroom. Mitchie jumped up and ran after him. She watched as Shane swung the door open. "Who the fuck is in here?!" He shouted pulling back the shower curtain to reveal nothing. His mouth formed a small 'o' as he turned around to see Mitchie standing at the door with her hands on her hips. "Sorry?"

She glared at him as he walked towards her.

"You were biting your lip so…I thought you were lying. I'm sorry for thinking you'd lie and for jumping to seriously idiotic conclusions." Mitchie smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"You're just lucky I love you." She stated. Her own arms encircling his neck.

"Good thing I love you back then." He said before crashing his lips onto hers. "So…what were you doing in there?" He asked nodding his head in the direction behind them.

"I told you…I was cleaning." She grinned.

"Mitch…you _never _clean the bathroom. In fact…you _refuse _to clean the bathroom."

"Only after one of you guys has been in there."

…

Caitlyn and Alexa shared a nervous glance as they stepped into Shane and Mitchie's bedroom. Mitchie smiled at them from her place on the bed as they entered.

"What's up?" Mitchie asked noticing their nervous faces.

Alexa sighed. "We know you don't want to take a pregnancy test." Mitchie paled. "But…we really think you should…it's been two weeks since Cait bought you them so…"

"Guys…" Mitchie mumbled. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. Urging her to go on. "I've already taken a test."

"Oh…well what did it say?" Caitlyn asked all nervousness gone.

"I only took it because well…I came on my period." Alexa frowned. "But…I was on for like, two days and that was it." Mitchie stated.

"So you took the test because?"

"Just incase. Some women continue having their periods when they're pregnant."

"Oh…ok. But, what did it say?" Alexa asked eagerly.

"I don't know." Mitchie shrugged.

"Umm why?"

"Shane came home as I was peeing on the stick."

_Mitchie looked at the bag. The bag that was full of pregnancy tests. All of which she should have taken a few weeks ago…only, Mitchie being well, Mitchie was too afraid. What if she was pregnant? What would happen between her and Shane then? Surely, he wouldn't want a kid? He was only 20. And what about her? She was only 18! And she had only just turned that. _

_**Grr stop thinking so much Mitchie.**_

_Mitchie gingerly reached into the plastic bag and pulled out a box of three pregnancy tests. She bit her lip as she opened the box and held up a test loosely in her hand. Sighing she turned the box over and read the instructions._

_**How hard is it to pee on a stick? **__Mitchie thought as she read over them. _

_Taking a deep breath she fiddled with the test a moment before lifting the toilet seat lid. _

…

"_Mitch?" Mitchie froze hearing Shane's voice. He shouldn't be back for at least half an hour. "Mitch?" She could hear the confusion in his voice and heard him moving around in the next room. _

"_One minute!" She shouted to him. Panicking she glanced at the pregnancy test in her hand. She hadn't even looked at it yet seeing as it hadn't been the full three minutes. Quickly she placed the test behind the flower pot that was hidden by a curtain._

"_Have you been having a quickie with some guy in there?" Mitchie laughed awkwardly. She knew her face was flushing red. __**Oh well. **__She thought…_

…

"So…is the test still in there?" Caitlyn asked slightly warily.

"Yeh…should be." Mitchie frowned the thought of one of the guys finding it flashing across her mind.

"Should we not go get it then?" Alexa asked, her voice held the edge of obviousness.

Mitchie sighed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Yeah." She whispered.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine." Caitlyn soothed wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders. Mitchie smiled gratefully at Caitlyn before standing up and stretching.

"Let's go!" She laughed. Alexa grinned as she pulled the bedroom door open and the girls all walked out.

Mitchie, Alexa and Caitlyn all stopped as they saw the boys standing in front of the sofa; all staring directly at them.

"Umm, what's going on?" Caitlyn laughed seeing their 'serious' faces.

Nate cleared his throat as he lifted the pregnancy test in the air. Mitchie gulped and paled. All three girls shared a nervous glance before turning back to the boys.

"Where did you find that?" Alexa asked laughing nervously.

"Behind the flower pot in the bathroom. Crap hiding place, you should know Jason waters that plant twice a day." Shane said; his voice, Mitchie noted held something new…was that hope?

Mitchie inwardly groaned at herself. How could she forget that? Jason always waters every single plant in the apartment.

"So…whose is it?" Nate asked looking more at Caitlyn than everyone else.

"Whoa hold on a sec." Alexa butted in. "You and Nate have had sex?!"

"Not the time." Caitlyn mumbled shyly.

"Oh it so is!"

"Yes we've had sex now, let's move on shall we?"

"Whose is it?" Nate asked again more demanding this time.

"Not mine." Caitlyn said quickly. Mitchie and Alexa glared at her. She mimed 'sorry' at them.

"Lex?" Jason gulped. "Is it yours?"

Alexa turned to Mitchie who had tears in her eyes. She smiled weakly through the tears as she turned back to the guys.

"It's mine." Mitchie spoke quietly. So quietly in fact it was hard to hear. Shane's eyes widened and he turned around, gripping the back of the sofa with great force. "Guys? Can you give us a minute?" Everyone nodded and entered the bedrooms as Mitchie walked towards Shane and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "I was scared." She whispered. He turned around and pulled her into his arms tightly.

"Why? Am I that horrible?" He mumbled into her neck.

"No of course not. I just…didn't know whether we were ready and stuff and what you'd think. I was afraid you'd leave."

"Then you don't know me as well as I thought." He stated pulling away and moving to sit on the sofa. She bit her lip determining whether or not he wanted her to sit with him. Her questions were answered when he opened his arms for her. She hastily walked over and snuggled close to him.

"So…you want a kid?" Mitchie asked bewildered.

"Sure when the time is right." He stated absentmindly playing with her hair.

"Which isn't now?" She mumbled.

"Nah, it could be. We just have to be ready and I think we are." She smiled at him before kissing him gently. "So…it was positive?" He asked.

"I don't know. You didn't look?"

"Nope. We weren't sure whose it was so we didn't want to impose or whatever."

"Oh." She whispered.

"Shall we look?" He asked kissing her head.

"Umm sure…ok." She hesitated. He stood up and reached for her hand which she nervously took. He walked her towards the side table in which Nate had placed the test on as he left the room.

"How do we know?" Shane asked turning to her.

"A red line means positive. A blue line means negative." She stated her hand reaching forward slowly and shaking. She moved it back sighing and turned to him with tears brimming in her eyes. "I can't look. You do it." She ordered lightly. He nodded and gulped as his hand reached forwards too.

Shane's hand gently grasped the test and turned it over…

…

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jason asked pouting slightly.

"It wasn't our place to." Alexa stated pacing back and forth in hers and Jason's bedroom. Nate glanced up from lying on the floor before sitting up straight and leaning on the bed.

"I think it would be amazing to have a kid running around." He said; his voice slightly dreamy. Caitlyn grinned down at him from her seat on the bed.

"It would. We could teach her to sing!" Caitlyn laughed.

"Noo, we would teach _him _to be completely awesome on guitar and drums." Jason nodded.

"I wonder if it is a girl or boy." Alexa stopped pacing to ponder. "I reckon Mitchie would want a boy because she'd know that's what Shane would want."

"Nah Mitch would want a girl hands down." Caitlyn said lying down on her stomach.

"Well there's no question as to what Shane would want. He'd want a boy. Easy as." Nate stated standing up and perching on the edge of the bed.

"Too right." Jason agreed.

"What…what if she's not pregnant though?" Caitlyn asked. "We're all saying what we'd like and what they'd like when we don't know for sure if she's pregnant or not."

"I kinda hope she is…" Alexa said.

"Why?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Think about it. They love each other right? Only they always have these stupid arguments and you don't know whether they love each other one day or hate each other the next. Maybe a baby would bring them back together. Maybe they'd realise just how much the other means to them…"

Caitlyn smiled to herself. "Yeah…I hope she is pregnant."

…

Shane turned the test over however; Mitchie's voice stopped him from looking at the marking. He placed the test back down.

"I want a boy. For you." She stated looking up at him with a watery smile.

"I want a baby girl."

"Really?" Mitchie asked surprised at his statement.

"Yeah…I want an exact replica of her gorgeous mom." He grinned. Mitchie blushed before her eyes fell upon the pregnancy test once more. She nodded. He gulped once more as his hands grasped the test and turned it over. He closed his eyes as his other hands fingers gently crossed over each other. _Please be positive._ He prayed.

Shane opened his eyes.

"It's negative."

**Oooh…It's negative ;)**

**Bet none of you saw that coming…or did you? :P**

**I just wanted to show how much Shane actually wanted the baby. **

**Sorry for the long wait. I sooo wanted to update but, couldn't. Hopefully will get an update on Monday if I get my essays done or…you may have you wait until next weekend : (**

**Be on the lookout :P**

**Review please? **


	26. Never Gonna Let You Go

Ahh

**Ahh!! I have the Jonas Brothers new album!!**

**I'm so happy!!**

**Anyway…this chapter may be a bit depressing…I'm not sure…**

**Disclaimer- Nada mas.**

**Chapter 25- Never Gonna Let You Go**

"It's negative."

Shane dropped the test to the table and moved away towards the sofa. He sat down on it and placed his head in his hands. Mitchie spun around and briskly walked towards him, she sat down next to him and gently pushed him so he was leaning on the sofa. He removed his hands from his face and she moved to sit in his lap.

"I don't know if I'm sad or not." She mumbled as she placed her head in the nape of his neck. He laughed lightly and kissed her head.

"I feel the same." He whispered stroking her hair.

Mitchie removed her head from his neck and frowned at him. "But, I thought you said you wanted a baby."

He laughed and kissed her again. "I just said I thought we were ready." She nodded. "Only…I'm not so sure now." He frowned at his words.

"Why?" She asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Just think about it Mitch. Do you honestly think you could raise a baby right now?"

"I don't know." She whispered. "I guess…if I was pregnant I'd be scared you know? But, after the baby was born I'd be able to raise it simply because I suppose, when a woman has a kid, it's in their blood or whatever. Right?" She frowned not understanding her ramblings herself. Shane chuckled once more.

"Right." He said placing his lips to hers. "It's just one test though…doesn't that mean that, that test could be wrong or something?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask Alexa?"

"Why does everything always come down to asking Alexa things?" Shane asked laughing. Mitchie giggled and shrugged. "Lex!" He called.

Both Mitchie and Shane laughed as the other four came rushing out of the bedroom door and towards them. "Oh my Gosh! I knew you'd be pregnant!" Alexa stated standing in front of the couple.

"It was negative Lex." Shane stated. Mitchie pouted. Why did that sound so…horrible?

"Oh." Alexa said sadly. "Then why was I called?"

"Do you think Mitchie should take a couple of tests? Just in case that one had a malfunction or somethin'?" Shane asked rubbing circles into Mitchie's back gently.

"Umm…yeah. It wouldn't do any harm anyway."

…

"Tell us what's wrong?" Caitlyn asked crawling onto the bed Mitchie was attempting to have a nap on. Alexa quietly shut the door and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Should I be sad or happy?" Mitchie asked monotonously as she stared at the wall in front of her. She rearranged herself as she continued lying on her side; facing away from the two.

"It's not for us to say." Alexa said patting Mitchie's leg lightly in a condoling way.

"But would you be happy?" Mitchie asked. She continued not waiting for an answer. "For the past few weeks you guys have said I was pregnant and after thinking about it, talking to Shane about it, you get it into your head that you are actually pregnant and you begin to feel…different, and then, it's all taken away from you because it reality you're not pregnant. You just have some weird stomach bug or something."

"Mitchie," Caitlyn sighed moving so she was kneeling in front of her. "We're sorry. We just really thought you were. And we're sorry if you felt we weren't taking it seriously or whatever. It's just; we thought that maybe having a baby around would be really…cool."

"But, there won't be one."

"You've taken the other tests?" Alexa asked slightly shocked.

Mitchie nodded. "All negative."

"Have you spoken to Shane about how he feels about this?" Caitlyn asked brushing a piece of Mitchie's hair behind her ear.

"Nope. I don't know how he feels about all of this. Before we looked at the test he basically said he'd love to have a baby. But, then after…he kinda said he was glad. Oh I don't know. I'm so confused right now." Mitchie sighed aggravated as she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

"It'll be all right."

"I hate that saying right now." Mitchie pouted.

…

"I take it you're happy?" Nate asked sitting opposite Shane.

"Why would you say that?" Shane asked raising an eyebrow.

"You were ready for a kid?" Nate asked bewildered.

"I don't really know…" Shane said unsure. "When I found out it was Mitchie's I guess, I was shocked but, there was this feeling I got like…hope or somethin' then, when I found out it was negative, it was almost like a weight seemed to be lifted. You know?"

"I guess, you thought that having a kid could be a great thing for you and Mitch then, thinking it over more, you realised that you've got your whole life to do that with her. And maybe you realised you weren't actually ready for something that…big."

"I don't know. Mitchie's in there taking the other tests." He nodded his head in the direction of the bedroom."

"She's peeing in your room?" Nate asked confused. Shane laughed.

"No…she came out of the bathroom about five minutes ago…the tests in hand."

"Well…shouldn't you be in there with her?"

"I think she needs time to reflect on everything." Shane stated glancing at the door as it creaked open. "Hey," he said gently.

Mitchie smiled slightly at him as she, Caitlyn and Alexa left the bedroom. Mitchie slowly made her way over to Shane and collapsed into the seat next to him. She wriggled as close to him as possible and lifted up his left arm to wrap around her shoulders. He leant forward and kissed her on her head. "Well?" He whispered into her ear. She shivered lightly and turned to him and shook her head. Shane's mouth formed a small 'o' before kissing her on the lips. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

…

Shane hummed quietly as he strummed random chords on his guitar. Sighing he stopped playing and looked out of the window where the rain was gradually falling heavier. He shook the hair from his eyes before placing his guitar to the ground and leaning against the window frame. He lifted one leg to his chest and linked his hands around his knee. He turned at the sound of a small cough from behind him. He smiled.

"Hey you." He whispered.

"What're you thinking about?" Mitchie whispered as she sat in front of him. He put his leg to the ground and gently pulled her against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Things are never simple between us," he stated tenderly.

"I know." She sighed. "But, I suppose it's what makes us, us."

Shane laughed and Mitchie uncontrollably shivered as she felt the sound reverberate through him and to her. "I suppose." He kissed the back of her head before leaning back against the window pane once more. "We're ok right?" He asked; his voice slightly dreamy.

"What do you mean?" She asked tilting her head so she could see him. She smiled seeing him staring out of the window with a dazed look.

"We never really discussed _it._" He sighed, absentmindly playing with her hair as his eyes were stuck looking outside the window.

"What _it?"_ Mitchie asked tilting her head at him once more.

"You not actually being pregnant."

Mitchie sighed and leant against him. She tilted her head into the nape of is neck as her eyes too began to look outside. "I'm ok…I think." She stated.

"I know." He nodded slightly and attached his lips to the back of her head once again. "And I am too."

She smiled. "I know."

"Everything will be fine." He said laying his head against the window pane.

"I believe you." She whispered. "It's really made me realise something though."

"What?"

"That the rest of my life is supposed to be spent with you and no one else. And that, when the time is right, we'll have a baby…and be indecently happy."

"I agree babe." He smiled. "When the time is right."

"It just wasn't right for us at this moment." He nodded knowing full well she couldn't actually see him. "But…in the future…who knows."

…

"Phone call Shane!"

Shane groaned and rolled over; pulling Mitchie with him. It was much too early.

"Shane!"

"Buggar off Caitlyn!" Shane shouted through the closed door. Mitchie tiredly giggled.

"Shane! Pick up the damned phone!" Caitlyn called again.

Shane groaned once more, rolled over and sat up whilst rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He leant over Mitchie and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Shane!" _

"Remi?" Shane asked shocked. Mitchie stretched and frowned. She understood that Remi and Shane were friends and she was glad for that she really was but, why would she suddenly call out of the blue?

"_Hey! I just thought I'd call. I've been incredibly bored recently." _

Shane laughed hearing her giggle. "It's good to hear from you." He stated genuinely happy to hear from her.

"_Oh is Mitchie there?! Tell her I said hi and we simply must go shopping soon!" _

Shane turned to Mitchie grinning. "Remi says hey and you guys simply must go shopping!" He said in an overly girly voice. Mitchie rolled her eyes at him and grabbed the phone from his hands.

"Hey Rem!"

"_Oh Mitchie hey!" _Remi grinned.

"I would absolutely love to go shopping." Mitchie smiled.

"_Good. I haven't heard from you for ages!"_ Remi exaggerated.

Mitchie giggled down the phone. Shane frowned before pouting at her. "You look insanely good this morning." He whispered into her ear. She shivered.

"Go away Shane I'm on the phone." She stated smirking at his puppy dog eyes.

"Technically she called me." Shane stated snaking his arms around Mitchie's waist. Mitchie shook him off.

"So Remi? How've you been?" she asked trying to ignore Shane kissing the back of her neck and shoulders.

"_I've been great. You?" _

Mitchie stifled a moan as Shane's hand gradually went higher up her stomach and his kisses moved to the nape of her neck. "Great." She sighed.

"_Good. Anything really interesting happened recently?"_

"Yes." Mitchie groaned. Remi laughed.

"_I'm gonna let you and Shane get to it. I'll call you back later." _

Mitchie laughed as she flung the phone across the bed and turned her head to Shane. "I was on the phone." She stated. He smirked as he gently pushed her down and leant over her, kissing her passionately. His hands roamed up her shirt and she groaned once more.

"At this rate I'm actually _going _to be end up pregnant." Mitchie whispered against his lips. He leant back and frowned. "Sorry." She whispered embarrassed.

"It's ok. You didn't mean it. But, we do need to be really careful from now on." She nodded. "No matter what happens Mitch…I'm never gonna let you go."

**Didn't like the end at all. **

**But, review please?**


	27. Unceremoniously

Ok so I suppose I've been having…thoughts about this

**Ok so I suppose I've been having…thoughts about this. I absolutely love writing this story and stuff. But, I honestly hated the last chapter and I honestly feel like it was boring and a waste of time. (thanks for reviewing it though ) ) And one of my most loyal fans min87 (thanks for all your help!) gave me lots of advice. And I've decided I'm going to keep this going until I have nothing left for it or I get bored. **

**So…hopefully this chapter will lead into more interesting chapters. **

**And I've decided (because I've totally lost track of the dates for this) that it's almost Christmas. : )**

**Chapter 26- Unceremoniously**

"Christmas is in two weeks." Mitchie stated jumping onto the couch. Caitlyn looked up from her notebook.

"With everything that's going on recently I almost forgot." Caitlyn laughed.

"We need to decorate this place. Make it Christmassy." Mitchie said glancing around the room and thinking about the best place to put a Christmas tree.

Caitlyn laughed again. "Umm…where are you going for Christmas?"

Mitchie paused a moment. Christmas was really celebrated in her home. But, what about Shane? Surely he'd want to see his family for Christmas?

"I don't know." Mitchie stated before turning around as the bathroom door opened. "Shane?"

Shane turned at the sound of his name and nodded as he ran a towel through his wet hair.

"What are we doing for Christmas?"

Shane blinked and shrugged. "Whatever you want babe." He stated turning and heading in the direction of their room. He stopped as Mitchie's voice called to him again.

"But don't you want to spend it with your family?" He sighed and walked over to the couch. He knelt behind it and Mitchie turned so she was leaning over the back of it facing him.

"Mitch…_you _are my family. I'll go wherever you want me to go." Mitchie smiled and kissed him.

"How about I ask mom to cater for your family and mine?" Mitchie grinned. Shane laughed and nodded.

"There's only me, mom, Lily and mom's new guy." Shane grimaced slightly. Mitchie placed her hand against his cheek.

"She's happy with him…they'll be together a while." Shane nodded, his eyes narrowed.

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like him. He might not come…he does have his own kids after all." Mitchie kissed him quickly and stood up.

"I'll give mom a call now." She stated stretching and heading in the direction of the phone. Shane watched her a moment before smiling and heading back towards the bedroom. "Hey mom. So, I was wondering…how about you cater Christmas dinner for us and Shane's family?"

…

Shane glared straight ahead of him. Mitchie glared back at him. "Would you please look slightly happy?" She asked sighing annoyed.

"Why do they have to come?" He hissed. Mitchie rolled her eyes and stood up from the chair she was sitting on.

"Because his kids were spending Christmas with your mom anyway." Mitchie stated grabbing a glass from the cabinet. Shane shook his head and stood up, walking towards the island in the kitchen. Mitchie turned and looked across at him.

"I don't even know his kids. How am I supposed to enjoy them being in _my _apartment when they might be thieves or something?"

Mitchie laughed at him. "Shane…he has three kids. I'm pretty sure they're normal. Besides, they won't be in _our _apartment anyway. Your mom said his oldest is your age, then there's another boy who's fifteen and lastly a little girl who is…" Mitchie put her finger to her mouth as she thought for a moment. "Eight." She nodded.

"Lily's gonna hate her." Shane stated. Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "She might get more attention…Lils loves being centre of attention."

"Isn't your sister 6?" Mitchie asked puzzled. Shane nodded.

"Yeah but, that means only two years between them. Lily won't like it." Mitchie laughed again.

"You don't know that."

"Just wait and see Mitch. Just wait and see." Mitchie rolled her eyes at him once more as he walked back to the sofas and flicked on the TV. Mitchie turned back to making herself her drink.

"Shane? What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Mitchie called.

"Umm…about eleven. Your mom wants us at her house for twelve-ish. So, we'll be early. I want to be there when mom gets there." He called back.

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna go pack our stuff." Mitchie watched as Shane's head nodded. She laughed to herself as she walked off in the direction of their room to pack a few things for their three night stay at Mitchie's parent's house.

"Happy Christmas!" Mitchie laughed hearing the door slam open and Jason run in screaming.

"Shut up Jase." Alexa said following. Mitchie continued to listen to them as she packed. She heard Nate and Caitlyn enter a moment later.

"Where's Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked. Shane told her Mitchie was in the bedroom. Next thing Mitchie knew Caitlyn and Alexa were storming through the door.

"Hello?" Mitchie asked stunned.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Caitlyn asked.

"Eleven Shane said. Why?" Mitchie asked suspiciously.

"Damn…Nate and I are leaving at like…9." Caitlyn sighed flopping on the bed.

Mitchie raised her head. "Jase said we're leaving tonight. Like…" Alexa glanced at her watch. "Two hours from now."

"What about presents though?" Caitlyn asked sitting up and pouting slightly.

"How about we save them until New Years…we're all together then." Mitchie suggested. The girls nodded. "I know it won't be the same…but it'll have to do for the time being. Besides, who said I've got you presents." Mitchie smirked.

"Haha…"

…

Grinning excitedly Mitchie ran to the door as Shane carried their suitcase. "Mom! Dad!" She called as she pushed open the door.

"Mitchie!" Connie exclaimed rushing through from the kitchen. Mitchie pulled her mother in for a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas mom." Mitchie laughed pulling away. David Torres grinned as he pulled his daughter in for a hug.

"Seems like we never see you anymore baby girl." He whispered. Mitchie smiled.

"Sorry dad. I guess I'm growing up. Besides, this one," she nodded to where Shane was standing smiling. "Never wants be away from his side. He gets a little clingy." Shane pouted as Mitchie laughed. "I love you." She whispered kissing him gently. Connie and David smiled.

"Shall we take a seat?" David asked indicating to the living room. Everyone nodded and followed him into the room and took their seats. As everyone settled and Connie ran to the kitchen to get drinks the doorbell rang. Shane's eyes narrowed slightly as Mitchie stood up to get the door. He slowly stood up and leant against the hall door. David placed his hand on the young man's shoulder and Shane smiled appreciatively.

Mitchie pulled open the door and smiled as Mrs Gray smothered her in a hug. "Oh Mitchie dear. I sure have missed you."

"I've missed you too Mrs Gray. Why don't you come inside?" Mitchie laughed. Mrs Gray nodded and stepped inside. Mitchie smiled as she saw a little girl grip to her mother's leg. "Hello Lily." The young girl smiled shyly as she stepped away from her mother's leg slowly before launching herself at a kneeling Mitchie. As Lily pulled away her eyes met Shane. He smirked as his little sister jumped into his awaiting arms.

Mitchie smiled at the interaction between Shane and Lily before turning to the others who had now all gathered in the hall.

"Mitchie, this is my partner Andrew and his three kids." Mrs Gray stated. "This is Rebekkah," she pointed to a small girl slightly taller than Lily. "Jonny," she pointed to a young boy about Shane's height. "And lastly, this is Will." Mitchie looked Will up and down as he smirked right back at her. Shane's eyes narrowed once again.

Will was tall, much taller than Shane with blonde hair that was cut in a skater style. He wore a navy blue dress shirt with a grey waist coat thrown over the top along with skinny jeans. Mitchie glanced at her boyfriend and bit her lip as she saw him wearing an extremely similar outfit to the blonde boy.

"Nice to meet you. Please, come inside." She indicated to the living room and led them through. Shane followed after with Lily attached to his hip.

After introductions, presents were given and then dinner was served. Shane quickly slipped into the seat next to Mitchie before Will could. Shane did not like the way he would look at _his _Mitchie.

"Mom…this is amazing." Mitchie gushed as they all began eating their Traditional Christmas Dinner.

"Yeh, she's totally right Mrs T." Shane agreed.

"Seriously Connie, you _need _to give me this recipe and teach me how to cook." Mrs Gray stated.

"Or teach her to cook altogether." Andrew laughed. Shane glared.

"I think my mom is a great cook." Shane said, his voice laced with anger. Andrew looked taken aback.

"It was just a joke son." Andrew said slightly nervously. Obviously everyone had been warned about Shane's temper.

"Do _not _call me son." Shane hissed. Mitchie glanced at him and around the table nervously. Lily had grabbed her mother's hand and looked almost as if she was about to cry, Jonny was continuing eating whilst every now and then raising his head to stare from his father to Shane, Will was smirking, and Mrs Gray was silently begging for Shane to calm down. Mitchie snapped to Shane again and noticed his hands turning white as his grip on his knife and fork gradually got tighter. She carefully placed her hand on his knee to calm him. He looked at her and nodded stiffly. "Excuse me…please." He stated standing up and leaving the table. Mitchie looked after him helplessly.

"I'm extremely sorry about that." Mrs Gray said. Connie and David nodded, glimpsed at the door in worry before turning back to the meal.

"I think…I'm going to go see him." Mitchie said walking away.

"I am really sorry about my son. He simply can't accept Andrew's and my relationship." Tanya Gray said sadly whilst gently holding Andrew's hand.

"It must be hard for him to adjust…especially under the circumstances." Connie said. Tanya nodded.

"I don't get it though. He's never even had the chance to get to know Drew. I honestly thought he'd be over it by now…I honestly thought he'd have realised he's not coming back." Tanya said quietly.

…

"Hey," Mitchie whispered as she stepped toward the porch swing. Shane looked up and smiled weakly up at her. She gently sat down next to him and moved his arm around her shoulders. She shivered.

"Cold?" His voice was soft and gentle and made her shiver all over again. She shook her head as she leant into him more.

"Talk to me." She ordered lightly as she lifted his left hand and absentmindly played with his fingers.

"I know everyone thinks I'm an idiot for believing he'll come back." Shane said staring at the empty road in front of the house. "But…he's my dad." He sighed and dropped his head to the back of her neck.

"Shane, you're allowed to believe what you want to believe." He raised his head. "But, your mom is moving on. They weren't together when your dad left. She's _allowed _to move on."

"I know." He said slightly stiffly. Mitchie turned her head and kissed him gently. He smiled as she pulled away.

"What?" she asked giggling uncertainly.

"I have yet to give you your present." He stated. Mitchie tilted her head to the side and bit her lip to stop from grinning like an idiot.

"We agreed to give presents at New Year…"

"No…we agreed to with the others. Not you and me." He smirked. Everything happening inside the house seemed to be forgotton.

"But yours is at home…" She was about to start rambling and he knew it so; he placed his lips against hers to silence her.

"So? You can give it to me when we're at home. However, I need to give you yours now."

"Why now? Why not later?" she asked her eyebrow rising.

"Because…" He smirked again.

"Because?"

"Just because…come on." He jumped up and grabbed her hand pulling her along with him. She confusedly followed. Shane opened the front door and pulled her up the stairs and to the bedroom.

"They're going to wonder what we're doing up here." She stated sitting down on her old bed.

"Do you want to give them something to wonder about?" Shane asked wiggling his eyebrows as he stood between her legs so she was straddling him. She giggled and blushed. He leant down and placed both hands on her cheeks as he kissed her fairly forcefully.

"Wow." She whispered as he parted their lips and went to their suitcase.

"Damn it. Where is it?" he cursed as he bent over the opened suitcase. Mitchie wolf whistled. "Excuse me?" he smirked once more as he turned to face her. "You're seriously asking for it." He chuckled before turning back to the suitcase and began to throw everything around the room.

"Shane," Mitchie whined. "I folded those…now they're gonna be creas-"

Mitchie gasped as Shane spun around. "Merry Christmas Mitch." He whispered.

…

"I wonder what they're doing…" Tanya said nervously. "I am so sorry for this. Mitchie should be here with you instead of upside with my moody son."

Connie shook her head and smiled. "Its fine honest. Mitchie wouldn't be happy if Shane wasn't anyway." Tanya smiled.

"I can't believe how much they love each other." She stated absentmindly swigging the wine around her glass.

"Mommy!" Tanya turned in alarm at her daughter's outburst. "I want Shaney!" she whined.

"Lily be quiet!" Tanya scolded. Lily sat back in her chair and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. Rebekkah laughed until Andrew sent her a look. "Oh I am sorry Connie, David." Tanya said meaningfully.

"Tanya, I've told you. Everything's fine. Christmas always has a little drama." Connie laughed.

Everyone turned at the sound of voices coming from the bottom of the stairs. Lily jumped from her seat and ran to her brother who easily caught her and placed her on his hip as he took hold of Mitchie's hand.

"Well, don't you guys look extremely happy." David laughed.

"Yeah…sorry about before." Shane said directly to Connie and David. He turned his head and glared at Will whose eyes were locked on Mitchie. Mitchie looked in the direction of his eyesight and noticed the way Will was staring at her too. She squeezed his hand and he turned and smiled at her.

"What have you been doing anyway? Or am I going to regret I asked." David said uncertainly. Mitchie giggled.

"Shane's been giving me my Christmas present." She stated. Connie gasped.

"Oh my gosh! He's proposed! My baby's getting married!" Connie jumped from the table and ran over to pull Mitchie in for a tight hug. After letting go of her daughter she hugged Shane tightly too. Lily giggled.

"Mom…" Mitchie said nervously.

"What? Oh I am happy."

"Shane didn't propose." Mitchie said embarrassed. Shane cleared his throat nervously as Connie sat back down.

"Oh…sorry." She mumbled something under her breath. "So, what did he get you?" She asked excited again.

Mitchie grinned mischievously and reached into her pocket. "A car!" she exclaimed shaking the keys around.

**Random I know. I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed. I just hate making things longer than they need to be. Anyway, the reason this is the way it is is because it sets up stuff for future chapters. If you want them?**

**Review?**

**Sorry for the wait. )**


	28. Drunken Shocks

Hello again : )

**Hello again : )**

**Thanks to everyone to actually like this; it's amazing! **

**I know a lot of you want Shane to propose but come on! They've been together now like five months! They can't get engaged after that. Wait until her 19****th**** birthday at least ;) Which by the way is in August…which is 8months away…**

**Anyway, if any of you have any ideas about what you want to happen mention them in a review or PM me. I honestly would love to know all your ideas. **

**Let's get to it shall we?**

**Btw, I know nothing about cars or the types and such…**

**Chapter 27- Drunken Shocks**

"Shane…got you a car?" David squeaked.

"Yes!" Mitchie said excitedly.

"Oh my!" Connie exclaimed placing her hand to her mouth. "Is it…a nice car?" She asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought of a lavish, convertible race car or something of the sort.

"Only the best for my Mitchie." Shane stated grinning from ear to ear at the excited gleam that was emitted from his girlfriend. "She won't see in until we're back in New York though." Mitchie pouted as Shane smirked and sent a wink her way.

"But…what car is it?" Tanya asked shocked by the gift. Lily giggled as Shane blew in her ear. He turned and grinned at everyone in the room.

"I bought Mitch a pale blue Mini Cooper." Mitchie's grin got larger and she kissed him soundlessly, emitting a look of disgust from Lily. "It's a very safe car." He stated to David who still had a look of pure shock and…horror on his face. He smiled half-heartedly.

"Thank you Shane."

…

"I can't believe you got me a car." Mitchie whispered into the dark, quiet night. She snuggled closer to Shane and placed her head on his chest gently. His arms snaked tighter around her waist and kissed her head before pulling the duvet tighter around them.

"I know it's not exactly romantic but, I had no other choice." He laughed.

"My present for you is going to suck now." Mitchie whined. He laughed again and squeezed her against him softly.

"The fact you love me…is _more _than enough baby." He whispered. Mitchie smiled.

"You really know how to make a girl melt." She said half teasingly and half serious.

"I try." He stated cockily. Mitchie turned to him mouth wide and eyebrows raised.

"Jerk."

"Oh am I?" He asked before pinning her under him. He moved his head close to hers so; his lips just about touched her own. "Tell me I'm a jerk again. I dare you." He said seriously. Mitchie bit her lip seeing his eyes darken drastically with pure lust.

Her breathing became uneasy as he teasingly rubbed his hand under her tank top slowly. "You're my jerk." She whispered before his lips descended on hers. "I love you." She mumbled as his hands moved up and down her sides seductively. "But, we can't do this here…" He stopped, raised his head and looked down at her pouting.

"Why not?" He asked stubbornly. Mitchie giggled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Because, my parents are down the hall, as is your family."

"Only mom and Lily are my family." He stated moving to sit. He hugged his knees to his chest and began glaring at the door.

"Shane…" Mitchie sighed moving to sit behind him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and laid her head against his back.

"You didn't see the way that bastard was…_leering _at you." Mitchie rolled her eyes and kissed his bare shoulder.

"It doesn't mean anything." She stated laying her chin on his shoulder.

"To hell it does!" He shouted jumping up. Mitchie fell back in shock. "Mitchie he fucking wants to _fuck_ you!" Mitchie's mouth opened and closed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout." He briskly walked over to her and knelt in front taking her hands gently. "It's just…I don't like when guys look at you like that. I'm not saying you're my property coz I'd never say that but, you're _my _Mitchie. I don't want guys to look at you like that because it's…degrading." Mitchie smiled and caressed his cheek softly.

"And you never check me out?" she asked playfully.

"Only when I know it'll do me good." He smirked attacking his lips with hers once more. "Never leave me." he stated seriously pulling away.

"Not in a million years."

"I'm being serious Mitch. Promise me, you will _never _leave. If I start being a jerk again then I'm sorry. I just need you to keep me…grounded."

Mitchie smiled. "I promise…do you?"

"Of course I do." He grinned and kissed her once more. He leant onto his back and she crawled next to him, she placed her head on his chest and he pulled her close to him. "I want to stay like this forever." He stated. She smiled and turned her head to look up at him.

"Me too." she whispered. He smiled.

"Another day with the family tomorrow." Shane shuddered. Mitchie bit her lip.

"Why does nothing seem to go smoothly for us?" Mitchie asked closing her eyes.

"Coz then we'd be living a lie. No _real _romances go smoothly." Mitchie smiled.

"That almost makes certain tomorrow won't go smoothly." Mitchie yawned.

"I'm sure it won't."

…

"Good morning Mrs Torres."

"Oh Shane, I didn't expect you up so early this morning." Connie smiled.

"Couldn't sleep." He stated taking a seat at the small kitchen table. He stifled a yawn. "I'm sorry about yesterday." Connie shook it off as she placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"It's understandable Shane." Shane smiled half-heartedly.

"She makes it out like it's easy. My mom I mean. She says it should be easy for me to just go up to Andrew and immediately act like he's my father. He's not. It's alright for Lily. She didn't know dad as well as I did." He sighed. Connie smiled sadly at the young man before sitting opposite him with her own coffee.

"You and Lily are extremely close." She thought it best to forget his small rant knowing he just wanted to get it off of his chest instead of having a full conversation about it.

"Yeah well, when dad left I kind of thought it was like up to me to look out for her I guess." He sipped his tea. "She was only two when he left…she only had two years with him whilst I had sixteen. It wasn't fair to her so, I felt like I couldn't be one of those brothers who hate their sisters. I needed to be a brother who would always be there for her. And I've tried my hardest over the years. She was the only one before Mitch who could stop me from becoming that ego tistical jerk. Just one look of those innocent, teary eyes had me holding onto her as if life depended on it. Simply because, I had to see those eyes as they tried to understand what mom was telling us when dad left. It…broke me more than him leaving."

Connie smiled. "You're an amazing guy Shane. Mitchie's lucky to have a guy like you."

"In all honestly Mrs T, I think it's me that is lucky to have a girl like her." He smiled.

"Morning."

Connie and Shane both turned at the low grumble. Shane's eyes narrowed on Will. "Good morning Will, tea? Coffee?" Connie asked standing up.

"Coffee please. Tea's for wuss'." He stated sitting in the recently vacated seat. Shane glared at him as he smirked. "See you've got tea there Shane."

"He's allergic to coffee." Shane turned and smiled. "Morning mom." Mitchie said kissing her mother on the cheek and grabbing herself a mug of tea. "Good morning." she whispered kissing Shane gently. "I for one am happy he's allergic. Just the smell of coffee is…bleughh." Mitchie made a face as she sat in the chair next to Shane. She laughed as he pulled the chair closer. Mitchie brought her knees to her chest and leant against Shane's side happily.

"You're rather…chipper this morning." Shane chuckled. She shrugged.

"You were up early. Everything ok?" Mitchie asked turning to look at him. He nodded.

"Everything's fine."

"Shane and I have been talking about how wonderful it is you guys are together once more. For good this time I hope." Connie said pointedly.

"Of course Mrs T." Shane laughed as Mitchie simply smiled.

"And how was your sleep Will?" Mitchie asked. He looked up from stirring his coffee and smirked.

"Cold. I think I need to find something to…warm me up." He said the leering look back on his face. Mitchie watched as his eyes seemed to lower from her face. She looked down and wrapped an arm across her chest. Shane glared.

"Try a hot water bottle." He snapped.

"I was thinking…something a little hotter." Will smirked. Mitchie gulped; she hadn't noticed how much Will did _leer _at her.

"I think I'm going to go for a shower." Mitchie said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Yeh I'll go with her." Shane said. Connie choked on her coffee. Shane's eyes widened. "No no no! I didn't mean it like that! I mean…what I mean was…I…"

"It's ok Shane…just…go." Connie laughed awkwardly.

Shane nodded and ran up the stairs. "Well that was embarrassing." He said to himself as he collapsed on the bed.

…

"You can't catch me Shane!" Lily giggled madly as she ran around the living room.

"Lily!" Shane shouted laughing lightly. "Give me back my hair wax! It'll curl!" he whined, running after her. "Come…here!" He shouted in triumph as he finally caught her around the waist and swung her around in a circle. "Got cha." He laughed as Lily pouted.

"Sha-aaaaaaane." She whined. He laughed again.

"Now, be a good girl and give me my wax." He said sternly. Still pouting Lily passed over the hair wax and Shane placed her back on her feet.

"Your hair's curling." Mitchie stated as Shane walked into the bedroom. He glared at her.

"Lily is a monster!" He pouted as Mitchie just laughed and stood up from the bed. "Well…don't you look…gorgeous." He wiggled his eyebrows as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Mitchie blushed and looked down at herself. She was wearing a black strapless dress that fell to her knees. From the waist down it flew out slightly because of the netting attached underneath and going across the bust and down one side of the dress was silver detailing with beads and sequins. She had to admit it gave her a really lovely shape.

"Why thank you but, I think your hair is going to continue curling if you don't sort it." She stated, playing with a random wave on the side of his head.

"I'll meet you downstairs, your mom said dinner's soon and I need to sort my hair." Mitchie nodded, kissed him quickly and left the room.

…

"Mitchie! Could you clear up the kitchen before dinner please?"

"Sure mom." Mitchie smiled as she walked into the kitchen to clean up as her mother started setting the dining room table. She quietly hummed to herself as she watched the water fill up the washing up bowl.

"Need any help?" Mitchie turned and smiled.

"Thanks Will." He smiled as he stepped forward. He gave her the once over before taking a place next to her. "Here, you can dry up." She laughed chucking him a dry tea towel.

"Jee, thanks." He said sarcastically. Mitchie giggled again as she passed him a plate to dry. "Your mom's a really good cook." He stated. Mitchie 'hmm-ed' as she nodded. "I guess you're just as good right?" Mitchie stopped nodded and shook her head.

"I can get by. I'm no where near as great as my mom. I know _how _to cook it's just not very awesome." She laughed again. Will could be nice when he wanted to be.

"Your parents said you live with Shane?" He asked as he continued drying the other things she had washed.

"Mhmm…in the apartment he bought with Nate and Jason. Their girlfriends live there too."

"Doesn't it get annoying? Seeing everyone _every _day?" he asked turning to her.

She wiped a stray piece of her hair off her face and turned to look at him. He smiled.

"Not really. I love being with all my friends. We're just like one big family." His smiled got larger and pretty soon he was laughing quietly. "What?" she asked getting paranoid.

"You have bubbles on your face." He laughed. Mitchie blushed. She began raising her hand to wipe them away but, stopped when Will's hand gently brushed her cheek. She bit her lip as he continued wiping at her cheek even after she knew the bubbles had gone. She bit it tighter as she noticed he had started leaning in. Her eyes widened as his lips came dangerously close to her own. Why wasn't she turning away? "You look…beautiful." he whispered, millimetres away from her lips. She gulped as he leant even further…

Both Mitchie and Will jumped back at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Mitchie's eyes widened again and she blushed as Shane stopped leaning against the door frame and took a step into the room; his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Well, don't you two look…cosy." He hissed. Mitchie gulped.

"We're just washing up." Will stated suddenly looking extremely nervous. Mitchie noticed his hands shaking.

Shane let out a hoarse, fake laugh. "Yeah sure, whatever you say." He rolled his eyes before glaring back at both Will _and_ Mitchie.

"Mmm smells great! Even if I say so myself." Connie laughed as she walked into the kitchen. She stopped, noticing the tension in the room. She glanced from Mitchie who had tears in her eyes and was looking directly at the floor, biting her lip extremely hard, to Will who was still shakingly drying another plate and lastly to Shane whose glare couldn't hide the pain and tears that had gathered in his eyes. Connie cleared her throat nervously. "Why don't you guys go get seated at the dinner table? Everyone else has taken theirs."

The three nodded and solemnly walked into the dining room. Will rushed the chair next to Shane's mom and his dad whilst Mitchie quietly took the seat opposite Lily and next to her dad. Shane took the other spare seat that was next to Mitchie, opposite Will and next to Andrew. Connie came out moments later with plates of food.

"Merry Christmas…again." David laughed. Everyone raised their wine glasses; Lily rose her juice cup and said Merry Christmas. Mitchie glanced to Shane as she put her small glass of wine to her lips and took a sip. She shook her head slightly seeing Shane gulp down the whole glass.

"Whoa, slow down there son!" Andrew laughed also watching Shane. "You're not twenty-one yet!" Shane glared over at him.

"He will be soon." Tanya stated obviously knowing that an argument would soon take place.

Shane placed his wine glass down on the table and reached forward to take the bottle. He poured himself another glass, took another large gulp and then began eating his meal. The table was silent, sensing the awkwardness between the three young adults.

Mitchie looked down at her plate and gently stabbed the turkey with her fork. One lone tear sliding down her cheek as she did so…

…

"Care to explain what happened?" Connie asked walking into the almost empty kitchen. Mitchie turned from the sink and shrugged before turning back to the washing up. "Mitchie…"

"I'm such an idiot." She mumbled. "After everything he does for me, everything he's got me for Christmas, everything he whispered to me last night and I go do…that." She slammed her hands on the edge of the sink as tears started falling.

"Do what sweetie?" Connie asked wrapping an arm around Mitchie's shoulders.

"When I was washing up earlier, Will came in to help me. He said I had bubbles on my cheek so he started wiping them away but, continued wiping my cheek. Then, he leant forward and I didn't turn away. And I don't know why. Then Shane came in." she whispered the last part.

"Oh sweetie." Connie sighed. "You were probably shocked; wondering why someone would even attempt to kiss you when you are so in love with your boyfriend and he knows that. You were just shocked sweetie."

"Maybe." Mitchie whispered.

"Fuck you!"

Mitchie and Connie jumped as they heard someone shout. Mitchie's eyes widened knowing it was Shane who said those harsh words. They rushed into the living room.

"What's going on?" Mitchie asked as her and her mother stopped in the doorway. Shane was standing; well, swaying as he pointed and glared at Will.

"_He…_" Shane hissed. "Won't admit it."

"Won't admit what?" Connie asked.

"That he wants her!" Shane shouted standing up straight.

"Shane," David sighed, stood up and attempted to get the young man to calm down. Shane however, was having none of it. Mitchie hoped this wouldn't make her father hate Shane.

"I'm sorry Shane but, I have no idea what you're talking about. Mitchie and I are just friends." Will said trying to hide a smirk Mitchie noticed.

"Liar! You are such a fucking _liar!_" Shane slurred. "You kissed her! Kissed her! You've been checking her out since you fucking got here! And it wouldn't surprise me if you fucking watched her as she showered or something!"

Will let the smirk cover his face this time. "Or more." He stated. Shane's jaw clenched.

"What…did you just say?" he asked his voice dangerously low.

"I said _more._" He emphasized. "Do you want to hear how we fucked last night Shane? How she snuck out of your bed in the middle of the night and made passionate love to me? How she was moaning my name instead of yours? Do you wanna hear how our _naked _bodies moved together with such a rhythm that I took her to a whole new level of ecstasy that you couldn't even dream of?" Mitchie glanced at Shane and noticed how pale he seemed to have gone. His fists had clenched so tightly his knuckles had gone pure white. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "Is that what you wanted to hear?!" Will shouted standing up too.

Shane made to jump at him but, was stopped by David. "Calm down Shane…just calm down. It's all lies." He said.

"I don't care! I don't care!" He shouted shaking off David's hold. "Do you not realise how demeaning that was?" he asked quietly. "Do you not realise how…painful that is to hear? Even if it's not true. Coz right now…I have a mental picture of the love of my life making love to someone that is not me. Do you not know how…horrible that is? Because…no matter what…even though I know she would _never _do it, I can't fully…trust her. And that hurts…that really hurts."

Mitchie choked out a sob as he left the room and ran upstairs. She glanced to Will who had also turned white.

_Merry fucking Christmas. _

**I think I liked the end…not sure about the beginning but…liked the end. **

**Did we like how Shane acted in this chapter?**

**What about Mitchie? **

**Review please?!**


	29. Happy New Year

**Aww, I love you guys : )**

**An original song by me may be included…not sure. **

**Chapter 28- Happy New Year**

New Years Eve; a night of parties, friends and family coming together, drink and that special kiss that kicks off the New Year with a bang.

Only her New Years Eve didn't seem to be going down like that.

They had said barely two words to each other since that amazing Boxing Day. Note the sarcasm. He hadn't even glanced in her direction since before he ran off up the stairs. She had quietly and quite fearfully climbed into the bed next to him that night hoping that maybe he'd pull her body to his in some kind of comfort for _him_ more than anybody. But, nothing. Instead, he seemed to simply roll over and continued facing the wall for the rest of the night. She had eventually, drifted off into an extremely cold, lonely sleep hoping he just needed to cool off and by morning, he'd apologise and say how much he was desperately in love with her.

Again, no.

Instead, the cold, lonely night turned into a cold, lonely morning because as she woke, he was gone. She had quietly gone down stairs and there he was with a steaming mug of tea in front of him as he glared off into space. How she wished she could touch and kiss him…

Will had left that night. Packed his bags and ran after getting a severe shouting to from his dad as well as Mitchie's parents, Shane's mom and even Lily for making her big brother cry.

Christmas had not gone well and from the looks of things New Years wouldn't be any better.

Mitchie's eyes snapped open as a light burst through the door; her dulling eyes prayed that it was Shane only for them to get even duller at seeing Caitlyn instead of the tall, muscular built love of her life.

"Hey," Caitlyn whispered. Too afraid to speak any louder in case Mitchie couldn't stand the sound.

"Hi." Mitchie said her eyes flashing to the ceiling.

"The party's just starting. Your parents have just arrived." Caitlyn whispered again, taking a seat gingerly on the edge of the bed.

"Have they?" Mitchie asked uncaringly.

"They're talking to Shane…" Mitchie's ears twitched at the name. She sat up and wiped her eyes. "They asked about you and he…excused himself." Mitchie nodded sadly. "I think he wanted to know how you were though…" Caitlyn added trying to get a smile out of her sad friend.

"Yeah…" Mitchie said distantly. "Is everyone here?" she asked.

"Everyone who was invited. And an added few." The ends of Mitchie's lips twitched into what could be classed as a smile. Caitlyn smiled happily. It might have been small but, at least it was the beginning.

Mitchie crossed the room and checked herself in the full length mirror. She sighed as she twisted to the side and then to the front again. Any other night she would have said she looked vaguely pretty but, not tonight. She didn't feel the need to look pretty. She didn't even feel the need to wear the tight skinny jeans with the black cowboy boots along with the black corset that had the white lace flower design.

"Let's get this fun over with." Mitchie mumbled. Both young women left the bedroom and walked into the lounge where at least fifty people were dancing, talking and just standing around eating, drinking and the odd few were making out on the couches.

"Mitchie!" Mitchie jumped at the sound of her own name. She turned to the left and saw her mother rushing over.

"Hi mom." Mitchie said drearily.

"How are you holding up?" Connie asked in concern as she pulled away from the hug she had just put Mitchie through.

"I'm fine mom." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Mitchie sighed aggravated. People asking if she was ok were really starting to get on her nerves. There was only one person she wanted to ask her that and by the looks of things, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Mitchie ignored her mother and pulled Caitlyn off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Urghh…anyone else asks me how I am I'm going to shoot something!" she exclaimed. "I'm serious."

Caitlyn bit her lip as she glanced behind Mitchie's shoulder. Mitchie frowned and tilted her head to the side before completely spinning around. Her eyes locked on what Caitlyn was looking at. His eyes seemed to stare directly into hers for a mere second before he shook his head and turned; walking off in the other direction. Mitchie gulped. Couldn't he see that this was killing her as much as him?

"Urghh…I hate my life." Caitlyn chuckled light heartedly at her friend before pushing her towards the punch bowl. "It's not alcoholic right?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "Of course not! The guy's managers and stuff are here." Mitchie's mouth formed an 'o' as she poured herself a glass.

"When will he talk to me?" Mitchie asked turning to Caitlyn.

"Soon…" Mitchie sighed and hung her head slightly. That's exactly what she didn't want to hear.

…

"Dude would you please go talk to her? We know you want to." Nate sighed.

"I can't." Shane mumbled. He wanted to…he really did but, at the same time he knew that talking to her would still cause problems between the two as crazy as that sounds. He knew that no matter what their relationship would be changed and he didn't want that. It had happened way too many times now already.

"Then at least stop staring at her?" Jason asked turning to them for the first time.

"She's so…beautiful." He mumbled to himself; Jason and Nate heard though.

"Boys!" The three twisted their heads to see Piper making her way over.

"Hey Piper." They greeted.

"Great party!" she exclaimed. "I thought you'd be dancing with your girls by now!" she giggled. Shane sighed distractedly and glanced to where Mitchie was genuinely laughing with Caitlyn and Alexa.

"Well Caitlyn's saying hi to everyone." Nate stated. "Coz I didn't want to." He added.

"And Alexa…ran off ages ago." Jason said.

"And Mitchie?" Piper turned to Shane. He blinked and turned his head.

"Well…she's…just talking to her friends…yeh."

Piper's forehead furrowed in confusion but she shook it off. "Oh…well I'm going to go say hello to…well, everyone else. See you guys a bit later." She turned on her heel and ran off.

"Anyone else as bored as I am?" Nate asked a few minutes later.

"Probably." Shane nodded. His eyes snapped to Mitchie again. He could tell how much he had hurt her…but he was hurting too.

_As quietly as she could she slid into the cars passenger seat. He was already in the driver's seat ready to leave. As soon as the door closed he revved the engine and sped out of the driveway. _

_Mitchie bit her lip as they continued to drive along the highway in silence. One word from him would suffice her for now. Just one word to show her he wasn't actually…dead inside. But, she got nothing. She knew if she didn't get one word out of him during the car journey she wouldn't get one when they reached the apartment. _

_Taking a gulp and deep breath she turned slightly in her seat. "Shane…" She whispered into the deathly silent. His eyes seemed to glance in her direction for half a second before they were on the road again. His right hand moved forward and he switched the radio on. Mitchie's eyes widened and she gulped the tears away. She watched as he moved his hand away and gripped the steering wheel tighter. She could have sworn she saw his eyes glisten. _

"Shane?!" Shane shook his head and turned to the voice that was calling him. He nodded and walked over. "We need to make a 'speech'." Nate air quoted. Shane raised an eyebrow before nodding his head slightly. Nate shrugged and they walked over to where Jason was. "Attention! Can we have your attention?"

The music stopped and each and every head turned to the three young men standing in the middle of the room. Alexa and Caitlyn dragged Mitchie to the front of the crowd.

"Umm…we've been told to make a speech." Nate stated nervously. Mitchie smiled a small smile at him. He was always nervous when it came to these things however; in a show he had no nerves what so ever. It's what made him Nate. "Shane." He quickly handed centre stage to the man who would do it justice. Shane pulled his already perfectly tucked in shirt down and cleared his throat.

"Hi." He stated not sure what to say at all. "Well, I guess this is a thank you speech?" he asked in the direction where Piper was standing. She nodded. "Oh ok then. Thanks for coming!" He raised his coke glass and then drank it. The room filled with laughter. Mitchie shook her head. "Oh…not enough?" he asked pointedly to Piper again. She too shook her head. "Oh ok then. Umm…Jason? Take it over."

Alexa slapped a hand to her forehead. "Idiot." She mumbled. Caitlyn and Mitchie giggled.

"Hello!" Jason's overly excited voice shouted. Everyone laughed as a few returned the hello. "Thanks for coming as Shane said. But, also thanks for simply sticking by us. We couldn't have done it without you, any of you." Mitchie's head rose. He was looking in the girl's direction. She smiled realising he was talking to them but, it included everyone else too. "Without you, this year wouldn't have been…good. In fact, it would have been completely boring. The fact you've been there through the hard times and the bad is amazing so, thanks again. Oh and another thing," he added. "If there's something stopping you from saying something to another person don't let it. Coz, you could end up ruining everything. Things should never be left unsaid because if they are…life…can't continue." Mitchie looked down at her feet. The people around them didn't seem to understand but, she did. Shane did. Jason was telling them to stop being stubborn and talk to each other. Only, Mitchie didn't feel like she was being stubborn instead, she was afraid of what might pursue. "Thanks again!"

The crowd erupted into murmurs as the three Connect Three boys walked away from where they were standing. Nate went to Caitlyn who wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Jason did the same to Alexa. Mitchie looked at him trying to force him to look at her too. And he did. For a millisecond before he turned away and walked to the balcony. Mitchie sighed sadly.

_Two nights and two days he hadn't said a word. To anyone. Mitchie bit her lip as she walked into their bedroom. He was lying on top of the bed covers in just his boxer shorts. Mitchie blushed as she walked straight towards the bathroom. Once there, she gripped the edge of the sink and stared directly at the mirror. _

"_He didn't even look at you Mitch." She mumbled to her reflection. "How do I get him to talk to me?" she sighed as she glared at herself. "You're an idiot." _

_Turning on the cold water tap she cupped her hands and flung the chilling water over her face. She sighed as she turned on the cold tap this time and picked up her purple tooth brush. After brushing her teeth she stripped from her clothes and groaned realising she had left her pyjamas on the bed. There was no point in simply wearing just her underwear anymore. She almost froze the previous night when she had done so. Shane was usually there wrapping his arm around her as he soon as he felt the bed begin to shake with her shudders. Not now though. _

_She threw her clothes into the wash basin and opened the door. Her eyes adjusted to the dark room and saw he had slipped under the covers now but was still lying on his back, his arms behind his head and his eyes staring directly at the ceiling above him. She briskly walked into the already chilly room and reached for her pyjamas. She sat down on the bed and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. She flung that to the side knowing she would clean up tomorrow anyway. She then placed the pyjama shirt over her head; that happened to be Shane's before pulling the pants on. _

_She sighed quietly once more before rolling onto her back and sliding beneath the covers; her eyes glancing to Shane as she did so. His eyes, as she knew they would be were still stuck on the ceiling. _

_Little did she know though, they had been on her the whole time. _

"Wanna dance?" Caitlyn offered. Mitchie shook her head.

"I think I'm going to get some air." She stated before walking away over to the balcony. She hoped that by now Shane would have left and to her surprise he actually had. Slowly and quietly she walked over to the railing of the balcony.

The stars seemed to be shining ever more brightly on this night. She glanced up and saw that there was but one cloud in the sky covering a small constellation of stars. Smiling slightly her small hands gripped the railing and she leant over it. Wind blew into her face as she looked down upon the ground. There was a small group of people on the ground below dancing to soft music. She frowned realising she didn't even know the time. For all she knew it could have been nearing midnight.

She leant back and faced ahead of her before glancing at the silver watch on her left wrist. _11.36pm. _

She sighed. Who would she kiss at midnight? Her parents seemed to be the only ones she could at this moment in time.

A quiet humming sound stopped her thoughts. She turned and there he was. Leaning against the door frame with his hands shoved into his jeans pockets.

"**Hmmm…"**

He continued humming quietly as he looked at the floor.

"**Sometimes we can be a little clichéd," **his eyes flashed to hers and he smiled slightly.

"**An example of that is right now."**

He stopped leaning against the door and stood up straight.

"**I know that I'm a fool, **

**To even think for a second,**

**That you, oh you, **

**Couldn't be trusted…"**

He took a small step forward.

"**I know that I'm a fool,**

**To ignore you and,**

**What hurts more,**

**Is I made you believe that I didn't love you.**

**That's not the case…**

**Coz baby, my feelings grow,**

**Stronger every day,**

**To know I hurt you,**

**Kills inside,**

**Just know this, **

**You're the reason I wake up each morning,**

**You're the one who saves me,**

**I need you to know, **

**No matter what,**

**I love you,**

**Oh yeh I do…**

**Hmmm…"**

She gulped as his cold hand came into contact with her cheek. "I'm a fool." He whispered his eyes closing almost as if he was in unbearable pain.

"Me too." she whispered back. "So, how long did it take you to write?" she asked laughing slightly.

"No time actually. Just made it up on the spot." He laughed his hand still placed against her cheek.

"I thought so."

"I'm so sorry."

Mitchie smiled and stepped away from him. Happiness swept though her. She placed her hands back on the railing. He walked behind her and crossed his arms over her chest. "A new year, a new start." She stated. "I think…we should forget all the bad stuff that happened this year and just…begin a new."

"That'll be hard." He mumbled, his lips grazing her cheek gently.

"I know but, we've been hurt too many times. I just want a year of…not so bad dramatics."

"That'll never happen." He rolled his eyes. "If I'm me…"

"I happen to love that you're you." She tilted her head to look at him. "It'll only ever be you." She stated seriously. He nodded.

"I know and it works both ways."

"I know." She chuckled. "Gosh we are pathetic aren't we? We can never do anything without being all…lovey dovey."

"I happen to _love _lovey dovey." She giggled as his lips caressed the skin on her neck. "I've missed you." He mumbled.

"I've missed you too." she turned in his arms. "Let's make a deal. Whenever one of us is upset or anything, we talk about it yeh? Even if we hate each other. I can't go through another week without hearing your voice or feeling your touch." He smiled.

"Me either. Come on, let's go inside. It's freezing out here." She nodded and happily allowed him to take her hand and pull her back inside the cramped apartment. "Dance with me?" she nodded again and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. They swayed softly to the music that was playing in the background.

"Sing to me?" she whispered placing her head in the nape of his neck. He smirked and kissing her head.

"Hopeless, head over heels in the moment, I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again." he quietly sung along to the music.

They continued dancing with everyone watching but, they never noticed.

"10!"

Mitchie raised her head.

"9! 8! 7!"

Shane's arms brought her closer.

"6! 5! 4! 3!"

She tilted her head to the side slightly as she gently bit her lip.

"2!"

He leant his head forwards.

"1! Happy New Year!" the crowd around them screamed. But, their eyes were only locked on each other. He smiled as his eyes glinted before his lips descended onto her own.

"Happy New Year." She whispered as they pulled apart. He put his forehead against hers.

"Happy New Year." He replied. "I love you."

**Ok…I hated the ending. What did you guys think?**

**I think the next chapter will be partly New Years Day so we get to see what gifts everyone got each other then, it will skip to Valentine's Day or maybe even Shane's birthday.**

**Review please? **

**And yes…the 'song' was mine. **


	30. Never Hated Valentine's Day More

**: )**

**Thank y'all! **

**Shall we just get right on it? Yes? Then let's ;) **

**Chapter 29- Never Hated Valentine's Day More**

Shane smiled, stretched and opened his eyes; blinking a couple of times to adjust to the light sunlight that was peeking through the half closed curtains. He rolled onto his side and grinned seeing her still sleeping peacefully, her body pressed as close to his as possible. His hand reached forward and brushed away a few strands of her dark hair that had fallen onto her face. His grin grew seeing her shudder as his hand softly grazed down her face, neck and then down her bare side. He chuckled quietly hearing her mumble something before snuggling closer to him.

"Mitchie." he whispered. She mumbled something again. "Baby, come on, its time to get up." She shook her head and he laughed once more. "Yes. Now come on." He moved away from her slightly only for her to move closer to him again. He groaned feeling her kiss his neck. "Baby…" he moaned as her hands snaked around his neck and she raised herself slightly so she could place her head in the nape of his neck as the rest of her naked body touched his.

"We don't need to get up." She stated. Shane laughed again.

"I know but…I do if I want my presents." Mitchie's eyes widened against his neck and she peeled her face away from his neck; a sheepish smile spread onto her face.

"Happy birthday!" she exclaimed. Shane laughed louder this time. "Did you think I would forget?" she asked innocently as she batted her big eyelashes at him playfully.

"Of course not." He smirked before kissing her. "In fact I thought the whole staying in bed all day was my present." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively as she blushed.

"No…you get your present when everyone else gives theirs." She giggled as he pouted. "What's the time?" she asked yawning and snuggling back into the pillows.

"Umm…" he glanced at the clock. "6.35." he stated. Mitchie groaned.

"And I had to wake up now because?" He laughed.

"I needed to speak to you." Mitchie raised her eyebrows. "I missed your voice."

Mitchie leant up and kissed him. "Well," she sighed, stretching and swinging her legs out of the bed. "I might as well cook us breakfast." She reached for his shirt and slipped it on. "Stay here!" she ordered as she left the room.

A little over twenty minutes later Mitchie was back in the room laden with a tray of pancakes, orange juice and tea. "Happy Birthday baby." She giggled passing him the tray before sliding in next to him.

"Mmm," Shane sighed tucking into the pancakes. "You're the best." He smiled. She leant towards him and his lips were anticipating the sweet kiss he was about to receive only, the door swung open to an inharmonious song of Happy Birthday to You. Shane groaned before plastering a fake grin on his face.

"Happy Birthday dear Shaaaaaaaane, happy birthday to you." The group finished laughing. Mitchie giggled.

"Thanks guys but seriously, never do that again. My ears hurt." He teased. Caitlyn slapped his on the arm.

"If you're gonna be like that you won't get your presents."

Shane laughed. "I'm sorry." Everyone nodded. "Can I have my presents now?"

Mitchie grinned as she saw a new and different side of _the _Shane Gray. She always knew he could be immature at times but this; this was a whole new level of immaturity. He was playful, teasing and just acted how a five year old would on Christmas Day, eagerness over taking everything else at the thought of a mountain on presents. It was strange she thought, he wasn't this excited for Christmas but, his birthday obviously did something to him that made him that five year old again. She knew, that he had to grow up fast after his father left so, he probably wasn't used to being able to act like a child as much as Mitchie wasn't used to it. She loved seeing him like it. It felt good to her that she was almost learning something new about him each day.

Alexa held out a large, flat, box. "From all of us." She stated. Shane gently placed the tray on the bed. Mitchie laughed as both Jason and Nate began eating Shane's unfinished pancakes.

After examining and guessing what the package could be Shane ripped the metallic green wrapping paper off the gift. "Is this going to be one of those gifts where I have to keep unwrapping layer after layer so in the end it'll be tiny?" he asked as he came to another layer of the shiny green paper.

"Maybe…" Alexa giggled. Shane shook his head as he ripped the next layer off too. Then, there was a cardboard box. He inquisitively opened one end and pulled whatever it was out. He looked to Mitchie confused before looking back at the almost flat present that was now only wrapped in a thick layer of bubble wrap. He carefully this time removed the bubble wrap and threw it aside where Jason then started popping it. Shane turned the gift over and a grin spread across his face as tears filled his dark eyes.

"Wow," he said softly. "It's amazing. Thank you so much guys." He continued looking at each person in the room who were all grinning from ear to ear. "Wow." He whispered glancing back at the large picture in the dark wood frame.

His finger outlined the edge of every person who was grinning at the camera and those who didn't even seem to realise the camera was there. At the bottom right corner were the words _'Don't fit in. Stand out' _written in Mitchie's neat handwriting. It was a photograph of everyone at Mitchie's birthday party. Everyone from Camp Rock were dancing to whichever song was playing, Nate and Caitlyn were holding hands and their eyes simply locked on each others, Jason and Alexa were laughing madly as they danced about, Tess, Barron, Sander, Lola, Ella and Peggy were dancing and smiling and then, in the middle was him and Mitchie; their arms wrapped around the other, their foreheads together but, they faced the camera, both wearing matching grins.

"Thanks." He whispered again. Mitchie wrapped her arm around Shane's shoulders and leant her head against his arm. She could tell how something as simple as a photo of all their friends got to him. She knew it made him realise that if he was still the 'jerk' he wouldn't have that; he wouldn't have _them._ And his friends and family meant more to him than anything.

"You like it then?" Nate asked.

Shane looked up and smiled. "Yeah I really do. It's amazing. I forgot we ever took this picture." He stated placing it on the bed in front of him.

"Well…I think we should all get dressed and ready and maybe go to lunch?" Caitlyn offered. Everyone nodded.

"Well its 7.30 now so…shall we say we all meet at that restaurant we always go to at say…11.30?" Nate tried to plan. "That way we can all do whatever we want until then."

Everyone nodded. "See you there."

…

"Shane! We're going to be late! It's already 11.35!" Mitchie banged on the bathroom door.

"It's my birthday I can be late if I want to!" he shouted back. Mitchie glared at the door.

"Shane Adam Gray if you don't get your ass out of here in five seconds I'll…I'll…" she thought for a second. The door opened and all thoughts seemed to escape her.

"You'll what?" Shane smirked walking past her, making sure his hip nudged hers as he did so. Mitchie blushed.

"Get…r-ready." She stuttered inwardly shouting at herself. She really hated what he could do to her. He turned and looked at her; the smirk still plastered on his handsome face.

"Everything alright Mitch? You look a little flustered." Mitchie glared at him.

"I'm fine." She stated suddenly realising just how hot her cheeks felt. His laugh bounced off the walls in the room.

"You sure? I could get you some aspirin or something?" his smirk grew as he walked towards the door.

"No!" Mitchie shouted. He laughed uncontrollably now. "Oh just get dressed will you?!"

"Ooh, someone's a little touchy aren't they?" he teased walking towards her. Her eyes lowered as much as she didn't want them to. Why did he always have to tease her mercifully? His arms snaked around her waist. "Can't handle seeing your boyfriend in just a towel Mitch?"

She wriggled out of his grip and smirked despite still blushing. "That I could manage. But the fact you're dripping wet and that towel is _so _low means I can't handle It." he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really? What if…I were to remove it?" Mitchie scoffed at this.

"Shane…you really have issues. Now please, get dressed…we should have been there fifteen minutes ago."

"But…" he trailed off noticing her glare. "Sorry for wanting to be alone with my girlfriend on my birthday." He mumbled as he grabbed his clothes and stormed into the bathroom. Mitchie giggled.

"Think of it this way babe…" she called. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we eat then…the sooner we can get home." The door swung open revealing Shane fully dressed and ready to leave.

"Really?" he said excited.

"No not really." She giggled grabbing her purse and leaving the bedroom, he followed pouting. "Coz we need to go see your mother."

"Tease." He stated as he opened the door to allow her out.

"Now you know how it feels." She smirked, pecking him on the lips as she walked through the door. Shane groaned.

…

"You're half an hour late." Nate snapped as Mitchie and Shane took their seats at the table.

"Sorry, Shane just takes _ages._" Mitchie emphasised grinning at Shane. "So, what looks good?" she asked indicating to the menu.

A little while later a waitress came over to take their orders. "Ok and what about drinks?" she asked finishing writing down their meal orders.

"Oh well we'll have two glasses of white wine please." Jason said indicating to himself and Alexa. The waitress nodded and turned to Nate.

"I'll have a diet coke please and she'll have a lemonade; hold the ice and lemon though." Caitlyn grinned at Nate loving how he knew her order down to a tee.

"And you?" she asked turning to Shane. Mitchie noticed a large, flirtatious smile grace the blonde, curly haired waitresses face. Mitchie couldn't help but be reminded of when Remi would smile at him.

"Mitchie will have a lemonade too but with the ice and lemon please." He said smiling at his girlfriend. "And I'll have a beer please." The grin that covered his face couldn't be wiped away. Caitlyn and Alexa laughed at how grown up Shane thought he was simply because he could now get his own alcohol.

"I'm sorry sir…but, do you have any ID to prove to me you are in fact 21?" The waitress asked; the flirty smile still on her face. Mitchie rolled her eyes. She knew the waitress knew who he was…who wouldn't? This would also cause her to know his age.

Shane too looked shocked at the question but pulled out his driver's license anyway. He handed it to the girl who giggled as she purposefully touched his hand as she took it from him.

"Oh…my goodness." She squealed. "You're Shane Gray!" her grin grew. "I'm like a huge fan!"

_This obviously explains as to why you didn't know who he was. _Mitchie thought sarcastically. Caitlyn sniggered at the girl.

"Yeah…a lot of _huge _fans don't recognise him. Odd ain't it?" Caitlyn tilted her head and grinned fakely at the girl.

The waitress ignored her. "Oh my gosh! It's your birthday! I completely forgot!" she giggled placing her manicured hand on his bicep. His eyes widened in alarm as he shot Mitchie a 'get-her-off-me' look. "Happy birthday Mr Gray!" she exclaimed.

"Umm…excuse me? Our drinks please?" Nate interrupted nervously. The waitress, whose name tag read Naomi, ignored him.

"You work out don't you? I can tell…" she winked as she squeezed Shane's arm.

"Umm…do you think…it's possible…for you…to…you know…get off me?" Shane was weirded out. Well, he was more than weirded out. This girl seemed to change her attitude in seconds. And now…she was touching him.

"Oh of course. So sorry Mr Gray! I'll go get those drinks for you." He mumbled a thank you as she left.

"This is why…I hate going out in public." He groaned placing his forehead on the table for a moment. "I'm sorry." He said sitting up and facing Mitchie again.

She giggled despite her annoyance. "Eh…it comes with the territory."

"I'm going to ask for a new waiter." Jason said standing up and making his way over to the metier's.

"Happy Birthday!" Alexa laughed.

…

"Hey, what cha reading?" Shane asked sitting next to Mitchie on the couch. She looked up from her magazine and smiled.

"Good morning." she laughed. Shane shook his head and kissed her gently. "Here, look at this…" she handed him the magazine and his eyes scanned it quickly; narrowing with each line read.

"Stupid Barbie doll." He grumbled throwing the magazine on the coffee table. He pulled Mitchie closer. "Why say all that crap? Stupid tabloids."

Mitchie laughed. "I thought it was funny."

"Mitchie…number one, she ruined my birthday. Number two, she flirted with me. Numero tres, she _touched _me. Number 4? It was three weeks ago and yet they still publish it. And lastly, the paparazzi are scum and why the hell would you think it was funny?"

"Shane…" she mimicked. "One…how did she ruin your birthday? Number two, _every _girl flirts with you. Three, I didn't know you knew any Spanish and she touched your arm; it's not sexual assault. Four, this magazine's a monthly magazine so; obviously it's only just going to come out. And we all know the paparazzi are scum and its funny coz it just is. Aren't you happy I'm like, not mad?"

"Why are you always right about everything?" He asked seriously.

"Hmm…" she pretended to think. "Maybe its coz you're just stupid." She giggled as he pouted. "So…are you really dating a waitress called Naomi Kendra Washington?"

"What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know…hers."

"Kendra…" he thought for a moment. "Sounds…French." He stated.

"No it doesn't."

"I think you should change the subject now." Mitchie laughed again but, nodded.

"Valentine's Day is in two weeks." She stated. He flinched and Mitchie's worries arose. "What?" she asked gently.

"Piper called yesterday…told us about this special concert that's happening over Valentine's weekend." Her eyes fell. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok…I've never been a big fan of it anyway." She said smiling sadly. He kissed her and placed his head against hers.

"Why?"

"Because…I was always the girl who didn't get anything for Valentine's Day then, the bitchy group always made fun." She sighed. "One year I got a card though…only…the 'date' mentioned was actually a joke. I can't believe I actually thought it would be true."

Shane sighed quietly. He couldn't understand why anyone would ever be that cruel to her…to anybody at that fact. "I'm sorry." He mumbled again.

"It's fine Shane." Her voice wavered and she knew he noticed but decided to ignore it. "It's just one day out of a year. Who cares about the fact it's my first Valentine's Day with a boyfriend? I don't." her voice cracked again as she stood and left.

Shane sighed as he watched her close their bedroom door. He knew they weren't fighting; she was just sad that they wouldn't be together on Valentine's Day. It was times like these…that he hated being Shane Gray the rock star…

**That was terrible I know. I don't know how many times I've re-wrote the whole chapter over the last two weeks. I stopped counting after like 6. Anyway…I apologise. **

**Review anyway?**


	31. Girls Night In

**Wow…it's been ages. Sorry! It's insane how busy I've been. Things will hopefully get better…hopefully an update once every 2 weeks…or it might be longer. Just, don't give up faith!**

**So, it's fairly short-ish but, I think it gives a good new story to go off with. **

**I hope its good enough for you ;)**

**Review!**

**Chapter 30- Girls Night In**

"_Why haven't you been replying? I thought you weren't mad at me!"_

"Shane…I'm not mad. I've just been…busy."

"_Busy? Busy doing what exactly?"_

"Always so nosy aren't we?"

"_Mitchie…"_

"The girls and I are planning a girl's only party on Valentines."

"_Three girls don't make a party Mitch." _

"There's more than three."

Shane thought for a moment. Why was her voice wavering as she spoke; like she was nervous about something? He sighed into his cell. _"Mitchie? Why are you nervous?"_

"I'm not." Mitchie swallowed. She didn't really want Shane to know everything about what the girls were planning. It was simply one thing she could do with all her girl friends and not have to do it by being 'Shane Gray's girlfriend.'

"_Yeah…sure." _He muttered sarcastically.

"Shane…please, let me have some fun."

"_Of course I want you to have fun Mitch but, I worry about you." _

She laughed quietly. "I know you do. But, please don't. It's just a small party with all the girls from Camp ok? What's the worst that could happen?"

"_Wait…all the girls from Camp? Including Remi?" _

"Shane, Remi is my friend and she's yours."

"_I'm not saying she isn't. But, I think we all know she's not quite over me." _

"Quit being so cocky would you? She has a boyfriend."

"_A boyfriend?! Remi has a boyfriend? Who is he?!"_

Mitchie clicked her tongue in annoyance as she rolled her eyes.

"Shane…honey, maybe it's time _you_ got over _her_." she giggled quietly as she heard him take it a quick breath before practically screaming down the phone.

"_No! Mitchie! I am, I swear! I love you!"_ Mitchie laughed louder this time.

"I was kidding Shane. Anyway, I got to go. Call me tomorrow? Seeing as it is Valentine's Day?"

Shane's eyes narrowed slightly. _"You're such a tease…of course I will. I love you."_

"You too."

Mitchie smiled as she placed her cell phone on the table. She glanced around the apartment and nodded pleased with hers, Alexa's and Caitlyn's work. The room was decorated in girly things with a pile of pillows and duvets in the living room. The dining room table was covered in a delicate pink cloth and mats were placed randomly about it for the food tomorrow.

"Mitch! Look what we got!" Mitchie turned at the sound of Caitlyn's excited voice.

"What?"

"These!" Caitlyn laughed opening a bag and bringing out a box. Mitchie opened it slowly and apprehensively almost as if something would jump out of it at her.

"You bought christmas lights?" Mitchie asked dumb founded. Alexa snorted.

"Knew she'd hate them."

"Mitchie…they're not Christmas lights." Caitlyn said in her annoyed tone. "I figured as this is a strange Valentine's Day party like thing then, we should at least decorate the place in hearts and stuff. So, I bought pink, fluffy lights." Caitlyn laughed.

"Don't you think that was a bit of a waste?" Mitchie asked opening the box and pulling the lights out.

"Probably…but, we need to have fun!"

"Has she been drinking?" Mitchie asked Alexa, half serious, half teasing.

"I don't know…probably." Alexa called over her shoulder as she walked into her room.

"Right…so where shall we put these lights?" Mitchie asked picking them up and dragging them towards the middle of the room.

"Mitch…I'm just trying to have a good time and trying to stay positive. I wanted Nate here just as much as you wanted Shane." Mitchie half smiled.

"I know Cait. I'm sorry. I know you're trying to have a good time. I just didn't know pink, fluffy lights would do that." Caitlyn's eyes narrowed playfully at her best friend.

"Well, we can always try."

"Do you wish he hadn't gone?" Mitchie asked as they draped the lights around the blacony windows.

"Of course, either that or I went too. But, there's also this part of me that thinks that maybe this is a good thing; being away from them. They can't always be here when we want them to be so, at least this way we can learn to cope with these stupid holiday's without them." Caitlyn laughed lightly. "Besides, we're together, and that's good enough for me." She wrapped an arm tight around Mitchie's shoulder.

"I agree." Mitchie smiled as Caitlyn removed her arm and went to plug the lights in. "Though I can't say it won't be strange waking up tomorrow without him being there."

"It's only Valentine's at the end of the day. It's not like you're waking up on Christmas without him or something. As we've always said, Valentine's Day is just a day where people in relationships can mock singletons whilst they beg for Cupid to come poke them with arrows." Caitlyn shrugged as Mitchie giggled. "And it's not like we don't have boyfriend's." she winked.

"I suppose you're right."

"When aren't I?"

…

"So spill…what's really going on in that head of yours Mitch?" The girls all turned to Mitchie whose grin had suddenly fallen from her face. She turned away from the stares of her friends and began fiddling with the necklace around her neck. The girls quickly glanced at each other before turning back to Mitchie when she ever-so-clearly stated…

"I want to go to college."

"I thought you were content with what you're doing now?" Peggy asked.

"And what _am _I doing?" Mitchie exasperatedly sighed.

"Oh…" Mitchie sighed once more and rolled onto her stomach moving her quilt slightly.

"I wanted to stay with Shane…I do. It's all I've ever wanted. I moved in here, not going to college in the process for _him_ and music. And yet, I haven't even thought about starting a career for me."

"So…what do you want to do?" Caitlyn moved slightly to sit next to her friend.

"I want to go to college in the fall." Mitchie stated seriously.

"Where?"

Silence. Mitchie bit her lip as she rolled onto her back and placed her hands on her face. "I've always wanted to go to UCLA."

Alexa nodded. "He'll follow you."

"What?" Mitchie asked sitting up straight and looking at Alexa confused.

"You want to go to college for _you_. You want to go to college like a regular person…without Shane. But, he'll follow you."

"No he won't."

"It's Shane, Mitchie. He loves you more than anything and there's no way in the world he's about to let you go across the country without him. He'll follow you."

Mitchie placed her hands over her face and let out a small, frustrated scream. _Things are never simple._

"He won't if I tell him not to."

Alexa snorted and rolled her eyes. "Do you not know him at all?" Alexa's sarcastic tone softened. "Sure…he'll listen to you to begin with but, pretty soon the phone calls will become hourly then, he'll surprise you with little visits and then…well, on one of his visits he'll be all," Alexa cleared her throat and spoke in her best Shane imitation. "Hey babe, just thought I'd let you know I've bought a little apartment just off campus. That way I'll never be far."

"He'll understand when I tell him my reasons." Mitchie stated as positively as she could. Although, she knew…_everyone in the room knew_ what Alexa was saying was true. And as much as Mitchie loved him she knew, that he'd never give up in not letting her go alone.

"Have you ever spoken about any of this with him before?" Tess asked gently after a moment of silence.

"Obviously we discussed whether or not I wanted to go to college in the summer but, I told him I didn't want to go and that I just wanted to start my music." Mitchie shrugged.

"What made you change your mind then?" Tess asked.

"I don't really know. It was like one morning I suddenly woke up, Shane was already gone and I suddenly realised that _that _was how I spent every day. I wake up to an empty bed, get dressed, go to lunch or just lounge around the apartment all day, Shane would come home, we'd either go out to dinner or stay in with the others, watch TV then off to bed. And in the morning, the cycle went around again. At first I didn't really mind…it was new and exciting…kinda. But now, it's like I actually dread waking up in the morning to my dull and dreary life. Ironic huh? Seeing as I'm dating a 'rock star'." Mitchie laughed slightly bitterly.

"Me and Cait do all that too though…" Alexa stated in a some what offended tone.

"I didn't mean it that way. I'm just saying that that's not what I want to do anymore. Besides, you go to work three times a week Lex and Caitlyn goes in with the guys a lot to help produce and what do I do? Sit on the couch and watch endless soap opera's."

Caitlyn sighed gently. "I never realised you thought like this."

"I didn't really either. But now, I've realised that I regret not going to college."

Silence overcame the group once more. Everyone seemed to be thinking their own thoughts on the situation and were either too worried of offending if they voiced them or wondering when it would be safe to speak up. After a few more minutes Remi finally broke the silence.

"You need to tell him. You need to tell him as soon as possible. Ensure him you've thought about this a hell of a lot and once it's out there you can go about your life, start planning where you want to go and let him come to terms with it. He needs to know that you're going and you're going _alone_. And he's the one that needs to get that into his head. Don't hold back." Remi shrugged as if it was simple and Mitchie thought that it should be. But, nothing seemed simple when she and Shane were involved.

Mitchie rubbed her eyes. "So…when he comes home I just turn around and go…I'm going to college and I'm going alone. I want to do this alone; without you. I don't want to be labelled as 'Shane Gray's girlfriend' for the rest of my life; I just want to be me again."

"Yeah…and he'll either have to like it or lump it." Remi shrugged as Mitchie suddenly felt queasy at the thought. _What if he ends up hating me or something?_

…

"Will you guys shut up?! This is a surprise and you're doing an incredibly bad job at it!" Shane hissed as he heaved his suitcase to the front door of the apartment.

"Dude, we'll open the door and they'll see us before we even have enough time to say 'surprise'." Nate rolled his eyes as he threw his suitcase to the ground. Shane glared before placing his ear to the door.

"I can't hear them…they must be well into the living room. Meaning, we can open the door quietly, sneak in and they'll never suspect a thing!" Shane exclaimed excitedly that his plan was actually going to work.

"What if they're not in the living room though?" Jason asked.

"Jason…the only way they'll see us is if they're in the kitchen. And seeing as I can't hear a word they must be in the living room or even one of the bedrooms." Shane stated. Jason continued with looking confused.

Nate rolled his eyes once more. "Jason…we walk in, and the kitchen's to our right…there's a wall blocking the hall from view to the living room. We can hide behind that…ok?" Jason nodded still uncertain. Nate's fists clenched. _How can anyone be so…so stupid?!_

"Ready? We'll leave our bags just inside then sneak up on them?" Shane said placing his key gently and as quietly as possible into the lock.

"Won't the other girls be upset that not only their party gets ruined but, we'll also remind them that they have no boyfriends to spend Valentine's Day with?" Jason asked stopping Shane from turning the key.

"Jase, who cares? You'll see Alexa!" Nate said nodding towards Shane to continue opening the door. Jason's face was suddenly covered with a dreamy look.

Shane slowly turned the doorknob and winced as it creaked slightly as it opened. He stopped, indicating to the others to be quiet and waited in case he was heard. He sighed in relief hearing the murmurings of the girl's voices in the other room. He continued creeping in before dropping his bag off his shoulder. It landed with a small thud and he once again winced; only for the sound to go unnoticed once more. He turned to Nate and Jason who too, had quietly placed their bags on the hardwood floor. They smiled in triumph before they shut the door and began creeping into the room. They stopped when they could peer around the wall and saw the girls sitting in a huddle.

"So…when he comes home I just turn around and go…I'm going to college and I'm going alone. I want to do this alone; without you. I don't want to be labelled as 'Shane Gray's girlfriend' for the rest of my life; I just want to be me again."

The boys stopped hearing Mitchie's voice. Shane paled as his head registered the words. _She doesn't want to be with you anymore…?_ Nate and Jason looked worriedly at their friend whose pale complexion was now mixed with the clenching fists. Shane's chest began rising and falling drastically as he comprehended his girlfriend's words. Nate reached his hand forward but, without even acknowledging it, Shane pushed past him and stormed from the apartment. The door shut with a slam and it wobbled on its hinges at the force. Nate and Jason watched incredulously before turning to the room at the sound of an in sync gasp coming from the girl's direction accompanied by a soft whimpering sound.


	32. Love You More Tomorrow Than I Do Today

**Look…I'm actually alive…and updating! I'm sorry you guys : (**

**Everything's just been crazy. **

**Anyway, let's just get straight on it.**

**Chapter 31- I'll Love You More Tomorrow than I Do Today**

**Previously on the Last Year-**

**The boys stopped hearing Mitchie's voice. Shane paled as his head registered the words. She doesn't want to be with you anymore…? Nate and Jason looked worriedly at their friend whose pale complexion was now mixed with the clenching fists. Shane's chest began rising and falling drastically as he comprehended his girlfriend's words. Nate reached his hand forward but, without even acknowledging it, Shane pushed past him and stormed from the apartment. The door shut with a slam and it wobbled on its hinges at the force. Nate and Jason watched incredulously before turning to the room at the sound of an in sync gasp coming from the girl's direction accompanied by a soft whimpering sound. **

Her eyes were locked on the shut door; narrowing even more with every second. Stupid timing that's all it was. Jumping to conclusions as he did every time. And once again, she was just letting him run away.

But not today.

Sucking in a deep breath Mitchie threw her duvet aside, stood up and charged towards the door; wiping away the last tears she would ever cry over him. And she swore to herself that she would never cry over Shane Grey again.

The gang watched and flinched as the door slammed once again this time, with Mitchie sprinting through it.

"This will not go well."

…

She ran down the corridors and towards the elevator just as she caught a glimpse of shaggy brown hair stepping into it.

"Wait!" she called slamming her foot between the closing doors. His eyes were slits as she stepped into the elevator next to him. The doors closed and she sighed.

"Don't you even want an explanation?"

"I don't need one Mitchie. You don't want to be here anymore." He folded his arms together on his chest. Mitchie knowing it as an attempt to get some comfort from somewhere.

"You should know me better than to think that." She mumbled not meaning for him to hear. His eyes widened and he let out a sarcastic laugh slamming his hand against the emergency stop button as he did. Both people wobbled as the elevator came to an abrupt stop between floors three and four.

Mitchie's eyes widened this time and she turned to him panic stricken. "Shane!" she shouted hysterically.

"Anyone who doesn't even know you would be able to _listen _and _hear_ those words come out of your mouth!"

"Shane!" she shouted again her chest heaving. "Start the damned elevator!"

"Not until you admit it!"

"Admit what? Admit that I want to do something more with my life?" she threw her shaking arms in the air. "I _love _you. But, I want to do this. It's not just a spur of the moment thing Shane…I've really thought about this."

"But you want to leave without Me." he mumbled. Mitchie sighed relieved he was done shouting.

"It'll be _soo_ hard to leave you behind. But I need to do this." she leant against the elevator walls; still shaking slightly. "I want to pursue music whilst learning everything about it I can first. Going off to college will help me do that."

He too leant against the opposite side of the elevator. "But why can't you do that here? With me?"

"I could…but I don't want to. I want to do this alone. To prove that I can." She glanced down at her feet before glancing up hearing him lean next to her.

"Ok…I get that. But, who are you trying to prove Mitch? Your parents? The paparazzi? The guys? Me? Or yourself?"

"All of them?" she questioned.

He chuckled under his breath and smiled at her. "I just…don't want you to leave."

"I know and I don't want to leave you either. I just want to try it." He nodded in understanding and took a step in front of her. His leant his arms on the wall behind her; his hands placed at either side of her head. Sighing he placed his forehead against hers.

"You'll…come home though right?" his voice shook; telling her immediately of his fear that she would not go home.

"Every holiday." She grinned attempting to lighten the mood. He took a deep breath and his eyes practically penetrated through her. "I promise." She added sincerely and seriously. He nodded and leant his head away. He kissed her forehead as he moved to stand next to her again.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled glancing at her. She smiled.

"As idiotic as you always are…I know it's because you love me."

"I do." He chuckled as she stepped in front of him this time.

"Now would you please start up this thing again. I don't like being in a non-moving elevator." She shuddered to prove her point.

"Right…yeh, sorry." He blushed slightly and reached for the start button. Pressing down they both braced themselves to lose their balance when it started up again but nothing happened. He pressed it again and still nothing. He pressed it harder and yet nothing. He turned to Mitchie with a nervous look. "It won't work." Her face paled.

"What do you mean it won't work?!" she shouted. "Make it work!!"

"The button won't work! So unless you can magically tell the bloody thing to start moving we're stuck!" he shouted back immediately regretting it when her face completely lost all trace of any colour.

"Stuck? We can't be stuck!" she brought her shaking hands to her face. "Oh my god…we're stuck…stuck…holy shit." Shane watched with wide eyes as her whole body began to shake.

"Baby? Calm- calm down ok? We're gonna be fine." He pressed the 'call' button and waited hopefully for someone to answer.

"_Yello." _A man's voice spoke boredly.

"Umm the elevator's stopped." Shane said obviously. He glanced at Mitchie who had fallen to the floor in a ball.

"_Yeh we'll send someone to get that fixed." _

"And how long will that take?" Shane asked.

"_A couple of hours." _The voice spoke again.

"A couple of hours?!" Shane bellowed. "I have allergies and my girlfriend is hyperventilating!"

"_Make that three hours…hang tight." _And the 'call' ended.

"Oh crap."

…

"Shane?" he turned at the sound of her voice. She hadn't spoken since he told her they were stuck.

"Mhmm," he mumbled loosening his grip on her shoulders only for her to pull it further around her once more.

"I'm scared." She whispered placing her head on his shoulder.

"I know…don't worry we'll be out of here in," he looked at his watch. "Two hours."

She laughed slightly despite obviously being upset. "I'm not talking about that but, now that you mention it, that's a really long time." She whined.

He chuckled and the feeling of it reverberating around his chest calmed her. "What were you talking about then?" he asked gently kissing her hair.

"Leaving to go off alone." She whispered again. He frowned. In truth he was scared to let her go alone. He was scared that she'd find someone else and not come home, he was scared the paparazzi would make up completely false stories about him and other women whilst she was gone and her believing them and he was scared that she wouldn't go.

Ironic huh? That the one person who didn't want her to go was actually more scared about not letting her go than anyone else. He could order her to stay and have her resent him for the rest of their lives. He could make up all these stories that the apparent 'good' prospects of college could lead to bad prospects. If it wasn't for him she would have already gone and been halfway through it. But, she had told him she didn't want to go and he just let her stay. He should have told her to go; that she'd regret not doing so which is obviously true.

But the fear of her not going was gradually getting bigger. He wanted her to experience everything and staying with him was holding her back from that.

Besides, they would still be 'Smitchie'.

"You'll be fine." He said kissing her head again.

"You have to say that…you're my boyfriend." She rolled her eyes.

"No…I'm saying it because I believe it. You're going to be fine. Seriously. You always are."

"I'll miss you though…it'll be strange to wake up alone."

"We've done it before…we'll manage." He stated but she could tell he felt the same as her. "Just know one thing. I'll love you more tomorrow than I do today. It'll grow every single day…" Mitchie smiled.

"Thank you." she whispered snuggling closer to him.

"For?" he asked tilting his head towards her.

"Understanding."

He laughed and moved to stand up. Stretching he said, "But I didn't…did I? I stormed out of our apartment."

"That though, is a total Shane Grey move." She giggled, standing up too. "How much longer?"

"God knows. The guy wasn't exactly helpful." he stated annoyed.

"Try calling again?"

He nodded and pressed the 'call' button once more. He tapped his foot awaiting an answer however, no reply came. "Damn it." He pressed it again and still nothing came. "What the hell is wrong with this place?" he asked rhetorically.

Mitchie laughed and pressed the button too.

"_Yello." _

Shane's eyes narrowed. "Why did he answer for you?"

"Eh…he must like me."

Shane laughed. "Yeh sure." he said sarcastically.

"Hi…umm…we're stuck in an elevator." Mitchie stated unsure of what she should be saying to this complete stranger who she could not see.

"_Oh really?" _He sounded surprised. _"How long for?" _

"A couple of hours I suppose."

"_Really? And you're only just calling it in?" _

Shane's eyes widened before narrowing at the speaker. "I did…two flippin' hours ago! You said you'd get someone!"

"_Have you tried to press the start or go or whatever button? Sometimes it just needs a break before pressing it again…" _

"Right…we tried that two hours ago!" Shane said aggravated.

"_Try again." _the man said simply.

Sighing Shane reached forward and pressed the button to start the elevator again. As soon as the button was pressed it began moving down again.

"No way…" Mitchie breathed laughing lightly.

"I can't believe that." Shane laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Well back home then?"

Mitchie nodded and stood on her top toes to kiss him gently. "Back home."

…

"Where have you been?!" Nate asked as soon as Shane and Mitchie walked through the front door.

"We thought Shane had killed you Mitch!" Jason shouted earning himself a slap on the head from Alexa.

"We got stuck in the elevator." Mitchie said as she slumped into the arm chair.

"Whoa…who would've thought the elevators in this place would break down? The amount we pay for rent." Caitlyn said.

"Shane actually pressed stop. Then it didn't start up again…two and a half hours later it did." Mitchie mock glared at Shane.

"So everything's ok between you two?" Alexa asked.

"Yeh…everything's perfect." Shane grinned as he walked towards where Mitchie was sitting.

"Yeh…that's happened before."

**Obviously a filler. And mostly talk. But at least you got to understand Shane's fears. (I hope) and they talked things through. **

**Review. I hope I haven't lost you guys…**

**X**


End file.
